I Just Need A Little
by Superpsych96
Summary: Jack Brewer is trying to do it all: work, school, raise his four little siblings, and above all... trying to breathe. Jack knows he needs just a little help to get by, and that help comes in the form of his newly hired nanny, his long time friend Kim Crawford. She loves the kids, the kids love her, but her and Jack are up in the air.
1. Pilot

**I'm happy to be back with another story for all of you! I'd like to thank my good friend and reviewer Bryce for this story idea.**

 **And as with all of my stories, I like to incorporate music into the story. You don't have to listen to them, but I still think it adds so much more to the story and characters if you do.**

 **XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Jack's eyes fought to open as his alarm blared at the dreaded hour of 6:00 am. It was time to get out of his soft, warm bed. It was time to pull up his jeans and don another v-neck before trudging to the bathroom for his morning ritual.

Once Jack was ready for yet another day in the trenches and pretending like he was just fine, he slowly opened his brother's room. Michael had just gotten over a cold and was supposed to go back to school today. At twelve years old, Jack trusted Michael to be responsible enough to make his own call.

Next, Jack checked on the girls. Ann, Marie and Claire still slept peacefully. They would for another half hour after Jack was clocked in at work. Ann would get them up and get them on the school bus with her.

Jack fed his turtle and tiptoed downstairs and put his backpack together before heading out into the still black morning. Lucky for him, the university was only a seven minute walk from Jack's house. The cafeteria was also where he spent his mornings from 6:30-12:00 on Mondays, Wednesdays and Fridays, and 6:30-9:00 on Tuesdays and Thursdays before his first class.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Jack didn't mind the work because it was pretty laid back and he worked with some interesting people. The coffee was free and all he could drink. It was a good way to wake up before he had classes.

There were two types of students Jack dealt with from his dish room. There were the little shitheads he wouldn't cry for if there was a car wreck involving all of them, but then there were his friendly and polite favorites that would even ask about how his morning was going. He would lie and tell them he was just fine.

His favorite though, was his friend since Freshman year in highschool. Blonde, gorgeous, smart and funny Kim Crawford. She was all of Jack's dreams embodied in a 5'2" athletic frame.

"Morning Jack!" Kim greeted with a smile as she scraped the little bits of scrambled egg from her plate. She was the only student who could actually get Jack to take out his ear bud, the sounds of the Shins' _A Comet Appears_ to no longer fill his head.

"Hey Kim," Jack gave her an honest smile. This was the highlight of Jack's day while on campus. "How are you this morning?" Jack asked as he took her plate, sprayed with with the pressure hose and put it on the rack with the others, waiting for it to fill so he could run it through the machine next to him.

"Morning's good, but I'm kinda tired," Kim admitted with a shrug. "Yours?"

"About the same, I guess. Hey, um, with our first Ancient Greek Philosophy exam being next Tuesday, did you want to study together or are you going to tackle it alone?"

"We can double team that sucker," Kim said with a light smile and nod. "I have no idea what's going on over there. I'm a nursing major!" Kim pouted. Kim hated the idea of being in a class she didn't immediately take to.

"Reading about Socrates kind of makes me want to drink some Hemlock..." Jack joked. Kind of.

Kim laughed aloud and they both stood there for a moment, looking at each other through Jack's 4x4 service window with smiles on their faces, both hoping the other would have something else to say.

"Jack, quit gawking and go sweep the walk in," Ty, Jack's boss, shouted.

Jack tipped his Seaford University Dining Service cap to Kim and went to do Ty's bidding.

"Don't waste your time on Jack, Kim. You can do so much better, trust me."

"Don't act like you know Jack, Ty. We've been friends since he moved here. You haven't even known him for two years," Kim defended her friend.

"I'm telling you for your own good, little lady. Jack's a bum. He's a good dishwasher but that's all he's ever been and all I ever see him being," Ty said with a scowl.

"If that's all you can see for Jack, you have no vision," Kim scoffed and left.

Ty scoffed back louder and went to make Jack's life even worse, if he could.

Ty opened the walk in cooler and said, "Hey Jack, when you're done in here, if you could clean the employee bathroom, that would be great."

Jack looked at his phone. Only 9:00 on a Friday. Fuck his life. "What do you have against Kim, anyway?" Jack found himself asking.

"It's not Kim I have a problem with."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

It was finally time for Jack to clock out and go home for a few hours before his second dishwashing job at the local restaurant. Jack punched out and turned to leave as he flipped off Ty.

"Fuck you Brewer."

"Fuck you too, Ty. Have a horrible weekend," Jack said jovially.

"What other kind of weekend is there?" Ty said with a laugh. This was Jack's relationship with his boss. Five days a week for the last two years with another two to go.

Jack left the cafeteria and cursed his luck because it had been raining for two hours and it showed no sign of stopping. "What is it with today?" Jack grumbled, pulling up his collar and angrily thrusted his hands into the pockets of his brown Carhartt jacket.

"Hey! Need a ride?" Kim asked from her dry black Jeep. Jack smiled and hopped in before he could get completely soaked. "Where to?" she asked as she took off.

"I'm just going to my place. I have an essay to write for American Lit Survey before I go to work," Jack told her as he buckled up.

"Do you ever sleep?" Kim asked with a humorless giggle.

"I will after work tonight," Jack sighed quietly, but Kim still caught it and frowned.

"What time is 'after work'?" Kim glanced at him from the corner of her eye.

Jack exhaled and ran a hand through his long brunette hair, his fingers fidgeting against his leg like he was doing mental math. "I should be home around midnight," Jack said.

"Midnight?!" Kim forgot just how much this poor kid worked. "Didn't you work this morning?"

"I have bills and tuition to pay, along with mouths to feed," Jack shrugged. "Nothing I can do about it. That reminds me, I forgot to put up the fliers I made!" Jack exclaimed.

"Fliers? For what?"

"I'm losing my mind and I don't want Anne to lose hers, you know? So I'm trying to find a... a nanny, I guess," Jack said awkwardly.

"You need a nanny?" Kim chuckled.

"I can't be a single legal guardian while being a full time student and working over thirty hours a week. I wish I could, but it's killing me, Kim," Jack admitted, hating that he couldn't do it all on his own.

"I'll do it," Kim offered. "We've known each other for six years, Jack. I hope you can trust me enough to help you with your siblings."

"They do really like you, and you do live across the street," Jack thought aloud. "I can't pay much..." he warned.

"It's okay," Kim said dismissively. "Do you want me to start this afternoon since you work tonight?"

"That would be awesome!" Jack said happily. "Then Ann can go to her friend's house like she wanted to."

"Ann would have to stay home and watch the little guys otherwise, right?" Kim asked, knowing the answer was yes.

"Yeah, it sucks, I know. Ann hates it, but I can't leave an eight, a ten and a twelve year old home on their own from 4:15 to midnight," Jack said, hating that he and Ann were in this situation. It sucked for the whole family. "We'll have to work out your wage."

"Hey Jack?"

"Hmm?" Jack grumbled, his head against the window and his eyes closed.

"Where are your parents, anyway?" Kim asked nervously, not sure how Jack would react.

"Kim, I know that your question has a direct correlation with what we were just talking about, but can we talk about that later? I'm kinda in a bad mood already..." Jack kept his voice even to show Kim that she had nothing to do with his bad mood.

"Sure, sorry I..." Jack cut her off.

"Never apologize for asking me a question. You totally have a right since you just hired on to be the kids' nanny, I just don't want to go into it right now," Jack explained.

Kim had just reached the driveway to the house that she, Julie and Grace were renting together. Jack, as discussed, lived across the street.

"Come over at 4:30, I'll give you a ride to work and then I'll watch the kids?" Kim asked like Jack could say no.

"You don't have to drive me to work, Kim," Jack chuckled. The idea of owning a car at this point in his life made him laugh. Bills, rent, tuition and being a legal guardian on top of car payments? That's rich!

"It's no bother, Jack," Kim assured him.

"I'd like the walk if the weather clears up," Jack says honestly. "It's only a mile away."

"Alright, suit yourself," Kim laughs. "So I'll be over at 4:00 incase there's anything I should know?"

"Sure, why not."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

At 4:00 on the dot, Kim was knocking on Jack's door. The door opened but she didn't see anybody. She looked down and saw a toothy grin.

"Hi Kimmy!" Claire said with her usual bubbly attitude. "Jack's sleeping," she said as Kim stepped in.

"Jack's sleeping, huh? Is Ann around?" Kim asked, looking for the next closest thing to a conscious adult.

"Yeah, I'll go get her," Claire smiled and was gone in a little brunette blur.

Ann came trudging down the stairs in her signature jeans, graphic t-shirt and flannel button-up. "Hey Kim, what's up?" Ann asked with a scrunched brow, surprised to see the older blonde girl.

"I'm here to watch the kiddos," Kim explained.

"I thought I was..."

"Jack didn't tell you?" Kim asked as confused as Ann was now.

"Jack hasn't said shit. He's been asleep since we got home half an hour ago," Ann laughed.

"Does he sleep alot?" Kim asked, feeling a little worried for her friend she felt like she didn't know anything about anymore.

"I wouldn't say alot, I'd say more like when he can," Ann said. "I should wake him up for work."

"Let the poor boy sleep a little longer," Kim countered. "I'll give him a rude, then I'll bring you to your friend's."

"Seriously? I get to go to Shelby's?" Ann was already excited.

"Yeah, you should have what's left of your childhood," Kim said seriously. "Anything I should know about allergies, bedtimes, TV limits?" Kim asked, figuring Ann would know these things.

"Not really, just the Michael's Diabetes thing, but he's pretty much on top of it. He's a total wuss, but he's smart.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"I'll wake up Jack now," Ann said as she put down her phone.

A ten seconds later, Jack came flying around the corner and into the walk way to throw his shoes on. "Damn it damn it damn it!" Jack chanted, thinking he was going to be late for work.

"Jack, relax. I'm going to bring you to work," Kim giggled. She'd never seen him like this before.

"I said you didn't have to," Jack said as he wrenched the door open.

"I told Ann to let you sleep a little longer. You obviously needed it," she said as they walked to her car.

"I appreciate it, but you're my friend, not my driver," Jack said stubbornly.

"And friends help each other," Kim countered.

"When have I ever helped you?" Jack scoffed.

Kim held up a finger and her look challenged him to keep pushing her. Jack didn't say anything. "You got my purse back after that guy stole it, I left the house without money once and you insisted on buying my lunch, I was accused of plagiarism and you successfully defended me, I was going to be late for class because I couldn't find my keys so you hot wired my own car for me! You still haven't told me why you can do that..."

"Alright, I get it," Jack yielded and got into the car.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Kim returned to the Brewer house and went back inside without knocking. Almost immediately she heard the thundering of little feet, and Claire was already wrapped around her leg. "Hey Peanut," Kim smiled.

"Up me?" Claire asked hopefully. She had never gotten out of the very childish request.

Kim dropped down and picked her up with a grunt. "You're getting so big!" Kim said as she blew a raspberry into Claire's neck. "I won't be able to carry you around soon."

"Don't say that, Kimmy! I love getting ups!" Claire wrapped her little arms around Kim's neck and pulled her tight with her legs. "Let go, Kimmy! I'm like a koala!" Claire beamed as Kim let go and she just hung there. "See?"

"You're getting so strong!" Kim praised with a giggle.

"Come on Claire, at least give Kim five minutes before you drive her nuts," Ann said coming into the hallway.

"It's okay," Kim laughed. "She just can't do this when she's your age. Kim walked into the living room where Marie and Michael were playing Lego Star Wars. "Hi again, guys," Kim waves and joins them on the couch. "How was school today?"

"It was good," Michael said nonchalantly.

"Blargh!" was Marie's reply as she threw herself into the back of the couch, her eyes closed and her tongue out.

Kim threw her head back and laughed at Jack's sassy younger sister. "Do you guys want to go for a car ride?" Kim asked, remembering she told Ann she'd bring her to her friend's.

"Yeah!" the younger girls shouted, nearly bouncing. Kim swore she could say anything in that excited town and they'd be all for it.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Yo Jack!" Jerry, Jack's best friend, greeted happily. "I'm glad you're working tonight bro," Jerry said as he showed him the reservation sheet for the night. "It's gonna get stupid."

"I'm sure we got this, man," Jack said confidently. There wasn't much they could do to him that he hadn't already been through in his three years there.

"JACK!" Milton and Phil shouted happily as Jack and Jerry walked into the small but effective kitchen.

"How's school going, my friend?" Phil asked with boyish enthusiasm.

"School is school, Phil. Nerve racking and busy as hell, but I'm good at it, and I love it. I just wish I didn't have so much of it at once," Jack chuckled. "Milton, how's the wife?" Jack asked.

Milton rolled his eyes and chuckled at Jack's good humor. Jack knew full well that Milton and Julie were only dating, though serious it was. "Julie's fine, Jack. Trying to keep her head above water like the rest of us."

"I hear that," Jerry said and whooed.

"No you don't," Milton chuckled. "Dishwashing and failing at getting girls is all you do."

"You can shut the hell up, Milton!" Jerry fired back, but that was all he had.

The little printer that sat above the kitchen island began it's alerting buzzing that the show was about to begin. It was about to get stupid.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Kim and the three young siblings sat around in the living room watching Phineas and Ferb on Netflix.

"What do you guys want to do for dinner?" Kim asked as her phone told her it was nearing 6:00 pm.

"Jack made ham and cheese soup yesterday," Michael answered. "It's pretty good and there's a lot of it. Jack already has it carb counted for me."

Kim smiled, thinking about Jack. He was always so busy, speed walking here and there for work or class. He still found the strength to care for his siblings. _Jack's a bum._ Ty's words slashed through her mind and she tried not to laugh aloud.

"Will you guys set the table while I heat up dinner?" Kim asked politely and the kids shot into action. This made Kim wonder a lot about these little now busybodies. Were they all about teamwork? Was it Jack's leadership abilities Kim knew he had from JROTC? Or were their parents... abusive? That thought made Kim's stomach roll as she looked at the adorable, soft spoken ten year old that was Marie Brewer.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

The tickets flew in and the food flew out of the Seaside Bar and Grill.

Jack could barely hear Tears for Fears' _The Working Hour_ that played on the radio. The noise of the printer, the slamming doors of coolers, the walk in, the ovens, the microwaves and the bubbling of the deep fryer along with the constant whir of Jack and Jerry's dishwasher was sensory overload.

Jack couldn't even tell what the slick moisture was on his face and arms even was. Was it steam from the hot dishwasher that blasted him every one he opened the metal door? Was it condensation from the water in his holding sink he was constantly bent over? Or was it his own sweat from the heat of the kitchen and going a million miles an hour for three hours?

Jack dipped into the water and thrashed around, scrubbing a plate with a green brillo pad and then added the plate the rack. He threw the machine door open and used his full rack to push out the next to Jerry who waited diligently to put the dishes where they belonged for their next use. Back down into the water Jack went as his eyes shot up to see Claire the waitress bring in another tray full of dirty dishes.

In no time Jack and Jerry had dispatched those as well. The tickets trickled instead of flooded now, and Jerry began the task of flipping the cook lines. New pans were brought up and the stock was rotated. The reusables were refreshed and put into clean pans and the beyond repairs were tossed.

Jack plowed through those and the two soup pots before scrubbing down the long cutting boards with bleach and dish soap and spraying them off again before setting them aside to dry.

The rush was done and the atmosphere slowed down and felt heavier to Jack. His breathing didn't calm but only sped up as his mind and body caught up and acclimated to the stress and anxiety that Jack had shrugged off until now.

It wasn't just the shift, but school and the homework ahead of him, his other job, his lack of sleep caused by insomnia and his constantly over thinking head. Everything that was his week, his semester flooded him at once and he fought to control the wave of worry and anxious excitement.

His breathing picked up and he was forced to fight for every breath. His mind outran him and he became dizzy, his stomach rolled and he somewhat heard Phil telling him to go sit down in the empty room reserved for big parties. Jack nodded and stumbled out of the kitchen and almost fell through the door before he braced his back against the wall and slid down, becoming fetal.

Jack speared his still wet hands through his long brunette hair and fought to take back his breathing. His body became numb and he couldn't move anymore as the full effect of the attack set in.

After minutes, it finally receded like the throbbing pain of a burn cooled by water. Completely exhausted and beaten down, Jack fell asleep in that dark corner.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Hey buddy, you okay?" Jerry asked as he lightly shook Jack awake. "How you doin'?"

Jack awoke in a haze, feeling like he'd just lost a fight. He tried to get up and was only able to do so with a hand from Jerry. "I feel terrible, Jer," Jack admitted.

"Come on, let me drive you home, alright?" Jerry offered as he patted Jack's back.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Thanks Jer, I'll see you soon, man," Jack said with a lazy smile as he and Jerry fist bumped.

"No problem. Take it easy, yo," Jerry said before driving off.

Jack sighed and walked up the sidewalk and clopped up the stairs of his house. He opened the door and heard nothing. _That's odd,_ he thought. It was midnight, but he still expected Kim to be awake. Did she put the kids to bed and hit the bricks? She was too responsible for that.

Jack peeled of his damp shoes. It was impossible to work a shift and get out with dry socks unless you had waterproof shoes. The pressure sprayer and par for the course splashing of water saw to that.

After stepping into the living room, a smile graced Jack's exhausted lips. There he found Kim asleep, her head resting on Claire's lap and Marie was under her back like Kim was a giant human blanket. Michael was also asleep, Kim's legs over him. Jack would face this day every day if it meant they were safe, warm and fed.

Kim was angelic, sleeping across all three of them like she was part of the family herself. Jack smiled at that and was so happy the kids took to her and her to the kids.

Jack inspected the kitchen to find the dishes done and put away, even. There was even enough soup left for him, a little sticky note resting on the lid of the Tupperware. There were no words, only a little ;).

Jack smiled and rolled his eyes, knowing it was Kim.

As Jack tucked himself into bed that night, he thought for the first time in a long time that he could do this. He just needed a little help.

 **XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

 **So here's the pilot to my new story. Please for the love of Kick, follow it, favorite it, poke it with a spatula, REVIEW IT! Let me know how I'm doing and don't be afraid to tell me what you'd like to see. Thanks!**


	2. Ice Cream and Arm Bars

Jack rolled over and picked up his phone to see it was 10:06 a.m. He never understood why little kids couldn't sleep in till noon on Saturday like everyone else. He sighed, knowing he should get them to get dressed and feed them.

Jack sat up to find that he had a headache that made him feel like the right side of skull would implode. An anxiety attack last night, now a headache he didn't have any pain killers for. His weekend was off to a great start.

Jack got out of bed and pulled on a pair of jeans that looked the cleanest out of the pile on his floor. He frowned when he saw he was on his last clean v-neck. The dreaded laundry day had arrived. Jack wasn't about doing the whole house's laundry. He had taught them to use the washer and dryer in the basement, even down to Claire.

Jack got to the top of the stairs and paused, his head swimming. He tried to take another step, but his vertigo got the best of him and he tumbled down the steps, rolling into the door.

"You okay?" Ann asked, offering Jack a hand. "Vertigo again?"

"You know it," Jack said, jumping to his feet and grabbing his head again, steadying himself. "When did you get home?"

"About half an hour ago," Ann replied with a shrug. "How was work last night?"

"Urgh," Jack groaned as he walked to the kitchen. "I could have done without last night," Jack said as he grabbed a box of Frosted Flakes. "Morning Michael, Claire, Marie, Kim," Jack said happily as he greeted the table. "Wait, Kim?" he asked, pleasantly surprised.

"Morning, Jack," Kim replied with a smile. "How was work?"

"I'd rather not talk about it," Jack shut down the subject as he filled his bowl. He saw Kim didn't have any, so he got her a bowl, too. "Not that I'm complaining, but what are you still doing here?" he asked with a raised brow. "Oh shit, I have to pay you!" Jack shot up from the table.

"Language, Jack!" Kim shouted, covering Claire's ears with her hands.

"Have you ever met my dad?" Jack asked with a chuckled.

"You never let me meet him for more than twenty minutes," Kim argued.

"You're welcome," Jack said as he handed her a bowl before digging into his jeans pocket for his wallet. "How much do I owe you?"

"Pay me at the end of the week?" Kim asked, thinking a weekly payment plan would be best.

"That works. If you're not here for payment, and there's no way you're here for the Frosted Flakes, what's up?" Jack asked, his question from earlier having gone unanswered.

"I fell asleep on the couch, and Claire woke me up saying she was hungry. I didn't want her to wake you, so I got them breakfast. I figured I'd stay with them until you woke up," Kim explained.

"Thank you, I really appreciate it," Jack nodded and said honestly. "Are you sure you don't want me to give you anything now? You really saved me last night."

"It's fine. You fed me twice," Kim pointed out. "They were no trouble at all," Kim said warmly with a smile and scratched Marie's head, Marie leaning into the gentle touch.

"Again, I really appreciate this," Jack told her as he cleaned up the table after the kids. "Ann, can you watch the little kids while I run some errands?"

"Need a ride somewhere?" Kim offered. "I'm not doing a lot today."

"You don't have to, Kim. I just need to grab some groceries and TP. Someone could be in for a long, awkward wait at any time now..."

"Eww," Kim said with a scrunched face. "I know the store's just a few blocks away, but I'll give you a ride,"

"If you really want to, then sure, I'll take the ride," Jack said with a nod. He saw Ann's smirk at their behavior, so he flipped her off. She knew Jack had it bad for Kim. "Do any of you guys need anything REASONABLE?" He knew what would happen if he hadn't tacked on the last word. He was met with a chorus of "no".

"Wanna get going, then?" Kim asked, ready to go.

"Don't you want to go do whatever girls do to start their days first?" Jack asked, knowing she had spent the night.

Kim looked down and remembered she was wearing the same skinny jeans and yellow t-shirt as yesterday. "Nice catch. I'll be back in a bit. Thanks for breakfast," Kim said with a smile and was about to take her now empty bowl to the sink but Jack took it first. "You're too kind."

"Force of habit," Jack shrugged. "I do your breakfast dishes five days a week, anyway."

"I'll see you in a bit," Kim smiled and took off. "By guys!" she called to the little ones.

"By Kimmy!" the kids called back. "Is she coming back later, Jack?" Claire asked hopefully.

"She's going shopping with me, so maybe for a little bit," Jack answered, picking Claire up for a big hug.

"Is Kimmy going to be like our mommy while mommy is gone?" Claire's question made Jack freeze and Ann look up with incredulous eyes. "I hope so. I love Kimmy!" Claire said happily, hugging Jack tighter.

"Umm, I gotta go pee," Jack said dropping her and nearly running away, completely shocked by Claire's inquiry.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Kim closed her front door with a wide smile still on her face. She didn't want Grace to see that smile that she couldn't hide. But of course it had to be Kim's luck that Grace was standing at the top of the stairs at that moment.

"Hey girl," Grace said knowing with a shit eating grin. "So, guess who didn't come home last night," she teased.

"Are you going to shut up on your own, or..." Kim challenged, crossing her arms and glaring from squinting eyes.

"Alright, alright, I didn't mean anything by it," Grace backed down, knowing better than to piss off the blonde spitfire. "I'm just saying that you and Jack would be the hottest couple in Seaford, that's all."

"Grace..." Kim growled, her hands balling into little furious yet horrifyingly powerful fists. "We're not talking about my love life or the lack thereof."

"It's a lack thereof. For the both of you. And Valentine's Day IS just around the corner," Grace pointed out, slowly backpedaling up the stairs.

"Grace, in fifteen seconds, I'm gonna try to choke ya," Kim gave her final warning. Grace took off at a run and Kim smirked to herself, a hand on her hip.

"Hey Kim, how was the Brewers' last night?" Julie, the more sensible of Kim's two roommates asked.

"It was fine. The kids are so well behaved and adorable," Kim smiled.

"What time did Jack get home last night?" Julie asked sounding a little worried.

"I don't know, I passed out on the couch before he got home. Why?" Julie's look made her a little worried.

"He didn't say anything about work last night?" Julie pressed.

"No, he said he didn't want to talk about work," Kim trailed off, becoming more worried by the second. "Did something happen?"

"Milton said he had a horrible anxiety attack. He could barely get out of the kitchen on his own. Jerry didn't get him home until around midnight," Julie filled her in.

"Oh my god, Jack didn't say anything about that," Kim said with her hand over her mouth and her eyes wide in shock. "I thought we were good enough friends that he would tell me about that. I'm even nannying for him now!" Kim said between angry and hurt. "Why wouldn't he talk to me?"

"Jack's a really proud guy, Kim," Julie shrugged. "Jack doesn't have a lot, but he's fought for everything he does have. That fight is probably why he has his terrible anxiety. He doesn't exactly have it easy," Julie said sadly.

"How do you think he would react if I went over there, wrapped him in a big blanket and gave him a hug?" Kim asked, biting her lip.

"Hmm... He might appreciate it, but you know as well as I do that he'll never admit that he needs and _wants_ you to hug him," Julie said shaking her head. "Do you want a hug?"

Kim nodded and stepped into Julie's embrace, Julie smiling at the sentiment. "Thanks Julie," Kim whispered. "I'm gonna shower and change, then I'm going to give Jack a ride to the store," Kim filled in her friend.

Julie didn't say anything but raised an eyebrow at her little blonde friend.

"What?" Kim asked, not sure what the big deal was.

"You're taking him shopping? And he agreed to it?" Julie asked in disbelief.

"He took a bit of convincing, but yeah. What's the big deal?" Kim couldn't see it.

"Nothing's wrong with it, per se... it's just, you're watching his little siblings which might as well be his kids right now. And you're going grocery shopping with him now?"

Kim's face fell when she caught on. "Oh, I see. I'm coming on a bit too strong, huh?"

"Not necessarily," Julie said. "Just... be careful with Jack. He's a great guy, but he's in a rough spot and not used to having someone who has his back."

"I know he's not doing great. He hasn't been doing great since he ran away in high school. He hasn't been doing great since he sold his weekends to that sweat shack he calls a job. He hasn't been doing great since he picked up a SECOND job on top of college. He's been alone and fighting all this time, and now he's raising his siblings line his own kids." Kim ran out of breath and was panting by the time she was done.

"He's earned his anxiety and the depression he probably has, too, but he doesn't deserve them," Julie frowned at her friend who obviously saw Jack as more than just a friend.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Kim got in her Jeep and fired it up before honking once. It wasn't even a full minute before a straight faced Jack came out and hopped into the seat next to her. It was plainly obvious he didn't like this simple gesture of help. Unless he asked for it, he didn't want it.

Jack strapped in and Kim turned on the radio to the 80s', 90s' and Now station. Someone had requested Ella Mae Bowen's _Holding Out for a Hero_. They stole a glance of each other as they listened to the words of the song, then both smiled awkwardly, known they had caught each other.

Kim pulled out of the driveway and went just a little over the speed limit towards the store. This was her train wreck of an idea, after all.

They caught each other stealing glances more than once. _I'm just saying that you and Jack would be the hottest couple in Seaford,_ Grace's words repeated in her head.

Jack focused on the road even though he wasn't driving. _"Is Kimmy going to be like our mommy while mommy is gone? I hope so!"_ Little Claire's voice replayed every time he looked at Kim, every time he pictured her sleeping on the couch on top of his siblings.

The store came into view after what felt like miles even though it was only a few blocks. They got out and Jack grabbed a cart.

Are we sticking together, going our separate ways and meeting back at the car?" Jack asked as they went through the doors.

"I don't need a bunch of stuff, so I'll just tag along with you?" Kim asked like Jack would say no.

"Fine by me," Jack shrugged, but inside he was happy. He didn't care that it was something as stupid as shopping. He was happy to have Kim beside him. Enjoying playing house this much could be dangerous, though. What if for some reason she decided to stop or if she got too busy for him and the kids? It would crush them... and him.

"Jack, are you okay?" Kim asked, sounding a bit worried.

"Yeah, why?" Jack smiled down at her.

"You were white knuckling the cart just a second ago," Kim pointed out. "Are you sure you're okay? Nothing's going on I should know about?" Kim pushed, hoping he would say something about Friday night.

"Nope, we're all good," Jack said with a perfect poker face. Jack had no idea what she was digging for. At least he thought she was digging.

Kim narrowed her eyes and bore daggers into his back when he kept moving. How could he not talk to her about his anxiety? She thought they were good enough friends! She thought he trusted her enough. She was watching his siblings for crying out loud!

She took off and caught up to him, deciding she wasn't going to let that kill the friendship, but she wasn't giving in either. She did leave his side when they got to the frozen section.

Jack had never Kim move so fast. She was a little blonde blur until she suddenly stopped and stood stock still. Her hand was propped under her chin and her eyes narrowed in thought. What was she looking at?

Jack went down after her and stood next to her. He stared at Kim for a moment and then turned to see what she was grappling with. Ice cream. Jack rolled his eyes and chuckled at the girl. "If you have an aneurism right here, I'm not cleaning it up. I'll just walk away," Jack teased.

"Shut up nerd, momma's thinking," Kim warned in a lethal tone. Finally her brows shut up and she dove in, nearly hitting Jack with the freezer door. She came up smiling victoriously with a tub of Breyer's Heath candy bar ice cream.

"Would you look at the price on that shit!" Jack exclaimed, honestly taken aback.

"Two things: It's not _shit_. Never let me hear you say that again if you value our friendship let alone your excuse of a life." That had Jack laughing aloud. Kim gave him credit for not actually taking that seriously. "Second, I get what I pay for. This is 1.5 quarts of mouthgasmic bliss. Thinking about this, my couch, snuggie and a messy bun is the only thing that got me through the ball of crap I called my week."

Jack frowned openly at Kim's rushed words. He knew she was a never stop going gurl, but she just painted a pretty negative picture there. "Are YOU okay?" It was Jack's turn to ask.

"Yeah, I've just been stressing about school and the hospital, you know?" Kim admitted.

"Do you... do you want to talk about it?" Jack offered, running a hand through his hair. He never minded offering to help people out, but something about it being Kim intimidated him for some reason. He was always so loose and free flowing with his advice. Jack always told it the way it was, even risking offending people that asked for his word. He never wanted to hurt Kim's feelings though.

"No, I'm okay. I really appreciate the offer, Jack," Kim warmly smiled up at him.

Jack swallowed heavily, trying to pull away from Kim's chocolate brown eyes that acted like a tractor beam to Jack's. "Come on. Let's get out of here before that melts," Jack suggested, looking for any reason to move.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Jack came through the door and called, "Guys, I'm home! Come help with the groceries!"

Jack's little squad flew past him to Kim's car and got the bags best suited to their little frames and muscle structures.

"Wuss," ten year old Marie whispered to her two years senior brother, proud that she out carried him.

"Shut up!" Michael said back. Michael had been trying to do Jack's karate workouts with him, but being a rare kind of diabetic made it nearly impossible for the poor little man to bulk up. Jack always gave him points for trying, though.

"Kimmy!" Claire shouted as she ran to Kim's rolled down window.

"Hey Peanut!" Kim shouted back with a mile wide grin. Kim opened the door and pulled the pint sized ball of energy ito her lap. "What are you up to today?"

"Jack's making us clean today," Claire pouted, her fat bottom lip working overtime. "He's mean like that."

"Jack's not being mean, Peanut," Kim giggled. "It's good to have a clean house. It's easy to find things, you don't have to worry about hurting your feet by stepping on stuff, it looks nice," Kim listed off.

"But it's SO BORING!" Marie whined as she climbed up on Kim's other leg. Her lap was full of Brewers.

"What's going on in here?" Jack as asked as he got in the passenger side.

"Oh you know, just plotting the overthrow of the Jackpire," Kim said with a wily smile.

"Oh, Dictator Jack's subjects are mad because they have to clean up today?" Jack asked in mock sympathy.

"Mhmm," the girls answered in stereo, wrapping their arms around Kim like she'd save them, causing Kim to laugh aloud. She thought that this family was just too cute.

"You know, Michael and Ann are already doing their chores. You know what that means if they finish first, don't you?" Jack asked with a popped eyebrow.

Both girls' eyes widened. "They get the X-Box!" Just like that, they shot off of Kim's lap and into the house.

Kim laughed and then said, "They're just too cute!"

"Yeah, it can make it a little hard to be stern with them sometimes, but I have to stay tough," Jack shrugged with a light smile.

"You are tough, Jack. You're really tough. Not many people can do what you are."

"Oh, stop patronizing me," Jack chuckled.

"I mean it. You do a lot and nobody really notices just how much. You don't let them, but I see it," Kim said softly.

"Kim, stop," Jack warned. They were getting into territory he wasn't a fan of.

"Jack, I think it's time you hear how great you are from someone who knows and actually means it. You work so hard at work and school. Six days a week and you never complain! Then you go home to raise your brother and sisters! You're an inspiration Jack, and if people knew that, they'd give you a lot less crap."

"Kim, you don't know what you're talking about. Sure, you're right because I do all of those things. I'm not what everyone should be, though. I haven't told you this, you may or may not know, but I'm fucking miserable, Kim. I'm depressed to the point where I don't have ambition any more. My only drive is the repetitious voice in my head that chants _you need to do this you need to do this you need to do this_.

"I had an anxiety attack at work last 's why I didn't want to talk about it this morning. Anxiety is beyond stupid. It makes me feel weak and helpless. There's nothing cute or romantic about it. It's a curse that no one should deal with. Do you know what it's like to do something for the millionth time and have anxiety tell you you're going to absolutely fuck it up, while at the sane time depression tells you that no matter how many times you do it, nothing you do matters? And why aren't you mad for me blowing up at you?!" Jack finished his rant with a shout.

Kim just stared at him and blinked. She lunged across the console of the jeep and threw her arms around him in a tight hug that shocked him too much to allow for reciprocation.

"Because I knew it was coming, Jack. Kim said, her arms still around him. "Julie told me about your anxiety. Don't be mad. It's not gossip. We care about you, okay? We appreciate you. What we know you go through is more than enough. I know that me telling you this doesn't clean the slate in your head, but please, PLEASE know that we're all here for you," Kim's voice begged as she released him and stared him down, waiting for a response.

Jack was speechless. It was his turn to blink. He dug into his pocket and put a $5 on the seat between his legs. "For the melted ice cream," he said as he took his leave and went back into the house.

Kin sighed and shook her head. That could have gone worse. She knew she needed to do that, but what did that do to their standing? She wish she knew, and she wish Jack Brewer wasn't so damn complicated.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Kim sat on her couch, her ice cream in her lap, kept toasty by her snuggie. She wasn't able to enjoy it, though. Something was in her stopping her from enjoying this simple pleasure that seemed colossal to her now.

She gave into her thoughts and grabbed her phone.

 _Kim: Hey_

 _Jack: Hi_

 _Kim: You busy?_

 _Jack: Not at all. Watching Veggie Tales with the kiddos._

 _Kim: Do you have snacks?_

 _Jack: I HAD snacks... till I burned the damn popcorn..._

 _Kim: Bring em' over. Me and the girls have snacks. We're just watching a movie._

 _Jack: You sure you want the whole brood over?_

 _Kim: We already made room._

 _Jack: Be over in five._

 _Kim: Cool! See you!_

Kim smiled to herself, happy that their friendship had survived. "So... the Brewers are coming over..." Kim awkwardly informed the rest of the living room.

"Brewers? As in more than one?" Grace asked a little confused.

"Yeah, I invited the five of them," Kim said not thinking it a big deal.

"Have you met them before, Grace?" Julie asked. "They're well behaved and really adorable."

"Yeah, we have room, especially if a Brewer sits on each of our laps," Grace shot Kim an evil smile.

"Yeah, Grace," Kim said with the sweetest voice possible, "remember when I threatened to choke you?"

"Yeah..."

"I would run..." Kim gave Grace just enough time to get a head start before she was on her heels.

In no time, Kim got ger hands on her.

The doorbell rang and the door opened, the Brewers ready for a calm, pleasant movie night with the girls. They didn't expect to open the door to see Kim at the bottom of the stairs with Grace tapping out from an expertly executed arm bar.

"Oh, hey guys! Come on in!" Kim said with a great big smile.

"Freakin' psycho..." Grace mumbled as she got up and dusted herself off.


	3. Take Me To Church

**I'm sorry if it seems like I'm slowing down or losing my touch, guys. I'm reading every review and trying to give you all the best story I can. Bare with me and let me know how I'm doing.**

 **XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Jack and the little Brewers walked into the living room that had one couch and a lazy boy. Jack scratched his chin, thinking about spacing. "Marie and Claire, you girls can sit on my lap," Jack offered as he went to the chair.

"Claire, you can sit on my lap," Grace said, patting her thighs. Claire smiled, ran and did a spinning jump. Grace caught her and pulled Claire into her lap.

"Come here Marie," Julie said with a smile and her arms out. Marie walked over and slowly climbed up. The ten year old was far more reserved.

"Michael and Ann, there's just enough room on the end of the couch to sit next to us," Grace said with an innocent smile. The two squeezed in but weren't overlapped at all. "Sorry Kim, looks like you and Jack have to get cozy on the lazy boy chair," Grace threw her best fake pout. It almost looked real.

Kim looked to Julie and facially pleaded with her, even mouthing 'come on!' with her head tilted to the side like a hungry puppy. Julie apologetically smiled and mouthed 'sorry!' Kim then turned to Grace who was smiling devilishly at her.

Kim pointed right at her, then made a thrusting motion with her hips and dragged her thumb across her neck, mouthing 'You're fucking dead!'

Jack seemed to have less qualms about it than Kim did, because he had already sat down and tried to make as much room for her as possible.

Kim rolled her eyes and went to the chair. She tried to sit next to him, but there just wasn't that kind of room. She had to sit on his lap.

She sat down on just his knees, hoping she could get through Finding Dory just like this. Jack tried to shift, but she had his legs uncomfortably pinned.

"Yeah, Kim... this isn't working. I kinda need my knee caps. Have you ever held up 117 pounds with just your knees for an hour and a half?" Jack chuckled. Kim scooted back to sit mid thigh on Jack, but didn't say anything. She could feel the fire behind her cheeks.

Jack took a hold of her petite waist and pulled her flush against him. He felt her freeze completely. He whispered in her ear, "Relax. I won't touch you, I won't try anything. It's just a movie." Jack sank back into the chair but noticed Kim hadn't. She wasn't okay with something, and he figured he'd give her space.

Jack jolted in the chair and picked up Kim and stood her up. He got up too and pulled his phone out of his pocket. "Sorry guys, I gotta go. Jerry's not feeling great and he wants me to finish up for him," Jack lied.

Kim followed him out and called to him, seeing he was going back to his place. "Jack, what's wrong?"

Jack stopped and turned around. "What do you mean?" Jack played dumb.

"I was sitting right on your phone, it didn't go off," Kim called him out. "What's going on?"

"Why are you asking me? You're the one being all weird," Shawn fired back. "I've broken boards that were less stiff than you were back there. Did I do something wrong?"

Kim sighed and ran a hair through her perfect blonde hair. "It's nothing you did, Jack. Can we... can we both just go back to watching the movie please?" Kim tried to dodge. She really didn't want to tell Jack that he felt too comfortable, that she was actively trying nit to feel at home pull into his firm, warm body.

"Do you want me to sit on the floor if being close to me freaks you out?" Jack offered, seeing it as the gentlemanly thing to do.

"No, you don't freak me out at all, Jack. It's just..." Kim was beginning to wonder if she was being an idiot, letting everything affect her this much. "Julie, but mainly Grace, are trying to push us together, okay?"

Jack chuckled. "They're trying to put us together?" Jack asked like it was the most insane thing in the world.

"I know, right?" Kim laughed back as if the idea was actually terrible. Kim stopped and looked at him, really looked at Jack Brewer. "Is that such a bad thing?"

"You know, we've been friends for so long, and we've dated other people... I've never really thought about, well... us," Jack said, scratching the back of his neck. "Do you want to..."

"We can think about? Warm up to the idea?" Kim suggested, biting her lower lip in that way.

"Yeah, that sounds good," Jack agreed with a smile. "Shall we?" Jack ushered her to her door.

"But what about your lie about work?" Kim asked and Jack looked perplexed. "Oh, I got it! We got down there just to find out that Jerry was faking to see if you'd do it in the future, because he's a dick like that!" Kim was obviously proud of herself.

"Jerry can be a dick like that," Jack agreed, scratching his chin. "Do you still want me to sit on the floor?"

"No, no I don't want you to," Kim said. "Wanna sit on MY lap?" she asked with a playful smile.

"Kim, that might not be the best idea, I'm a little heavier than you..." Jack warned.

"Oh please, how much can you weigh?" Kim challenged.

"165," Jack says plainly, his arms crossed.

"What? Really?" Kim looked disbelieving. "No way your only 165," Kim laughed and joking punched his midsection. "Oh, holy shit," Kim said with wide eyed when her tiny fists hit nothing but hard abdominals.

"Can we go watch the movie now?" Jack asked. "I'm cool with you sitting on me if you are."

"Alright," Kim lightly smiled, feeling like she could finally relax.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Good night girls, thanks for having us!" Jack called as he let his troop out and sent them back across the street to get ready for bed.

"Did you want to study for the exam tomorrow, Jack?" Kim asked hopefully. She needed all the help she could get on this one.

"I wish I could, but I have to work tomorrow," Jack frowned because he had to tell her no and because he hated his job. He loved the people, not the work.

"It feels like you're always working," Kim said sadly. The guy barely ever got s break, it seemed.

"You're telling me," Jack chuckled. "Tell you what, you study as much as you can tomorrow, but text me with any questions or anything you need help with?"

"Okay, sounds good," Kim smiled at him, happy to have someone so helpful and would do all he could, even when pressed himself. She had done it with him when he hated math so much he could have burned his house down.

"Night Kim," Jack said again and kept smiling.

"Good night, Jack," Kim gave him that innocent, lip biting smile he couldn't see enough. She closed the door behind him and turned to go to bed. She thanked her stars that Grace and Julie weren't at the door, too, because they would give her so much shit about her and Jack's little exchange.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Jack and Ann had gotten the kids into bed, and Jack decided he needed to relax even though he had more than enough to keep him busy. He always had more than enough to keep him busy.

The entire time Jack tried to watch this or that on Netflix, but the book about the Reagan Administration that he was supposed to be reading kept staring up at him. Damn that book and damn that smiling bastard Ronald Reagan, Jack thought.

The book about a Chinese American immigrant experience in his backpack was shouting pretty loudly, too. And the book about life in Communist China as well? And the reading from Immanuel Kant?

Jack's mind was spinning just thinking about the pages and pages of material that he literally signed up for. That shift tomorrow morning weighed heavily on his back because he had an exam he needed to study for. Jack had been busy before in his life, but this was a lesson in being pressured that he would never forget.

Instead of fighting his need to get work done and relax, he ran upstairs to his bedroom, his safe haven where he had the best chance of clearing his mind before he had a second anxiety attack in two days.

Jack turned on the record player Phil had gotten him one Christmas and put on Eric Clapton's Slowhand album. He laid on his bed and tried to count the atoms in the ceiling until a knock on his door broke his count.

"Enter!" Jack called but made no move to get up. Ann opened the door with force because Jack's mesh bag of dirty laundry was in the way.

"You okay, dude?" Ann asked, seeing the melancholy look on Jack's face.

"Trying to be. You?" Jack asked, inclining just enough to look at his sister he didn't want to admit was growing up. Jack was only twenty, but he still remembers holding her in his little five year old arms after she was born. He remembers holding each of his younger siblings, the feeling being surreal each time.

"Eh," Ann replied with a shrug. Her anxiety and depression ranked right up there with Jack's. It ran through the Brewer kids. Michael, that poor bastard, would probably develop it next. "I was kinda hoping though, that you could give me some advice on something?" Ann asked hopefully, shifting from one bare foot to another.

"As long as it's not math, fire away," Jack said, expecting homework or something relatively trivial.

"Um, well there's this boy..." Ann began awkwardly.

"Yeah, I'm gonna have to stop you right there. I'm your big bro, so unless you need me to beat someone's ass, you're barking up the wrong tree," Jack chuckled.

"Well I can't fucking ask mom, can I?!" Ann exploded. "I'd like to talk to mom about girl problems but it's kinda hard when she's in fucking jail, don't you think?"

"Ann, calm down, I get where you're coming from, but," Jack was cut off by Ann again.

"No you don't, Jack! Mom and Dad were here whenever you needed them! They were here to tell you anything you needed to know, but when I need mom's advice most, she does something fucking stupid with dad and ends up in the can!"

Now Jack was pissed. "News flash, bitch! Dad was never fucking here when I needed him, was he? Why the fuck do you think I ran away when I was seventeen? Dad didn't teach me a damn thing about being an adult! I had to learn myself, I had to pick it up myself. I finished high school on my own! I taught myself how to do my taxes, how to pay bills and do laundry, how to clean! My JOBS taught me how to cook and provide! I TAUGHT MYSELF HOW TO BE A MAN FROM THE BOTTOM UP!" Jack shouted and pounded his chest in rage, hot tears burning his eyes. "At least mom taught you some things!"

Jack fell back on his bed and ran his hands through his hair as he cried. Jack had his panic attacks and his mornings of depression that made it so hard to get out of bed he was seconds from being late for his 6:30 am shifts. It was even more rare that Jack ever actually _broke_ , let alone in front of one of the kids.

Ann didn't know what to do. She'd seen Jack mad before, but she had never seen him like this. "Jack?" Ann asked, cautiously stepping closer.

"Get out," Jack said from behind his hands. "Go talk to Kim about girl things," Jack huffed.

"Jack, but..." Ann was cut off.

"Didn't I JUST say get out?!" Jack was furious. Ann did as told this time and left Jack to try to pick himself up again.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

When Kim woke up, she showered, did her hair and dressed in her Sunday best for church. She got in her car and thought to pick up the Brewer children instead of letting them walk the half mile to church.

The five of them remained perfectly quiet for the entire service and Kim was again blown away by how well behaved these kids were. The other parishioners were throwing glances at the five, wondering why Kim Crawford had taken over the duty of seeing the kids to church. It was nothing scandalous or anything to be ashamed of. On the contrary, they thought Kim was a wonderful young lady for it.

After the service, the younger girls wanted to stay for the usual coffee and cookie social where they would play with their friends and the adults would talk. Kim and Ann sat at one of the tables, Ann with coffee and Kim with tea.

Ann was about to ask Kim about her boy problems, but they were rudely interrupted by an older churchgoer.

"Ms. Crawford, Ms. Brewer. How are you lovely ladies this fine Sunday morning?" Mr. Easley asked politely as he joined them at the table. This could seem creepy, but Mr. Easley has been a friend of the Brewers for twenty years.

"We're doing just fine," Ann answered for the two of them. "How are you?"

"I'm getting old but I'm not there yet," Mr. Easley chuckled, shaking his growing pot belly. "How's that no good brother of yours?" he said with a teasing smile. He had nothing but respect for the young man.

"Jack's working as hard as ever every day," Ann said with a light smile.

"I worry about you kids, you know," Mr. Easley said, scratching his short and well kept beard. "It can't be easy for you, your parents gone and all. How are the little ones holding?" Mr. Easley's voice was low, promising that it was for their ears only. His eyes were kind and fatherly. He deeply cared for this family and that warmed Kim's heart.

Ann got a little teary eyed, which was a lot unlike her. "Marie and Claire don't get it," Ann said quietly. "

"Come on, let's get some air," Mr. Easley suggests. As a retired school counselor, Mr. Easley had sadly seen this more than once. Together, the three go outside to the church garden that makes up the back of the property line. They take a seat on the cushy patio swing and Ann composes herself.

They don't understand that they won't see mom and dad for a long time. They keep asking 'Jack, when is mommy coming home?' Jack always says 'Don't worry, they'll be home anytime now." Ann is about to break and Kim's right behind her, hearing this for the first time. "How long will that answer last?" The first of Ann's tears finally rolled. "That answer isn't going to work for two years," Ann said and hid behind her hands.

Kim was speechless. All she could think to do was wrap Ann in a big hug. Ann didn't hesitate to hug Kim back.

"Jack is trying so hard to keep everyone together," Ann said softly. "He isn't supposed to have to do this. He needs help, and I can't help him as much as I want to. I try, but he just needs a little more help. We need a mom!" Ann seethed through gritted teeth.

This was worse than Mr. Easley had expected. "Ann, I need to call someone. I'm not going to separate _anyone_ ," he stressed to ease the red eyed glare an had just shot him. "There are people we can call to help all of you in situations like this. They're pretty much government case assigned nannies," he explained.

"Fuck that!" Ann finally lost control of her tongue. "We don't need some Cruella Deville, Nanny McPhee crossover shit!" Ann hated the idea of some new woman none of them knew trying to make it her house while Jack was taking care of his out of house responsibilities.

Kim cleared her throat and dried her eyes. "Don't call anybody. I'll do it," Kim volunteered with no waver in her voice. "I'll help Jack cook and clean. I'll help them get to school on time and do their homework. I'll help pay the damn bills."

"But..." whatever argument Ann was about to make was shut down.

"I'm not going to live across the street and do nothing while I know this is happening. Jack has already hired me as a steady babysitter already. I'm someone the kids like and trust. I've known you since you were ten, Ann. I can't watch while Jack drives himself to death," Kim's resolve was beyond determined, beyond being told no.

"I think you two need to talk to Jack about this," Mr. Easley said. "Talk to him and please keep me in mind. And Ann, I would like to talk to you every Sunday to see how you're doing."

"Alright, thank you, Mr. Easley."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Jack came through the door sweaty and grumpy. Jack had made a habit of jogging home from work because he would take exercise any way he could get it with his schedule. He didn't always have time for the full, real deal. He was grumpy because he was tired and hated his job. As always.

Jack dropped his backpack in the hallway and went to the kitchen to grab a quick bite. He hadn't eaten all day, hadn't had the time. He made a small sandwich and said hi to the kids washing dishes.

"Morning guys," Jack chuckles because at 4:30 pm, it's the first time he sees them. He goes down the line of heads and kisses each one on the top of their hair. "Wait, what the hell..." Jack pedals to realized he just kissed golden blonde hair.

"Hi Jack," Kim says with a smile as she turns around. "How was work?"

"What's up Kim? Did I ask you to watch the kids today and I forgot?" Jack was completely lost. It sounded like something he would do.

"No, I just felt like coming over to help out with the kids," Kim kept smiling. She knew she had to talk to Jack about this morning, but she felt like right after work was a bad time.

"That's really nice of you, Kim. I don't think I can afford to pay you extra hours, I don't know if..." Jack was cut off by Kim's chuckle and head shaking. "What?"

"I didn't stop in looking for extra paid hours, Jack," Kim explains. "I'm here because..." Kim wasn't sure how to word it.

"Kim's here because this family needs help, Jack," Ann finished for her. "Don't get all stubborn and 'I don't need anyone' like I know you want to. I can see it on your face."

"Shut up, Ann. I've been holding us together since mom and dad... since it's been just us!" Jack's temper was kicking up again. "I can do this. I can keep us fed and warm and together. Kim, I asked you to watch the kids every now and then so Ann can have a break,. I can handle this."

"Oh come on, Jack! Do I need to bring up last night?" Ann challenged, standing next to Kim.

"Didn't I say shut up?" Jack glared down his little sister but she didn't give an inch.

"You're taking care of us, you're leading this family but you can't just put us down because you think we're challenging you. We're not fucking challenging you!" Ann shouted. "You broke down last night, you broke down hard! You fell asleep with a wet pillow, didn't you?"

"Ann, stop it," Jack warned through gritted teeth.

"Hey guys, why don't you go upstairs and play for a while, okay?" Kim suggested to the three younger ones who bolted upstairs. They knew those were key words signifying a fight was about to go down.

"What the fuck is this, an intervention?" Jack asked with a humorless chuckle.

"I guess so, yeah." Ann said, throwing up her arms. "You need help, Jack. We all do. You can't be here all the time and you can't help that. I can babysit but I can't do anything more than that. You're more of a dad to us than dad ever was. But I'm fifteen. I can't be a mom. The kids need a mom, at least a mom figure. You know who can do that? Kim!" Ann pointed straight to the shell shocked blonde.

"Jack, that wasn't my..." Kim tried to defend herself but Jack held up his hand to stop her, his head down.

"No, she's right, Kim," Jack admitted. "I did break down last night. I... I did cry myself to sleep last night, alright?!" Jack yelled and pinched the bridge of his nose, his eyes closed. "Fuck I hate this..." Jack's voice shook.

"I'm going to leave you two alone. I'll go tell the kids it's okay," Ann said quietly and left the pair.

"It's okay Jack, you can talk to me," Kim said warmly, a hand on his shoulder. "What's going on?"

Jack took a deep breath and tried to compose himself. "I'm trying so hard, Kim. Last night I was on the couch just trying to relax, trying to breath. I couldn't. I have so much to do, so much to worry about I almost had a panic attack just thinking. Do you know what that's like? Being so overwhelmed you have an anxiety attack by just... fucking thinking!" Jack shouted in anger and slammed is fist down on the washing machine behind him.

"I have so much school work, so much actual work, and I have to worry about these little guys at the same time. I have to worry about keeping them fed, making sure they get to school, making sure they remember to take a bath or shower, and then there's their homework, too. I want to be able to do it all, Kim, but I can't handle being a dad to four on top of what my life was before," Jack finally finished and for the second time in two days, he couldn't stop himself from breaking in front of another person. The thing he hated most.

"Hey, come on. Come here," Kim said softly, a tear breaking from her eye for the second time that day. She hated knowing Jack was fighting so hard, that he was in this spot. No one should have to do this alone, she thought.

"It's okay, Jack. You just need a little help, okay? That's all you need. Please, let me help you," Kim was close to begging. "I can never replace your mom, but you NEED help," Kim urged.

"Ann was right," Jack whispered, getting a hold of himself again. "They need a mom, and I can't do that. Ann asked for my help with a boy yesterday and I couldn't even do that. I'm her brother, damn it. The kids need me AND you. They already love you."

"I told Ann earlier, Jack. I'm here for all if you. I can't sit across the street while you guys try to keep this family together. I'll do whatever it takes. Between you, me and Ann, we can give Claire, Marie and Michael a pretty normal childhood until your parents get back."

"Kim, I can't ask you to completely dedicate yourself to this like I have to. You have school and the hospital, too. Don't burn yourself to the ground," Jack tried to meet her in the middle somewhere.

"We can do this together Jack. I want to do this with you," Kim held his eyes and wouldn't let him go. She needed him to know just how serious she really was. "Jack, if not for you, for them. Their so adorable and young. I don't want them thinking any of this is their fault, that it's only you guys because no one cares. Nobody seems to want to tell me where you're parents are, but it's not fair."

"You're right, Kim. It's not fair to any of us, not to you now either, since you're hell bent on becoming part of the troop. I said we need you, and we do. I'm hot and cold, I know. It's just... I'm not used to counting on others, you know?"

"It's okay Jack, you don't need to apologize. You have trust issues, I can't relate but I understand. That being said, you don't have reason to believe this outside of us being friends, but I need to say this anyway. I would never do anything to hurt these kids. I only want to help them as much as I can."

Jack didn't say anything to Kim. Instead, he did something completely unexpected. He held his arms open and offered her a hug. He didn't throw his arms around her and crush her. He gave her the option, and she walked into him. They wrapped each other in a warm and safe hug, not crushing or overly needy.

"Thank you," Jack said firmly. "We just need a little help, that's all."

 **XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

 **There's another chapter down. I love every review and each one makes me want to update so much quicker, but alas, my ridiculous real life gets in the way.**


	4. Coffee, Cat Naps and Apples

Jack and Kim broke their hug when they heard footsteps coming down the stairs. They both turned and saw the four kids coming in. Claire and Marie looked a little tense.

"I'm sorry guys, come here," Jack said softly and scooped up Marie in a big hug.

"Did you and Jack have a fight, Kimmy?" Claire asked carefully, obviously afraid the answer would be yes.

"Oh no, Peanut, never!" Kim soothed the little girl in her arms. "Jack just had a really bad day and had to talk about it. We're not mad at each other, are we Jack?"

"No, not at all," Jack smiled at Kim and leaned forward, kissing Claire's hair. "I'm sorry if I worried you guys. Everything is okay," Jack promised.

"Jack, I'm hungry. Is it dinner soon?" Marie asked, still in his arms. "I don't know what I want though..."

Jack laughed at Marie's adorable audacity to think she had the final say. Of course she was in consideration, but it was up to Jack and Kim in reality, given they were making it. Jack stopped and smiled a little. It was his _and Kim's_ decision. Something about that tickled his mind's fancy.

"What should we make?" Kim asked Jack.

"You're staying for dinner?!" Claire's voice was so hopeful, even if she hadn't planned to, she had to now.

"Yeah, I'm gonna help Jack make it," Kim smiled at the small bundle of child in her arms that tried to squeeze the life from her.

Jack went to the fridge and his eyes shot here and there. "Alright team," Jack said, and everyone came in for a huddle at the fridge. "Chicken or pork?" Pork won that consensus. Jack moved up to the freezer. "Carrots, corn, or mixed?"

The kids voted for corn, but Kim interjected. "Corn is tasty, but it's not that good for you. It's not bad for you, but there's not a lot of nutrition in it. It's an empty vegetable."

"Oh, what if we have mixed because there's corn in it, but full veggies, too!" Marie offered and was proud of her sound logic.

"Marie, you're wisdom is far beyond your age. Maybe even Ann's," Jack joked, knowing that would piss off Ann. "Lastly, taters. Red or baked? Keep in mind, if we do baked I can slice them and do them with cheese."

"Oh yeah, we're doing that," Kim decided for them. "Can you guys clean up the dining room while Jack and I make dinner please?" Kim asked politely. The kids just stared at her, like they didn't trust her. "Was it something I said?" Kim asked Jack, feeling nervous now.

"Well yeah, but not in a bad way. They're not used to being politely, warmly even, told to do a chore. They're kinda used to being barked at by dad or me calling for them to do it from two rooms away," Jack admitted.

Kim looked back to the kids but they were already gone, diligently working to clean the table and whatever crap was strewn on the floor. "Hey Jack?" Kim asked while she dug for the pots they would need for dinner.

"Hmm?" Jack mumbled in response as he set up Pandora on his phone. Hey Oh, or Snow, by the Red Hot Chili Peppers coming on made him smile. He looked over to see what Kim wanted, and his gaze fell straight down to her perfectly presented ass.

Kim bending over with her butt straight in the air while encased in grey leggings was in no way fair to the opposite sex. She righted herself with two pots in hand and turned around, giving Jack time to fix his stare.

"If you don't mind me asking, what are your parents like?" Kim asked, unsure if it was something Jack would talk about, or if she was overstepping bounds.

Jack chuckled and began slicing the pork chump roast into child edible slabs. "Well, you've met my mom. She's mom through and through to everybody. Dad though..." Jack shook his head and chuckled humorlessly.

"Jack, I'm sorry. You don't have to..." Kim tried to settle him before he could go off.

"No, it's cool. You should know why things are how they are right now. Nothing is 'just the way it is.' Dad's an asshole and a drunk, to put it simply. He doesn't exactly get what's okay in front of the kids and what isn't. We've all been subjected to a lot of shit, and that's one of the reasons I bolted at seventeen," Jack chuckled again though nothing was really funny.

"I'm sorry, Jack. I didn't know you guys have been struggling for so long. How long have you and your dad been..." Kim was formulating her word choice.

"At war?" Jack asked, that being his word choice.

"I was going to go with 'at odds,'" Kim said, but allowed Jack to continue.

"Hum, that's kind of a complicated story. When I was growing up, I was pretty much wrapped around his finger. It wasn't till I was about fifteen that I started to realize he wasn't someone I should try to be," Jack explained.

"What made you see something was wrong?" Kim asked, sitting on the counter.

"I went on a road trip for a while with Jerry and his family. I saw what his family were like, and I knew that my parents had it all wrong. I just knew. That tore the illusion that everything was normal in my life, and things snowballed from there until I left," Jack shrugged like the last five years of his life was no big deal.

"Jack..."

"Can we be done talking about this for now, please?" Jack asked in an even tone to let her know he wasn't mad. "I just don't like talking about it a lot, okay?"

"Sorry, I didn't mean to pry," Kim said quietly, still worried she had crossed a line or asked too much.

"It's fine Kim, I don't mind talking about it, just... a little bit at a time," Jack swallowed, feeling uncomfortable.

"I sliced up the potatoes, by the way," Kim informed him with a smile, pushing her little cutting board forward to show her work.

"Not bad," Jack lightly smiled as he took her contribution to the dinner. "You didn't peel them. Nice," Jack said pleased. "The skin is flavorful and loaded with nutrients. The texture doesn't ruin the spud if you do it right."

"Back up there, mister. 'Not bad?'" Kim scoffed. "Those are the nicest sliced potatoes you've ever seen in your life!" Kim argued indignantly.

"The best you're getting is 'not bad,'" Jack wouldn't budge. "It's than good enough for this crew, but they'd fry that up and give it to the wait staff down at the Seaside," Jack chuckled. "It's closer to a potato chip than to a scalloped potato."

"I forgot I was working with the Iron Chef..." Kim mumbled.

Jack sighed and flipped one of the chump steaks he was working on. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be overcritical. Your potato chips are beautiful," Jack half joked and half apologized.

"I'm playing around, Jack," Kim laughed. "I thought we were just having some fun banter." Kim obviously wasn't hurt by Jack's harmless critique.

"This is fun," Jack couldn't keep the smirk from his face. He was starting to think he was having too much fun playing house with Kim, but he was going to allow himself this small pleasure.

"What?" Kim giggled, becoming aware of Jack's gaze.

"Nothing," Jack said dismissively. "Wanna get the veggies started?" Jack asked, hoping to change the subject.

"Sure," Kim said, watching Jack suspiciously. Jack knew he had been caught looking, but it would only be awkward if he let it be awkward.

After a few more preparations, Ann and the little ones set the table while Jack and Kim got dinner ready to serve.

The five of them sat down at Jack's table for four, but three of them still being quite small, it was a just fine placement.

"What are we doing after dinner?" Kim asked as she took her first bite. She wasn't used to saying 'we' in this context, but she found herself oddly comfortable with it.

"Jack's making us do homework," Claire grumbled as she pushed a pea around her plate. The topic of school work was almost enough to kill her appetite.

"Don't feel bad, Peanut. Me and Jack are going to do homework, too," Kim said, ruffling Claire's curly brown her. She got her mom's hair along with Michael. Jack and Ann and Marie's was long and straight.

"You guys are too?" Marie asked, sometimes forgetting in her young age that Jack was not only a student, but also led by example.

"Yes we are. We're studying Ancient Greece Philosophy," Jack enunciated each word.

"That's so cool!" What is it?" Marie asked with complete enthusiasm. Kim smiled and couldn't fight back a giggle while Ann just dropped her head on the table.

"Uh..." Jack tried to find a summary fit for ages eight to twelve.

"We study old dudes from Greece a really long time ago that teach us how to think well and ask really good questions," Kim saved the day on that one, earning a fist bump from Jack that she accepted with a roll of her eyes.

"Wanna trade that for algebra?" Ann asked hopefully.

"No," Jack and Kim said flatly in unison.

"So Kim..." Ann began, catching the blonde guest's attention. "There's this boy..."

"Say no more, Ann. All you have to tell me is where he lives and where he sleeps. Leave the rest to me," Kim winked and went back to her dinner.

"No, oh my god..." Ann sighed and hid her face in her hands.

"Oh, it's THAT kind 'so there's this boy' situation. Jack and Michael, finish up in the living room please?" Kim asked politely.

"But..." Jack tried to argue but Kim's glare shut him down. "Let's go, Michael," Jack gave in.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Jack and Michael quietly tiptoed into the dining room to try to reach the kitchen, but they didn't have to. Kim and Ann were already hugging it out.

"Thank you so much, Kim. I feel like I can really do this," Ann said happily.

"I'm glad I could help," Kim smiled. Kim had a little brother, but he never asked her coming of age questions. He usually went to Jack. "So are you going to ask this boy out tomorrow?"

"I think I will. Can I invite him to dinner this week?" Ann asked hopefully, looking between Jack and knew that this ship had a captain and a first mate now **(A/N: No, not that kind of mate. Get your mind out of the gutter)**.

"Yeah, just let me know when," Jack shrugged. Jack liked the idea of sniffing this kid out before he and Ann could get serious.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Dinner was cleared and the homework was done. They had just enough time to settle in for a movie. Forty-five minutes into Lilo & Stitch and the kids were out, with the exception of Ann.

Each one took one of the kids in their arms and carried them to bed at only 9:00. Jack tucked in Michael, Ann tucked in Claire and Kim tucked in Marie.

Before closing the door, Kim kissed the two girls' foreheads and whispered goodnight. Jack stood in the doorway and watched her. He could barely believe what he was seeing, and he couldn't believe how good seeing that simple little act made him feel.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Jack threw punch after punch into the heavy black canvas bag that hung from the basement ceiling. He bobbed and weaved once before throwing three more punches and a side snap kick.

He heard footsteps coming down the old wooden stairs. He looked at his t-shirt that he had cast aside to the clothes drier. He looked at his wrapped and gloved hands. He didn't have time to get his shirt back on. So he went back to the bag.

"Hey Jack, I'm gonna," Kim froze when she saw him. Her eyes took in sweat slicked brunette hair, rounded shoulders, carved arms, perfected abs and granite muscled chest.

"Gonna..." Jack fished for her as he didn't miss a beat.

"I uh... I'm gonna head home for the night, alright?" Kim asked with suddenly dry mouth.

Jack threw one last punch combo and ended his round with a tornado roundhouse kick. He took off the gloves and tossed them on top of the drier. He didn't bother to put his shirt on. She sees him now, and he wouldn't be able to get that shirt off again.

"Alright," Jack said pleasantly. "Thank you so much, Kim. I don't know how to say it without completely understating it, but... you mean a lot to us," Jack said softly. He wasn't that good at the whole gratitude thing.

"Don't mention it," Kim smiled and turned to leave. "No problem, Jack. I'll come back in the morning and bring the kids to school?"

Jack chuckled. "You don't have to do that, Kim. They can get to the bus stop just fine." Jack didn't want to ask too much of Kim. He knew she asked, but he didn't want her to do anything out of obligation.

"No, I want to. Buses suck, and I have to be to school before the bus comes anyway. They'll have more time to hang out with their friends and Ann can study or whatever." Jack wondered if this girl's heart had a bottom.

"I'll leave it up to you, then. I'll be long gone and clocked in before they're up, so you're going to be working with Ann to get the kiddos situated," Jack told her.

"Yeah, no problem," Kim assured him. The began walking together up out of the basement and through the sleeping house. Jack was in front of her and she couldn't help but to stare in appreciation at the way Jack took care of himself.

Jack even opened the door for her and ushered her to the porch, but he stayed in the house, given his shirt was still in hand. "I'll see you tomorrow. Good night, Kim."

"Good night, Jack," Kim said as quietly as Jack had. Neither of them seemed to have the will to move, though.

Ann was coming back in from putting out the garbage for the truck that came early Monday morning. Man Eater by Hall and Oates was playing on her iPod, making her feel devious.

"Whoops," Ann said with a smirk as she pushed Kim straight into Jack as she entered the house and went upstairs.

Kim let out a squeak as she caught herself, one hand on Jack's bicep and another on his chest. Jack's hands instantly grabbed her sides to stabilize her. They stared at each other for a moment before they came back to their senses.

"Night."

"Yup." The two pulled apart and went separate ways as if they were burned and blamed each other for it.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Jack woke up Monday morning with a spring in his step he wasn't used to. He felt like he even had something to look forward to. He couldn't remember the last time he hadn't dreaded Monday.

At 5:58 a.m., Jack was out of bed two minutes before his alarm clock. He pulled up his jeans and rolled his socks on, followed by his boots. Hd was a tennis shoe kinda guy, but waterproof boots were prefered given his wet and sometimes slippery line of work.

He pulled on a v-neck and was out of his room by 6:01. He brushed his teeth and his hair, and then applied a fair but not choke inducing amount of Old Spice deodorant and body shot. He grabbed his pre-packed backpack and took off down the street at a brisk walk.

"Fellas," Jack greeted the three morning cooks before bracing himself for his boss, Ty. Ty was the only thing that could kill Jack's morning.

Entering the office, he didn't see Ty at his desk. Expecting some kind of prank, Jack dropped into a fighting stance. Nothing happened, so he let down his guard long enough to clock in fifteen minutes early.

"Where's Ty?" Jack asked one of the cooks cautiously.

"He's out today, but he left special instructions for you," Devin the cook gave him a piece of paper.

 _Dear Douchebag,_

 _You have a new dishwasher today! He's going to be your supervisor after he understands the ropes, so teach him well! He'll give me a full report on your performance and attitude._

 _-Your goddamn boss, Ty._

Jack crumpled the note and threw it in the garbage. "Did you read that?" Jack asked, obviously pissed.

"No, but I heard Ty say Friday that his stepson Frank was starting..." Devin said, not knowing if that meant anything to Jack.

Jack threw his head back and groaned. "Fucking kill me now. PLEASE!" Jack punched the wall. Hard. Nothing could kill his day like Ty. Now he had to deal with Ty AND Frank?

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

7:00 am rolled in and Jack had plowed through the morning set up as fast as he could so he had to do less with Frank, the biggest idiot he had ever met. The milks were out, the juice and pop machines were good to go. The silverware was at the beginning and ends of the food lines. All he had left was the deli bar when Frank came in.

"Hello, Jack," Frank said with no attempt to hide his sneer.

"Hey, it's dick breath! It's been a while!" Jack said with the fakest joy he'd ever mustered. "Come on this way, Rex. I'm gonna show you what a slicer is. We use it for cutting meat," Jack told him like he was five.

"I know what a deli slicer is!" Frank barked indignantly.

"Do you know how to USE one?" Jack challenged. Frank shuffled and looked down at his feet. "Yup, thought so. Let's go."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Kim didn't even knock as she entered Jack's house to see Ann and the kids just finishing breakfast.

"Morning, team!" Kim called, sounding bright eyed and bushy tailed.

"Kimmy!" Claire cried as she broke away from the table and launched herself at the blonde in question.

"Hey Peanut!" Kim caught her and pulled her up into a big hug. "How are you?"

"I'm good," Claire said as Kim put her down to give Marie a morning hug.

"And you?" Kim asked.

"Better if it was Saturday again," Marie grumbled. She was the Garfield of ten year olds. There was a lot of Jack's influence there as well. She was a hell of a cuddler though, so Kim wasn't sure where she picked that up. It sure wasn't from Ann or Michael.

"Care for a bowl of cereal, Kim?" Ann asked as she brought her empty bowl to the sink and washed it, setting it in the rack to dry. There was Jack's work ethic. Knock it out fast so it can't build up.

"Nah, I'll eat at school," Kim said. SU's food wasn't bad, and she'd get to see Jack. Seeing Jack was just a sideline reason, Kim told herself. "Are you guys ready to go?"

"What time is it? The bus shouldn't be here for a while..." Ann questioned.

"I was going to bring you," Kim said.

"We don't have to sit on that cramped bus with all those buttheads?" Marie asked.

Kim laughed aloud. "Not if you don't want to."

"Let's get going, then," Ann said as she and the little guys went to Kim's 2011 Dodge Caravan. She really lucked out when her dad handed it down to her when he upgraded. Chuck was test drove new models for a living, so he had nice perks and the Crawfords weren't exactly hurting for cash.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

After Kim had dropped the kids off at the elementary, middle and high schools, she made it to SU right on time. She got her breakfast consisting of an orange, blueberry yogurt, scrambled eggs, and a sausage patty she put between two hash brown triangles, having learned that from Jack.

She ate in silence, except when another student would strike up pleasant conversation. Kim avoided the stereotypical parties and declined offers to smoke weed left and right, but she was still usually a sunny individual.

She caught a glimpse of Jack walking a stack of plates from the dish room to where they lived next to the serving line. She never understood how he could carry a still steaming stack without as much as wincing it grimacing. She wondered just how calloused and rough his hands must be.

She also noticed... no! Frank was shadowing him? Frank was to be Jack's new dish partner? Was Ty trying to make Jack quit?

Kim finished her breakfast and went to the window, but Frank pushed himself past Jack.

"Morning Kim. Looking lovely as ever," Frank said with the dumbest smile she had ever seen. It took every gag reflex in the world for her not to puke her brains out.

"Frank, I see you still look like you should have been dead and buried nineteen years ago," Kim said with a light tone and a joyful smile. Knowing Frank, she would be out of the cafeteria before he knew he had even been insulted.

"Jack, how are you?" Kim asked peering passed Frank.

Jack said, "I'm good. You?" But he pelvic thrusted once, dragged his thumb across his throat and pointed to himself, their unique sign language for _fucking kill me!_

Kim frowned knowing that Frank was causing Jack's sour mood. He usually perked right up when she came to his window. "I'll see you at noon to study for our exam?" Kim asked hopefully.

Jack did perk up at that. "Of course," Jack smiled, remembering their study date, wait... session. Yeah, study session.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

When noon rolled around, Jack was clocked out faster than... someone who wasn't Jack clocking out. He took two red apples with him and got a coffee for him and Kim. Studying the Pre -Socratics through the Credo could put almost anyone to sleep.

Jack hauled ass out of the dining hall and down to the library. He found the table in the front left corner that was his unofficial office. A few students and the three professors he had this semester recognized it as such.

Kim's nursing class must have held over somehow, because at 12:15, Jack was sound asleep and Kim tried not to laugh. When she did arrive, she wasn't sure if the sight of a haggard and already exhausted Jack was adorable... or sad. People were usually refreshed and ready to go for another week of hell after a weekend. But here was Jack, laid out and dead to the world when at noon when he had to be on campus until 7:30 p.m.

Kim took the cushy chair next to him and watched him sleeping peacefully, torn between letting him sleep and waking him to study. She needed to study this more than he did, after all. She also knew Jack would be pissed if she put priority on his nap over her studying. He was just selfless like that.

No matter how knock down, drag out, dead tired Jack was, he always put others over himself. 'I can sleep later,' Jack would say. Kim knew that when he said that, it was sleep he wouldn't get back, couldn't make up.

Jack's selflessness with helping others at school, staying till close at work with Jerry on Fridays when he was scheduled for rush... that made him stronger and better in her eyes than his workouts ever could.

Jack was always there for everyone else with his hands in his pockets so they couldn't put returns in his hands. Someone needed to help Jack. Kim would help Jack. She would get under the cross that was his home life with him, and together they could lift it.

Kim's phone's text tone went off and Jack woke with a start. Kim sighed in frustration towards whoever had texted her because it woke up the sleeping soldier next to her.

"Alright, let's do this," Jack said as he sat up and rubbed his hands together, signifying it was go time.

As Jack dug in his backpack for his books, Kim noticed the pair of apples and two coffees.

"Jack, did you bring me an apple and coffee?" Kim's voice was hushed.

"I sure did. Can't study the heavy stuff without a little pick-me-up, can you?" Jack said with a light smile.

"You didn't have to, really," Kim said almost sadly, feeling bad about the trouble Jack was going through just for her, just because he was naturally a great guy.

"No, it's cool. I can pretty much take whatever I want to from the cafeteria, within reason. Perks of being the only student willing to come in for 6:30 I guess," Jack shrugged.

"Thank you," Kim said sincerely. She was beginning to doubt that Jack's heart and good nature had a bottom. He seemed to think of everything in her regards, and even with all the crap stacked against him, even when tired to the point of collapsing, Jack's fighting spirit never gave in.

Kim thought if anyone could do what Jack was doing; school, work, staying in shape and raising his own siblings, it was Jack Brewer himself. Kim didn't mind being just the little bit of help he needed. She didn't mind at all. She felt like she was repaying the universe somehow.


	5. Tables and Flowers For Valentine's Day

"Jack, do you have a minute?" his history professor and student advisor asked.

"Sure Dr. Gillespie, what can I do for you?" Jack asked the shorter blonde man.

"Are you... are you doing okay?" Dr. Rudy Gillespie was one of the few professors at Seaford University that actually cared about his students.

"Yeah, I'm doing just fine. A lot going on, but I'm charging through it," Jack said, only half lying.

"Are you sure, Jack? I'm used to nothing but A's and A-'s from you. You've been gradually getting lower, man. Not terribly, but just enough to notice. Is there something going on?"

"Nothing out of the ordinary. Just work, school, the kids, work and school again," Jack played off like he was totally fine.

"Work and school, I can get that," Rudy nodded in agreement. "Wait, did you say kids?" Rudy backpedaled.

"Yeah, I'm watching my siblings while my parents are away," Jack said, leaving out a lot but not lying.

"So everything is going okay? There's nothing I can help you with?" Rudy asked as he took off his tie, happy to be done with classes for another day.

"Not really. I'm struggling a bit under the loads to be honest, but I can handle it, Dr. Gillespie. I appreciate your concern," Jack said warmly but not sounding like a sap or weakling. Jack liked Rudy, and Rudy had an interest in Jack because he was a hard ass and was good at what he did. There was respect in that.

After Jack's brief talk, he couldn't be happier with what time it was. 7:30. Time to go home and relax until his bedtime of 10:00. Eat something for the first time since noon, watch some TV, lead the kiddos in a quick karate exercise, maybe.

After Jack's quick walk, he opened his front door to hear the TV on and the kids laughing at something. Jack smiled at the lighthearted laughter. The kids could seem like a task sometimes, but he knew he needed them. They kept him light, they gave him a reason to keep fighting.

Jack kicked off his shoes and dropped his backpack before going into the living room. The kids sat on the couch and Kim was in the recliner, the footstool up and a book in hand.

"Evening, everyone," Jack greeted casually as he took the end of the couch closest to Kim.

"Hey Jack, how was your last class?" Kim asked with a small smile, happy to see her friend home and seemingly in good spirits. After her ponderings of his wellbeing in the library that day, she felt like she needed to know, or try to find out. There was no telling if Jack was or wasn't okay at the moment and if he'd be honest if he wasn't great.

"It was kinda boring today. Rudy was great as always, but the material was... meh," Jack shrugged. The Cold War wasn't exactly Jack's thing.

"Is Rudy still the undying ball of energy that was our sensei?" Kim asked with a smile, remembering the man fondly. He was eccentric as all hell, but aren't doctors usually?

"Of course he is. He misses the dojo, though. Once he got the professorship though, he couldn't pass it up. He's still in Seaford, and he mentioned us and Jerry having dinner together soon," Jack informed her.

"I'd love that," Kim smiled warmly. "Are you hungry?" Kim asked, and just the word 'hungry' made Jack's stomach rumble something fierce. "Sit tight," Kim said as she patted his knee and jogged off to the kitchen.

Jack heard a cupboard, then the fridge and the freezer. He began to wonder what was happening when he heard the microwave.

Moments later, Kim came back with a plate with tater tots and two chicken brats in one hand, a cup of V8 in the other. Kim handed him the food and sat back down.

"What's all this?" Jack asked, honestly surprised. He didn't expect that.

"It's dinner..." Kim answered a little nervously, worried now that he wasn't satisfied in the slightest with her offering.

"I can see that," Jack chuckled. "You didn't have to get and make me dinner, Kim."

"I know, I just wanted to. I thought it would be a nice surprise after having been on campus for thirteen straight hours. And you got the coffee and apple, so we're square," Kim explained.

"Thank you," Jack said warmly, deeply touched by this smallest of sentiments that was filled with so much care. It seems stupid, but it was a big deal to Jack.

"You're welcome," Kim smiled back, happy to give Jack something so little that meant so much.

"How is everyone?" Jack asked the whole living room. He was met by a chorus of 'good!'. "Do you guys have any homework?"

"Kimmy helped us get it done before you got home so we could have more time with you," Claire said and hugged his arm. "Do you have homework?"

Jack tried not to laugh at that question. The homework never seemed to end! "I have a bit, but I want to see you guys. I feel like I never get to anymore," Jack said as he put Claire onto one leg and Marie sat on the other. He pulled them both into a tight hug and didn't catch Kim taking snapping their picture with her phone.

"I love you guys," Jack whispered and let them go, allowing them both to cuddle into his chest.

Kim couldn't keep the grin from her face, seeing this bonding moment that nobody outside of this room had ever seen before. This is why Jack does what he does.

"How was your day, Kim?" Jack asked, turning his attention to the blonde next to him.

"It was okay," Kim shrugged. "Nothing out of the ordinary. I'm just happy to be here relaxing."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Kim helped the kids to bed while Jack did what readings he could put his mind to. When Kim came downstairs, Jack was sitting on the couch with his book in his hand, a pen between his teeth and a notebook in his lap.

"Hey," Kim said with a sigh, having seen Jack hard at work again.

"Hey," Jack said looking up, giving Kim his attention over that of the book. "What's up?"

"Are you okay?" Kim went straight to the point.

"Yeah, just beat. That seems to be happening every day," Jack said with his signature humorless chuckle. "You?"

Kim smiled lightly. "I'm good," she said as she sat down next to him, almost on him. "Are you sure you're good? You were pretty quiet this evening," Kim pressed without trying to press too much.

"I'm just trying to keep my head on straight, and Rudy could even tell I'm starting to sink a little," Jack admitted.

"What do you mean? Is your anxiety getting worse? Your grades? Are you depressed?" Kim was in full worry mode now. She cared not only because it was Jack, but because the Brewer children relied on him, too.

"Well, all of it, really," Jack began to give in yard by yard to Kim's inquiries. "After mom and dad's sentencing..."

"Sentencing?!" Kim clapped her hand over her mouth after her outburst, remembering the kids were happily sleeping. "Sentencing? They're in prison?"

Jack nodded, staring at his hands. "Two years for embezzling from the bank they were tellers at," Jack finally revealed to Kim why the kids had fallen into his lap. "The court wanted to foster them until the end of their serving time and then there was going to be some kind of crazy review to decide parent capability of further raising the kids," Jack closed his eyes as he tried to focus.

"I couldn't let the kids be moved off somewhere, Kim. I had to keep them together, where I know they're safe. The best way I could do that was by signing on as their temporary legal guardian. They moved in and my life got even more crazy, and now I'm trying so hard to keep everything together, to keep them on the straight and usual, you know?" Jack paused and his voice cracked a little.

"I know you're trying so hard, Jack," Kim said with her hand on his shoulder. "You're doing such a great job with it all. It might not be worth much to you... but I'm proud of you."

Jack didn't respond. Kim's words were in complete control of his head. Those words from her meant so much. Jack's depression made him wonder what the point of trying was. His anxiety told him he would utterly flop and mess up anything he tried, which backed up his depression's point of why bother.

And then here was Kim. Smart, funny, kind and caring, perfect Kim telling him she was was proud of him. Of course it didn't solve everything, but Kim's opinion of him did matter to his head and heart.

"Do you mean it?" Jack found himself asking softly, his brown eyes burning into hers like determined wildfire. He had to know she meant it and wasn't just saying it because she thought he needed to hear it.

"I absolutely do. I am _so_ proud of you, Jack. There's no way I couldn't be, and anyone who isn't doesn't know the real you and they're deeply missing out," Kim said with heartfelt conviction.

The two were still entangled by the gaze they shared and directed at each other. They were so close, their thighs touching and hands brushing. Just a few more inches and they'd be able to feel each other's breath. Two more after that and their lips would finally touch.

"Jack?"

"Hmm?"

"You're staring," Kim pointed out, trying to break up the moment though she didn't know why.

"So are you," Jack retorted.

"You started it," Kim argued weakly.

"If you don't like it, close your eyes," Jack told her, his voice becoming deeper and his own eyes darker.

Kim tried to will her eyes to stay open, to not give into Jack's game. She found herself unable, her heart beating out her brain. Her eyes fluttered closed, the last thing she saw was Jack's spreading smile.

"That's my girl," Jack whispered and Kim could smell the orange Tic Tacs Jack always sucked on after a meal.

"What's gotten into you?" Kim wanted to giggle but her throat closed in anticipation.

"No more questions," Jack ordered. This was it. It was finally going to happen. They were going to happen, Kim thought.

"Jack, Kimmy," Claire said from the doorway. "My tummy hurts," she said with a frown.

Jack and Kim pulled away like they had pushed each other. "Aww, come here Peanut," Kim said with her arms open. Claire walked over and was lifted up by Kim to sit in her lap.

Jack leaned back and speared his hands through his combed back hair that cut off at the base of his neck. Whatever spell the close proximity had created, was broken.

"I'll make you some tea, okay? I'll give it to you in a sip cup because you do need some sleep," Jack said as he got up and went to the kitchen. He warmed the tea and put it in the cup he said he would and made his way back.

He entered the living room and again his heart melted. Kim was laying on the couch with Claire's head resting on her chest in a fully fetal position. Claire really wasn't feeling well, he could tell.

"Here you go, buddy," Jack said softly, handing the poor girl the cup when her little arm reached out. He crouched down in front of the girls and rubbed Claire's head. "I'm sorry you don't feel well."

Claire whimpered in response and nuzzled into Kim.

"You're going to be okay, Fluff," Jack promised her when Kim kissed her head.

"Fluff?" Kim allowed herself a small giggle.

"I make a good pillow. I'm fluffy," Claire explained the name that she herself had started. "Jack, my tummy hurts real bad," Claire said, gritting her teeth.

"Should we bring her to the hospital?" Kim asked asked, rubbing Claire's back.

"We might have to. She doesn't look good," Jack said with a grimace.

"Do you want to go for a car ride, Peanut? Can me and Jack take you to see a doctor?" Kim asked as she kissed Claire's head again, trying to sooth her.

Claire nodded and wrapped her arms around Kim's neck as she got up and carried her to the car.

Jack got in the middle set of seats and Kim sat Claire in his lap before she ran to the driver's seat. She sped off and made it to the hospital in a matter of minutes.

Jack was out of the car before Kim was, Claire clutched to his chest. They ran into the emergency entrance and went to the front desk.

"My little sister has terrible stomach pain. Can anyone see her now?" Jack's voice was urgent but he stayed calm. Kim felt useless just standing by his side, but she knew she couldn't do anything right now but hold Claire's tiny hand.

It was only a moment before they were brought to an examination room and this and that question was asked while the doctor did the usual pokes, prods and little tests. The doctor palpitated Claire's stomach and seemed to have a eureka moment.

He gave Claire warm water to drink and he disappeared for roughly ten minutes and came back with two small pills in a cup.

"Will you take these for me please?" the doctor asked Claire kindly while he got her more warm water.

Claire did as told and took the tiny pills one by one. She gave Jack a light smile to show she was okay. She hated pills.

"I'll clear you guys to go. Wait half an hour for the meds to kick in and you'll be just fine, young lady," the doctor said to Claire.

"Wait, what's wrong with her?" Kim asked, given that the doctor hadn't told them.

"Just wait," the doctor said with a chuckle. "Don't even worry about a bill."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

The minutes passed by slowly as the three sat on the couch together, waiting for the pills the doctor gave them to kick in. Almost to the second, Claire shot off the couch and was gone in a little brunette blur.

"What did he give her?" Jack asked, his eyes still trained where Claire had just been patiently sitting.

A few more minutes passed and Claire shyly peeked around the corner. "Jack, Kimmy, I feel better. Good night," Claire said and tried to escape.

"Hold on Peanut, what was wrong?" Kim asked, still concerned.

"Umm... I took a really big poop, and now I'm okay," Claire admitted and sprinted up the stairs.

Jack couldn't hold it. He threw his head back and let out a thunderous laugh. "The kid was just plugged up!" Jack said through his hysterics.

"Be nice!" Kim growled and punched his arm. "She's eight years old. She was terrified!" Kim stood up for her.

"And then?" Jack challenged.

"And then she pooped," Kim gave in.

"You're telling me that you didn't find this a little funny?" Jack was relentless.

Kim gave a little smile. She held up her thumb and index finger no more than a millimeter apart.

"I'll take it," Jack said and chuckled again. "Come on, let me walk you home," Jack offered as they both rose off the couch.

"Sure," Kim said with a giggle and a shake of her head, knowing she lived across the street.

The single minute walk to Kim's door was silent. "Good night, Kim," Jack said with a nod of his head and a nervous smile, fully aware of how close they were to kissing that night.

"Wait, Jack," Kim's voice stopped him in mid turn. She continued when he faced her again, "I'm guessing you're not a guy who puts a lot of stock into Valentine's Day, but it's tomorrow, and I was wondering..." Kim trailed off nervously, twisting back and forth on one foot. She was biting her bottom lip in that way she had no idea drove Jack crazy.

"I would love to have dinner with you tomorrow," Jack smiled and both their hearts damn near popped. "Good night, Kim," Jack said again but a little warmer this time.

"Good night, Jack," Kim said just above a whisper. She swallowed her heart and took a dare, standing on her toes and kissing Jack's cheek.

She was inside her house with the door closed before Jack could make sense of whether or not that had actually happened. The warm tingling sensation on his cheek told him that wasn't a dream. Jack smirked cockily and with a hop in his step that Kim observed from the window, went back to his house for a pleasant sleep.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

All Jack had to do was survive his usual 6:30- 9:00 am shift and his three easiest classes. Then it was Valentine's Day dinner time with the one and only Kim Crawford.

This felt surreal to Jack. They had been friends since their first year of high school. He had a crush on Kim since the day they met, and he swore she liked him too.

It didn't look like it would be too hard to manage until 8:30 when Kim came in.

Frank was wiping down tables when he spotted the unsuspecting blonde. He snuck up behind her and covered her eyes with his hands.

Kim laughed, and said "Good morning, Jack. Valentine's has gotten the best of you, huh?" Kim's breath hitched when one hand slowly trailed down her back and lightly set on her ass.

"You definitely shouldn't have fucking done that!" Jack roared, dropping the carrier full of silverware he had. Without thinking twice, Jack got a running start and jumped on a table. Without breaking stride, he jumped off the table and came down, connecting a fist to Frank's head.

Frank was a very dense individual, and managed to only stagger. Once Kim was a safe distance away, Jack had got another running start, put his head down and drove his shoulder into Frank with such force that he went through a table. Frank wasn't getting up anytime soon.

"Come on, let's get you out of here," Jack said gently as he put his arm around a shocked and disgusted Kim. He led her outside and sat her down on the front step. "Are you okay?"

"Feeling pretty violated, but I'm not hurt," Kim assured him. "I thought he was you, Jack. You were the only one I thought would ever try something like that. I figured it wasn't you when he grabbed my butt, but you intervened before I could react," Kim explained in a rush like she was defending herself.

"It's okay, don't worry about it. It's over and if Frank ever looks at you wrong again, he's going in the ground, alright?" Jack asked her, making her look at him.

Kim nodded and didn't say anything. She opted to throw her arms around him instead, a silent thanks.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

The day dragged on and on until it was finally 5:00. Jack's work and classes were done for the day at 2:30, so he used the two and a half hours until Kim was done for homework.

Jack had argued that he would meet Kim for dinner, but she knew he would have to walk a mile just to get there, so she wouldn't hear of it.

Jack did have the courtesy to knock on her door after they had time to get ready and refresh. For their date. Neither of them could believe it.

The dream ended and became reality when Jack knocked on Kim's door. He almost forgot the flowers he was holding when he saw her. She wore a stunning black dress with black floral print sleeves, the bottom hem came up at an angle, leaving just a bit more of the left leg but nowhere near scandalous. Her was down and in waves, her lips shimmering with lip gloss, because she had heard Jack mention in passing three years ago that she didn't need lipstick.

Kim wasn't dumb struck, but she didn't stop her eyes from dragging down Jack's sculpted torso with a navy blue button down with white pinstripes running vertically in pairs of two. His powerful legs were highlighted under his impossibly blue jeans. She didn't even know Jack had this ensemble.

"Happy Valentine's Day," Jack said with a smile as he found his voice again. Her eyes were almost squeezed from her head by the smile that overtook her face when she saw the flowers Jack produced.

"Jack, they're beautiful," Kim breathed as she took them and inhaled their sweet scent. She usually wasn't one for flowers, but flowers from Jack seemed to be something different entirely.

"Shall we?" Jack asked as he held out his arm. Kim smiled at looped hers through his. They walked the short distance to the minivan and Jack went as far as to open the driver's side door for her. He felt a little awkward, given he didn't know how to drive, but he played it off as a total gentleman. Kim was a strong, independent 21st Century young woman anyway. She probably enjoyed the slight gender roll reversal, he thought.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

The two stood at the front counter of the Seaside and waited to be seated.

"Welcome to the Seaside! Table for... Jack?" Sam the waitress was shocked to say the least. She had never seen Jack here with a girl, let a lone a drop dead gorgeous blonde that belonged in magazines. She had never seen Jack in anything other than a bleach stained t-shirt, either.

"I have a reservation under Mehoff," Jack looked away and rubbed his chin.

Sam glared at him, expecting something like that from Jerry. That had to have been Jerry's idea, she thought.

"Really, on Valentine's Day?" Kim growled.

"I'm sorry! This is the first time I've ever made a reservation where I work! I had to! Don't act like that isn't hilarious," Jack argued.

"Jack, that's so neine it's almost ten," Kim deadpanned.

"Did, did you just..." Jack's jaw had dropped. Kim smiled sheepishly and shrugged in return. "God, you're awesome," Jack said with a smile and led them to their table.

Jack pulled out her chair, waited for her to sit, and then pushed her chair in before sitting down himself. Kim was surprised he knew proper date protocol, but she wasn't going to say it. He even filled her water glass once Sam had set them up.

"Kim, I think we'll be having breakfast a lot together in the very near future," Jack said.

"Oh?" Kim asked, honestly unsure of what he meant.

"Um, after the Frank incident, I quit the university cafeteria," Jack admitted. "I called Phil first, told him what happened. I didn't name you, I just said 'a girl.'"

"You quit?!" Kim was floored. "Jack, you didn't just quit because of..."

"No, Kim," Jack cut her off. "That was just the final straw. It's been a year and a half in the making," Jack assured her. "Phil said I can get all the hours I need, so it's not like I'm unemployed."

Sam took their orders and the food arrived in no time. Jack expected they pushed his ahead because it was him.

When Kim took her first bite of stroganoff, she threw her head back and moaned in bliss. "Jack, you have to try this," Kim urged him.

Jack chuckled and said, "Kim, I work here. I'm familiar."

"Cone on, just give me this little novelty. This one time," she almost pleaded.

Jack rolled his eyes and accepted the fork had had been holding out to him. "Oh my god, that's so much better than any stroganoff I've had here. I don't know what Phil did to it, but he did it right."

Kim smiled, happier than a clam with a pearl to be here with Jack. Jack smiled back, logging this moment away for the all the times to come when he would ask himself why he still bothered to fight.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Conversation flew easily, and for the evening, Kim was the only thing on Jack's mind.

After dinner, they wound up on Kim's porch again, Jack's flowers in her hand again.

"I had a really great evening, Kim. I hope you did, too," Jack said with an earnest smile.

"I think tonight was just what the doctor ordered," Kim had a matching smile gracing her lips. "So, are we..." Kim motioned between them.

"That's a great question," Jack said, nervously running a hand through his hair. "Do you want us to be?" Jack tried to control his voice, but it was higher than he'd have liked.

"Can I say yes?" Kim asked and bit her bottom lip, her nervous habit.

"That's the answer I was really hoping for," Jack admitted and scratched the back of his neck. "I mean, I wouldn't hate it..."

"Me neither," Kim smiled. "So yeah," Kim wasn't sure how this actually worked with Jack. For some reason it being him seemed to complicate the matter, but the butterflies trying to escape her belly told her it was a good thing.

"I'm not much of a first date kissed, but..." it was Jack's turn to trail off.

"I mean, I wouldn't hate it..." Kim copied his words and anxious bit her lip again and Jack couldn't take it. His hand snaked behind her head and he ran his fingers through her silky hair as he edged closer, their lips a hair's breath away, their eyes closed in anticipation with hearts drumming madly in their ears.

Two sets of brown eyes fluttered closed. Soft lips tentatively touched rougher ones, and the contact was nothing short of electrifying. The kiss was brief and innocent, but it was nothing short of perfect for them.

"Just what the doctor ordered, huh?" Jack asked.

"Yeah," Kim said, touching her fingers to her still tingling lips.

"Have a good night, Kim," Jack kissed her forehead and took his leave. "And happy Valentine's Day," Jack called over his shoulder.

"Yeah, happy Valentine's Day," Kim said back just loud enough to hear, causing Jack's lip to curl into a smug smirk. Happy Valentine's Day indeed.

 **XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

 **I hope this little one day late Valentine's chapter makes up for my slowed update time!**


	6. Counselling and Bad Dreams

**Quick tag warning: Underage drinking in this one. Adult supervised and nothing crazy, but if it roundhouse kicks your morals, I'm sorry. Also, thoughts of self harm. Yes this is a romance story, but there's a hurt/comfort tag too, so...**

 **XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Jack woke up with the rising sun beginning to peek through his window. The unusual sight shocked him into action. He shot out of bed and rushed to throw his pants, socks and shoes on.

He rushed through his routine and rushed downstairs with his v-neck still in hand. The rest of the house should be waking up soon.

Jack opened the door with an apple stuck to his teeth to find Kim standing there, her hand outreached to open it herself.

"Morning," Jack tried to say from behind his apple before removing it. Seeing Kim reminded him that his ass wasn't on fire. He quit his morning job! He never had to see Ty again.

"Morning to you too," Kim said as Jack opened the door for her to come in. "How are you?" she asked and kissed his cheek. She was allowed to do that now.

"Good, now that I know I'm not late for work, and that I don't work in that hole anymore," Jack said with a chuckle. "What about you, are you good?"

"Yeah, why?" Kim asked, there seeming to be something off with Jack.

"No reason. I just care, that's all," Jack partially lied. Jack was worried that Kim secretly regretted last night. The kiss on his cheek should have been his sign that things were better than okay, but his anxiety was not so easily appeased.

"That's sweet," Kim said with a small smile. "So what's on the agenda today?" Kim asked as she grabbed an apple herself. She didn't feel she had to ask, because if the house needed something, she'd pick it up. Kim was on her dad's bill, but he didn't ask about sensible purchases.

"Morning Peanut," Kim smiled as she took a healthy bite from her apple. A still mostly asleep Claire trudged over and hugged Kim's leg, but was still too out of it to ask to be lifted.

"Morning guys," Anne said, slightly more put together than Claire. "Wait, Jack? What are you still doing here?"

"I uh, I quit the SU kitchen," Jack said, but wasn't sure why he sounded on edge about it.

"What? I know that place sucks, but can you afford to do that?" Ann asked, having made sure she said 'you' and not 'we.'

"I talked to Phil down at the Seaside and he said he would set me up. I've worked for him for three years. He wouldn't let me dangle," Jack assured Ann and Kim.

"As I had asked earlier, what's on the agenda today, Jack?" Kim tried again.

Jack scratched his chin as he thought, humming aloud. "I can get some work done before class, go to class, study while I eat, go to class... I hope to be done by around 5:00," Jack said with a sigh. "Then that leaves me some time for all of you."

"Guys, I can pick you up from school today if you'd like," Kim offered the kiddos.

"Anything's better than that bus," Marie said with clear disdain. "When are you going to start driving, Jack?" she asked out of genuine child curiosity.

Jack chuckled and shook his head. "Probably not till I'm done with school. I can't even think about affording a car right now."

"Didn't your parents ever offer to help you afford a car?" Kim asked, thinking that was the American universal teen experience.

"Yeah right," Jack scoffed. "My mom was barely allowed to pay the electric bill without my dad bitching. He never offered to help me pay for shit. He wouldn't co sign on a piece of bread with me," Jack was nearly fuming as he and Kim worked together to get the kids' lunches packed. The Seaford schools' lunches were jokes.

"I still want you to talk to me about this later," Kim whispered into his ear, figuring it was something Jack didn't want to discuss in front of the kids. She was right, too.

"We'll see," Jack wouldn't promise but he wasn't saying no, either. His father was far from his favorite subject, but he knew that Kim cared. He knew she wouldn't run, knew that she only wanted to help him and the kids. He appreciated it, but that didn't mean it was easy for him.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

It was Wednesday, meaning Jack had his evening history through film class with Rudy. Jack could get through this.

"Guess what we're doing today, fellas and fellettes!" Rudy came in with his usual attitude and leather satchel that was half his size. "Studying for midterms!" The class groaned simultaneously with the exception of Jack. Exam study meant no homework. And Rudy's Jeopardy review games were awesome.

"Let's do this, Trebek!" Jack shouted from his seat. Rudy caught the classic reference and smiled. He appreciated Jack's enthusiasm, knowing his old student still had his back after all this time.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"We'll be going over the possible essay questions Monday, so bring a notebook for once, you filthy animals!" Rudy joked. "I'll see ya next time!" Rudy did his signature move of side snap kicking the lecture hall door open to sign the end of class.

"Thanks Rudy. Have a good weekend," Jack said with a smile and a wave as he got ready to leave. He was the only student that got away with calling him Rudy, but Jack still recognized his professorship around the students.

"Hey Jack, hold up a second," Rudy called after him as he packed up his laptop.

"What's up?" Jack asked, hoping it wasn't on the same topic of Monday's talk.

"I know you have your philosophy classes in the morning, but do you and Kim want to hang out tonight?" Rudy and Jack didn't care about the professor/student relationship standards. They were friends first, and why would either of them blow the whistle?

"Sure, as long as you don't mind the kiddos doing their thing," Jack fairly warned.

"Nah man, kids will be kids. Your siblings are cool, anyway," Rudy waved it off.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Jack and Rudy went into Jack's house to find a scene similar to Monday, the the three little ones on the couch with Kim comfortably laid across them. Claire was rubbing her head and Marie rubbing her back. The look on her face made it seem like she was at a licensed spa.

"Hey guys," Jack said and everyone looked to the door way, happy to see the head of the house back. "Pretty relaxed afternoon?" he asked with a chuckle when no one tried to move.

"Pretty much," Ann said, her eyes never leaving the Bob Ross episode on Netflix.

"Hey Rudy!" Kim said happily once he too had stepped into the living room. "What brings you by?"

"I just wanted to kick back and hang. See how my two best ex-pupils are doing," Rudy said as he went to the fridge and grabbed a beer Jack wasn't legally allowed to have but had anyway. He wanted to grab one for Jack and Kim but knew he shouldn't with the kids around, so he didn't.

"What are we watching? He asked as he kicked Ann out of the recliner and sat down. Kim made no qualms about leaving the couch and sitting on Jack's lap. The kids made nothing of it because she had been more or less forced to at the movie night. They did miss Jack placing a kiss just below her ear.

"Oh man, I used to love Bob Ross. I could be in a horrible or just melancholy mood, and Bob could pick me right up like a feather," Rudy said, remembering years passed as the kids made room for him on the couch. Claire had to sit on Ann's lap, making for an upset Ann. Ann was not Claire's biggest fan.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

After the kids went to bed, Rudy got himself a second beer and then brought one for Jack and one for Kim. "How are you two crazy kids doing?" Rudy asked but meant his wording to be something of a joke.

The glance Jack and Kim shared made him think something was truly up. He looked between them, the faces saying they were trying to hide something. After the couch had cleared, they still sat together. Jack's fingertips were only brushing Kim's empty hand but the contact wasn't missed. Kim's foot was next to Jack's, her ankle over his. Yup, there could be only one conclusion.

"Good for you two, took you long enough," Rudy said, sipping his beer. "How long?"

"Yesterday," Kim confirmed, knowing there was no point and no reason to lie.

"Who did the asking?" Rudy asked. He had the sensei and professor's air about him, but he still cared like their friend.

"Um, I did," Kim looked at her and Jack's crossed feet and sipped her beer. "It was Valentine's Day and I knew Jack had the evening off, so I thought we could do dinner. We decided to keep going, so..."

"You guys took your sweet time, you two. I thought you would have gotten together when you got back from Otai, Kim," Rudy speculated.

Jack and Kim shared another glance. "I don't know about Kim, but I've wanted to ask her for a long time..."

"Why haven't you?" Rudy asked, leaning forward on his elbows. Rudy had a Bachelor's in business, a Master's in psychology, and a Ph.D. in Medieval history. Psychology seemed like the right move with his sensei position.

"Because that's Kim and I'm me, Rudy. That's not exactly a fair match," Jack scoffed.

"What do you mean 'not exactly a fair match?'" Kim asked in air quotes as she stood up. There were two ways to take that, and both weren't good in Kim's mind.

"Come on Kim, look at you! You're gorgeous, you're funny, whip smart and sassy. You're everything and I wasn't worth..." Jack stopped himself and chuckled humorlessly, his eyes darting out the window.

"Jack, it's obvious you need to talk about this," Rudy urged him. "We're both here for you."

"It's just..." Jack paused and took a gulp of his beer as if that would make this painless. "Kim, why would you care for me when my dad doesn't even give a shit about me?"

Kim didn't know how to respond. What could she say to this young man who was trapped in his own mind, seemingly poisoned and downtrodden by his childhood?

"Jack, forget what you dad does or doesn't see, because he's wrong," Kim's voice begged him to see. Something came back to her attention from Monday night. "Jack, is your relationship with your dad the reason you asked me if I really was proud of you?"

Jack didn't answer, only looked away and took another gulp of his quickly disappearing beer. It was all the confirmation she needed.

"Jack, you're not actually okay, are you?" Rudy asked. He was now convinced that Jack lied when he said he was okay.

"No Rudy, no I'm not," Jack threw up his arms like he had just revealed some unbelievable, earth shattering secret. "I am not okay. I haven't been okay in three years."

"Jack, please talk to us. You've been hurting for three years and we haven't known. You need to get some of it off," Kim couldn't express in words how much she wanted to hear Jack out, how much she wanted to hold him while he poured out three years of whatever he'd been hiding.

"Where do I even begin?" Jack asked Rudy as he looked at his empty bottle and set it in the window beside him. Kim wasn't even half way and Jack's was gone. Rudy got up and fetched him another, popping the cap off with his car key.

"The beginning usually works," Rudy said as he pulled up an office chair from the other room. Jack was still in the recliner and Kim sat on the end of the couch, closest to him. Their fingers were entwined and Rudy knew Jack would need that grounding action.

"Well, um... shit this stupid," Jack chuckled dismissively.

"No it's not Jack, this is your life," Kim told him as she kissed his hand she was holding.

"Growing up, my dad was really good at not being around, you know? He uh, he was home plenty, more than I liked. He never did anything, though. He promised we'd do this and that and the other thing, but so many times he'd just forget or find some weak fucking cop out," another sip.

"That pissed you off. Why?" Rudy knew that sounded like a stupid question, but the aggravating prompts were part of getting it all out.

"Because why would he offer if he never meant to?!" Jack had gone from reluctant to talk, straight to fuming. To truly talk to Jack, this is where Rudy needed him. "Did he think it was funny, was it to get me off his back? Anything over three times was nagging."

This painful just for Kim to watch. This was her wonderful Jack, made to think that he was a plaything from a young age.

"What else, Jack? What else would he do that drove you apart?" Rudy asked carefully.

"The way he disciplines is messed up. He's not physical, but verbal and emotionally breaking. Any accident we caused was our fault and he made it sound like it was our fault, like we purposely did it and everything we did was such a big deal. Instead of 'oh it's okay, it was an accident' we got 'do you know what you just did?! You just insert bullshit here!'" Jack was shaking, his anxiety getting the best of him now.

"From the time we could understand concepts, every little thing we did, he painted us out as little villains to the point we didn't want to do anything out of fear of messing up and having dad tell us what little pieces of shit we were." Jack paused, the wild look in his eyes says he's not finished.

"And then there's his relationship with my mom. From as early as I can remember, he would never be afraid to lash out at her. At the dinner table, when I'd be watching TV, studying or even making a sandwich. Mom would be doing this or that and dad would just come out of nowhere and start yelling."

"How did you avoid it? No kid likes to see their parents fight," Kim asked. She knew Jack was resourceful and she figured even from a young age he wouldn't stand around and take crap.

"When I was really young, I'd go outside and play, or go upstairs and listen to my radio. When I got older I'd usually stay the night at Jerry's. Sometimes when he was feeling extra cruel he would actually tell me 'stay here and watch this, you need to learn.' What the fuck does that even mean?" Jack looked around the room and saw Rudy who seemed sympathetic yet professional. Kim looked crossed between anger for his dad and wanting to hop Jack.

"Can we, can we stop talking about this for now? I'm really tired and I've already talked about this more than I have before," Jack said, desperately needing a break.

"Sure thing, champ. I should get going anyway," Rudy said with a curt smile as he got up. This wasn't the evening he had planned, but it needed to happen.

"Alright Rudy, I'll see you soon," Kim said with a small smile.

Rudy was gone and Kim walked back to find Jack in the chair leaning forward, his hands spearing through his hair and eyes still wild. He didn't look good.

"Are you okay, hun?" Kim asked as she crouched down in front of him. "Jack?" she asked as she took his ands out if his hair and held them.

"Hmm?" Jack mumbled, looking up to meet her worried eyes. "That look right there. That's why I didn't want to tell you any of this, alright?" Now you're going to stop seeing the kids as we are. You're going to see us as why we are who we are."

Kim leaned forward and pressed her soft lips to his and held them there a moment, letting Jack feel them and waited for his response. After he kissed her back, she pulled away. "No Jack, I see a family that sticks together and fights on their own because they have to. I don't see a bunch of emotionally beaten down kids. I don't see your scars, only the effects of them that made for great kids, and you."

Jack couldn't pry his eyes away from hers. He had nothing to say but he didn't want to be alone right now. He needed help fighting the voice in his head that said Kim was so much better than him. He could agree with it, but fought so hard to deny that she'd get tired of him because of it.

The voice would be extra loud, tonight. All the talk about his family. He never saw his own true worth, but actually thinking about it caused a backslide. He didn't want Kim to see him break down if he lost the fight.

"You should probably get going, Kim," Jack suggested. "There's still school tomorrow."

"I'm not leaving till you promise me you don't need me to make sure you're okay." Kim wouldn't leave him if she wasn't sure he would be able to sleep. Too much rode on him, from himself and the kids.

"I'm a big boy, Kim," Jack hoped that alone would be enough.

"I know you are, Jack, but it doesn't mean I'm not worried about you. I can't sleep unless I know you can." Kim knew they had only been a couple for two days, but this went beyond young couple care. This was born of a friendship stretching back years, and Jack had been more fucked up than he had ever let slip. She felt terrible now, knowing she hadn't known, hadn't helped. She needed to do all she could now.

"Kim, I'm so tired it would take an artillery barrage in my backyard to keep me awake. Go get some sleep and I'll see you tomorrow for the exam?" Jack kissed her forehead and got up. "Good night, Kim."

"Jack," Kim called after him when he reached the stairs. "If you can't sleep, if anything goes wrong in that head of yours... please call me?"

"Kim, I'm..."

"Promise me, Jack," Kim's voice turned hard as she spoke through gritted teeth.

Jack huffed and paused, hoping she wouldn't make him promise. He knew he was going to have problems tonight. The look on her face and the hand on the hip told him she wasn't budging.

"I promise," Jack gave in, because he knew Kim needed her rest, too.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

At 2:00 am Jack's eyes were wide awake and staring at the ceiling. He would have to drug himself to sleep. Everything was stopping his mind from slowing down. Little things from his childhood came back and cut into his heart like glass. Little everyday accidents that anyone could have seemed like the worst train wrecks.

Jack's head hasn't been this loud in years. Since he first ran away from home, that is. His eyes shifted to the little pocket Buck knife he kept on his nightstand when it wasn't in his jeans. The idea came to him. Quiet the shouting like he had the first time. Just one or two shallow ones on the left forearm oughta do it. Maybe the chest or thighs so no one sees it, he thought.

Jack reached for the little knife he always kept sharp, but he stopped when he heard his window open. Jerry had a little wooden and rope tree house ladder he would leave in Jack's window so he could drop in and hang out late without waking up the whole house. This time it wasn't Jerry.

Jerry announced himself first, but this intruder made no sound other than the opening window. He didn't hear footsteps, but then felt the bed creek just a tiny bit. He was ready to pounce and beat the hell out of whoever this person was with both degrees of his black belt, but the familiar scent of lavender stopped him.

A soft and warm body laid down next behind him and threw it's arm over Jack's belly and rubbed soothing circles that wouldn't have even woken him up had he been asleep.

"Kim, what are you doing in my bed?" Jack whispered, trying not to kill the mood.

"Shhh, I couldn't sleep." Kim was under the impression Jack had just been asleep, and she wanted him to be again. "Do you want me to go back again?" Kim offered. She hadn't even thought that this could disturb him. She would have been totally fine with it, had he done this to her. She would have rolled over and snuggled into him by now.

"Not if this will help you sleep. Feels kinda nice, actually," Jack admitted. "Get up for just a second?" Jack asked and Kim did as told, but was kinda confused. She understood once he pulled the covers back.

Kim laid down again and Jack covered them both up. She smiled as she felt his body heat radiating onto her skin. She slowly, experimentally touched Jack's leg with her foot and was left slack jawed when she found out he wasn't wearing any pajama pants. She knew he slept shirtless, but having Jack Brewer sleeping under her arm and pressed against her wearing only whatever kind of underwear he wore would only make for wonderful dreams.

"Do you need me to throw on my pajama pants?" Jack asked, reading the opposite of her mind.

"Wouldn't dream of it," Kim whispered. "No, you're fine," she said more audibly.

Jack chuckled, having heard both. "Good night, Kim."

"Night, Jack," Kim responded peacefully.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

 _"You think pretty highly of yourself, don't you Jack?" his dad scoffed._

 _"What I think of myself isn't important here. What is important is that I can't stand you any longer!" Jack shouted back. "Forget you, forget all of this!"_

 _"What, you're just going to leave behind your mother and siblings because I'm just that big of a son of a bitch, is that it? Good. We don't want you, and we don't need you. Nobody does, nobody will. You're nothing, and you'll never be more than nothing. Do you understand me?"_

"Jack, Jack, please wake up." A voice wasn't his father's broke through his subconscious and he willed himself out of the nightmare he had again found himself in.

"Hmm?" Jack asked without rolling over. He wouldn't let Kim see his face that he knew was tear streaked.

"Jack, please tell me why you were crying?" Kim's own broken voice shattered what was left of his already crumbling heart.

The only answer he could give at that moment were his dad's words from three years ago, "Because I'm nothing, and I'll never be more than nothing."

 **XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

 **I hate to leave you here, but you won't be hearing from me much this week thanks to the hell that is midterms. I haven't lost interest in this story or writing. I wish I could update faster, but I can't. Things are really hard right now, and I'm doing my best to deal with all of it. Just know I haven't forgotten and that I care about this story and all of you.**


	7. You Call, We Hall

Jack was trapped. He didn't want to tell Kim about the part of his life he just relived. She didn't need to know that much about him, he thought.

"Jack, look at me," Kim told him softly. She had to see his face, but he wouldn't roll over, didn't try to move. "Don't leave me out!" Kim begged. It killed her to see him like this.

Jack got up and paced around his dark room, making sure she couldn't see his face. His breathing hitched and caught as his pacing speed increased, his hands spearing through his hair.

"Jack, calm down. It's okay, you're not alone. I'm here, right here," Kim said as she sprung up and caught his bare forearms in her small hands. "It's okay," Kim told him, making him look at her. She wanted to break just seeing him, but she knew she couldn't.

"I'm sorry, Kim," Jack said as he put his head down and stared at his feet. "I never should have agreed to go out with you."

"What?" Kim was totally lost. Again, this could go two ways and she didn't like either of them. "Why would you say that?"

"Because you're putting your money on this, Kim," Jack motioned to himself. "It's like my dad said. Nobody needs me, nobody wants me. I'm nothing and I'm never going to be more than nothing. I'm dish washer going for a degree I probably won't get or never use."

Kim slapped him. Right across the face. Jack opened his mouth to speak, but Kim hit him again. A third time.

"Fuck, stop! Stop!" Jack put his hands up in self defense.

"You listen to me. You're going to finish school. You're going to get your degree, and you're going to do something awesome. We're going to take care of these kids and they're going to see just how awesome you are, then maybe you will. You have anxiety and depression, I get that. I can't take that away, but here's what's gonna happen. Every morning I'm going to tell you you're great. Then you're going to tell me you're great. We're going to repeat at bedtime. Maybe eventually you'll believe it, maybe not. But you will hear it every day." Kim's face was red and her little nose was flaring.

Jack just stood there, not sure how to react to the mandate Kim stapled to his forehead. She just signed up to not try to change him. She understands he can't just be immediately happy because they were together now. What was really amazing to him was that she more or less pledged to stay with him even though it could be rocky.

Jack was right. There's nothing cute or sexy about depression and anxiety. It's horrifying, heart wrenching and sometimes seemingly helpless. Kim Crawford would be damned to hell if she would leave Jack for dead because of what was beyond his control. He wouldn't be just some statistic to her.

"Don't say anything. Let's just go back to bed," Kim suggested, more like told him as she took both his hands and tugged him to the warm sheets.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Jack's alarm went off, waking the both of them. He reached over Kim as she stretched and turned off his alarm. Besides turning off his phone alarm, he made no move to start his day, choosing to snuggle into Kim's warm back instead.

"Jack, should we..."

"No, no we shouldn't," Jack cut her off. He did not want to move. He had just had an exam yesterday and had another one today with a big paper to turn in. He absolutely wanted to stay here with his blonde bundle wrapped in his arms.

"Jack..." Kim said with the voice of responsibility and authority.

"Urgh!" Jack groaned as he released Kim. She rolled over and pecked his cheek quickly before getting up.

"I'll take the ladder down and go back to my place long enough to change, then I'll be back," Kim told him.

"I'll be here," Jack nodded. As Kim left, he couldn't be happier that Kim hadn't brought last night up again.

"Oh, and Jack?" Kim poked her head up into his sight from below the window.

"Yeah?" Jack asked with a chuckle.

"You're amazing," Kim said with a smile then disappeared.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Kim climbed up the garden terrace and snuck into her own bedroom, hoping to be scott-free of her roommates, namely Grace. No such luck.

Kim hopped into her room to see Grace sitting on her bed. The unexpected presence of the brunette caused Kim to startle and almost fall backwards out of her open window.

"Hey there, Kimmy bear!" Grace said happily. "What are you doing, sneaking into your own room at this early hour?" she asked even though she knew damn well.

Kim decided to sidestep that question. "Wanna get out so I can change?" Kim asked pointedly.

"Going back to Jack's to play mommy?" Grace asked with fluttering eyes.

Kim stopped and tried to control that Southern temper. "Why are you being such a bitch?" she couldn't help but ask.

"Am I being a bitch, or am I a friend questioning what you think you're doing? You're a nineteen year old girl pretending to be a house wife while going through college!" Grace tried to make Kim see her perspective.

Kim scoffed in her face. "You don't have a clue what that family is going through. I'm not doing it for me. I'm doing it because I love those kids they don't deserve to lose their mother for two whole years. I'm doing it for Jack, too, because I care about him. And yes Grace, I'm seeing him! Pardon my French, but if you have ANY problem with that, feel free to eat a dick! NOW LEMME CHANGE!" Kim shouted indignantly.

Grace, stunned, got up and saw herself out.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Kim had finished her morning freshening routine and was at the door before Julie caught her.

"Everything okay, Kim?" The intuitive redhead asked.

"Yeah, just... interesting morning," Kim decided to be ambiguous.

"I'd say," Grace did say, coming around the corner like Julie was used as bait to catch a wild Crawford. "Wanna fill in Julie in the talk we had this morning?"

Julie was immediately interested, but Kim wanted to forget they had it. "Not really, no."

"Kim's moving out."

"When the hell did I say that?!" Kim glared at Grace.

"You totally should! You're literally here just long enough to bathe and sleep. You do your homework there, you eat there. Hell Kim, you slept there last night. It just makes sense. I mean, we'll always leave a drawer for you here," Grace finished warmly.

"Shouldn't she, you know, start going with Jack before she moves in?" Julie questioned, always the trio's voice of logic.

"Valentine's Day," Kim said reluctantly, knowing that gave Grace more food for the pyre she was going to burn Kim on.

"Oh, I'm happy for you two!" Julie said with a genuine smile. "Kim, for all intents and purposes, you have moved in. You just don't keep your stuff there. This isn't actually that big of a leap. Just move in gradually and make it a seamless transition and it'll be an easier process for both of you."

"Julie, you're supposed to be on my side!" Kim growled from behind her hands.

"What exactly is your side, Kim?" Julie asked, honestly curious.

"I don't even know. I think I want to, but nineteen year old brain says things are going so fast," Kim admitted.

"Well Kim, like we said, we'll hold your room, and if you move out our rent drops. But you know who might have an opinion in this? Jack."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Have a good day, and stay out of trouble!" Jack called from the passenger seat window.

"We won't!" Marie called back with a smile and wave.

"Damn it, Marie!" Jack knew she was telling the truth.

Kim drove on and dropped off Michael at the middle school and Ann at the high school. "Hey Jack?" Kim figured now would be as good a time as any.

"Yeah?" Jack turned his head and gave her his full attention.

"Urgh..." Kim dragged a hand through her hair."How do I say this... or ask really..." Kim was totally at a loss.

Jack nodded his head as if he already knew what she was going to say. "It's okay, Kim, just come out and say it."

"Should I move in with you?" Kim blurted out so she couldn't over think the simple words anymore.

"Wait, what?" Jack asked. "You want to move in?" Jack chuckled and her heart shattered and cut into her chest like glass. "I thought you were going to say we should break up because of my little... freak out... last night."

It was Kim's turn to laugh. "Oh, oh god no!" Kim assured him.

"So... you want to move in? Is this out of convenience with the kids?" Jack assumed, seeing how it would make sense.

"Grace did have a point, I have to admit," Kim admitted. "She said I'm really there just long enough to clean up and sleep. She's not wrong."

"I wasn't going to tell you this _because_ you're a sucker for little kids, which I get, but on Valentine's Day night after I was in bed, Claire and Marie said they couldn't sleep but would be able to if 'Kimmy read us the littlest story.'"

"Aww, oh my god!" Kim did that sappy girl voice thing girls do when they think something's adorable. You know the thing. "Why didn't you call me?" Kim wanted to be mad at Jack but her voice was still in 'That's So Cute Mode' as Jack called it.

"That's why I didn't want to tell you, because you'd be like this. You would have came over just for that, and I know it." He wasn't wrong.

"It's things like that, even that little, that make me think it's a good idea. It's not their fault your parents aren't there for them. They don't deserve to not have a mom figure." Kim paused and wasn't sure how to say what was in her head without sounding like an arrogant bitch.

"You first signed up as their babysitter, but they clung onto you. They let you know they need you," Jack said it for her and she could only nod.

"Who am I to deny them that given why they need it?" Kim said with a soft, shaky voice, her eyes shining with unshed tears. "If you're okay with it Jack, I want to move in."

Jack didn't reply with words, but instead leaned over and console and put his hand on the back of Kim's neck, gently guiding their lips together.

It was a simple peck of the lips at first, but then Kim leaned in for another. Then Jack wanted another. Jack's tongue made an appearance and ran over Kim's bottom lip, slowly and enticingly, politely asking to be let in.

Kim wouldn't refuse the soft, warm muscle. She opened her mouth and sighed into the French kiss when Jack's tongue met hers. Kim moved slowly, tentatively into the action to gauge the waters. Jack seemed more than satisfied with the slow experimental pace they were on, proving it by moaning into her hot mouth.

A tap on the window scared them apart. Rudy peered through the window and spread his arms with a disbelieving face. Kim had pushed out of her mind that they were parked in the SU central parking lot.

 **XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

 **I know this is a really short chapter and I'm sorry, but this chapter was really important and I wanted to get it out before I'm completely consumed and you guys don't hear from me probably till Friday, so here's my apology chapter, I guess.**


	8. Confessions

**I'm not going to lie, this is going to get pretty dark. I did tag this as hurt/comfort for a reason.**

 **XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

"So how do we do this?" Jack asked, his muscles locked and thin sheen of sweat made his skin glisten and his hair a little damp.

"I don't know. This is pretty new to me," Kim said nervously.

"We have to be careful, gentle. This isn't something we can just rush," Jack said slowly.

"I know, Jack. But... I think it's for the best. We're both going to enjoy it, right?" Kim asked asked hopelessly but with a little worry shining in her big brown eyes.

"I think so. We need to do this," Jack urged.

"Should we do it just a bit at a time. I mean... it is a lot..." Kim bit her lip and looked down.

"I know it is, but I wanted to... I was hoping we could..." Jack tripped over his own tongue.

"Yeah?" Kim asked anxiously.

"7 put it in all at once," Jack pushed out the words.

"Okay, we can do that. I can handle it. I'm glad I'm doing this with you, Jack," Kim smiled at her man. "Let's do this." And with that resolve, Jack and Kim began the long, grueling process of moving Kim's belongings into Jack's... _Their_ place.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Everything had been going just fine as far as finding places for Kim's belongings that now made Jack's almost barren home appear quite snug. The real problem came to the boxes labeled 'Kim's room'.

Jack picked up the first of the last boxes and read the label, then looked at Kim. "Uh, you know, we probably should have talked about where you're sleeping..."

"Maybe we should have..." Kim said just as awkwardly, knowing she should have said something earlier, too.

"Hm... we can uh... Oh! We can move Michael into my room and you can have his?" Jack offered.

"Uh, well Jack... I was thinking maybe I could move into your room?" Kim asked with an innocent smile and the shy twisting of her foot into the wood of the front porch.

"You want to sleep in my room?" Jack's eyes nearly left his head. He hadn't even considered that a possibility.

"Yeah. I mean, if we clean it there will be plenty of room, and then we wouldn't have to worry about another bed..." Kim listed off a few of the pros.

"You want us to sleep together? I mean _sleep_ together. Sleep together doesn't have to mean the sex, right?" Jack face palmed and stormed into the house, slamming the door in Kim's face until he could recompose his idiotic self.

Kim couldn't help but to laugh and feel a little cocky at the way she just got Jack all flustered. She would kind of feel bad if she had done it on purpose.

After five minutes of patient waiting by Kim, Jack came back outside, took a massive stack of boxes, and climbed the stairs. Kim grabbed two boxes and followed him. He had gone into his room.

By the time Kim made it into his room, Jack had already put down the boxes and turned around, crashing into Kim's boxes. The boxes fell to the hardwood floor, but Kim stayed suspended at a fifty degree angle, dark brown eyes staring into hers.

Jack just held her and didn't move, didn't blink. It was like he was frozen. Kim slowly, as if he was a wild animal that would bite if she moved to quickly, pushed a strand of soft brunette hair behind his ear.

Instead of retracting her hand, she brought it around to the back of his head and lightly pressed down, telling him that she wanted his mouth on hers.

Jack bypassed her lips and pressed a tentative kiss into the exposed warm flesh of her neck. Kim's satisfied hum made him press his lips fully to her skin and took a chance suckling gently at her pulse pointed.

Kim squirmed in his arms at the sensation of dry lips and wet tongue working together over soft skin.

Jack took the squirm for discomfort and was about to pull away until one of Kim's hands curled in Jack's shirt, the other pulling the collar of her t-shirt down below her collar bone.

Jack's mouth followed the shirt down, his tongue leaving behind a scorching wet trail. He tensed when Kim's fingers dipped under his shirt and glided across the hard muscle of his abs and obliques.

A knock at the door pulled them apart, both totally flushed. "Are you two okay?" Ann asked from the open doorway. "I heard something..." she paused and took in the sight of them. "Oh, my bad," Ann said apologetically and closed the door as she left.

Jack and Kim both broke into fits of laughter, but the mood had thoroughly been stomped out.

The young couple made quick work of unpacking Kim's bedroom and morphing it to be one with Jack's. Jack appreciated the fact that Kim wasn't all girly girl. She wasn't a tom boy by any means, but she wasn't all pink everything pink, either. She was... feminine yet subtle, as Jack would put it.

Kim's belly rumbled and she smiled at Jack sheepishly. "Guess it's dinner time," Kim said with a little laugh.

"Mexican night?" Jack asked with a raised eyebrow.

Kim didn't answer, instead choosing to push Jack backwards onto the bed and she ran out of the room like a little blonde blur.

Jack smiled and shook his head. He appreciated her enthusiasm but racing him, with cheating he might add, wouldn't make the food come any faster.

As if reading his mind, she bolted back into their room and yanked him up, nearly dragging him down the stairs.

"What's the hurry?" Ann asked when Kim nearly ran her over.

"Taco night," Kim replied as she literally pushed Jack into the kitchen.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

The kitchen looked like a Kim sized tornado went through it by the time they were done. Tacos were Kim's second greatest weakness, next to pizza.

Dinner had been fantastic in everyone's opinion. Jack had learned a thing or two about Mexican cooking from his three years in kitchens. Kim was more than happy to help.

Kim wasn't sure if there was more than one motive to this kitchen enthusiasm. Would she have had as much fun if she and Jack weren't a couple now? Would she have been as joyous about it if this wasn't now her home, too?

"Kim, are you okay?" Jack asked as he tried to take her cleared plate.

Kim snapped back to life just in time to pull it out of his reach. "I'm not a guest anymore, Jack. I can take care of my dishes," Kim said lightly.

"This is your house, too," Jack said and then placed his lips against the velvet smooth skin of her ear and whispered, "But you're my girl now."

Just like that, Kim's spine shot up straight and she shivered. The smirk that was on Jack's face as he walked to the kitchen let her know he knew how to get to her. That statement said a lot about Jack Brewer as a romantic animal. He was going to be possessive and even defensive. The way he has cared about her and the way he waits on her told her that he was loving and gentle all at the same time. Bottom line: She was glad to be her and would hate to be whoever tried to pull her away from him.

Jack was a man who felt he didn't have much, but what he did have was precious to him. This included his schooling, his work ethic, family, and now his relationship with Kim.

Jack got a cringe-worthy feeling when he heard that, "You're my girl." It sounded like their was ownership, like the girl had become property. This was something entirely different when Jack said it. "You're my girl now" meant that Kim was indeed a girl, but at as long as both saw fit, she was Jack's girl to take care of, to protect and to dote on as much as Kim would permit. Jack was a follower of chivalry, not masculine domination. Jack had once heard Kim define Feminism as "the radical idea that women are people, too." Jack had no problem getting behind that.

Each person washed their own dishes, this way none would pile up and everyone did their own work. It made for quick work which then led to relaxation. It was Thursday, meaning Jack had no class the next day. One more week and midterms would be over as well. Then hello spring break!

As these thoughts came to him, he breathed a sigh as one hand went behind his head and his other arm wrested around Kim's shoulders.

Kim turned and kissed his wrist as she happily settled into his embrace. Jack kissed her neck and she hummed in approval as they all watched a movie of Ann's choosing. Ann was young enough to pick a show the kids would like, but Jack and Kim could still tolerate as well.

Disney's _Brother Bear_ started and the room fell silent for the duration of the movie.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

After the kids were in bed, Jack's anxiety reared it's mentally and sometimes physically abusive head. He was starting to have second thoughts about sharing a room with Kim Crawford. The goddess of a blonde Kim Crawford.

"Jack, are you okay in there?" Kim asked from the bedroom. "You've been in there for almost an hour."

Jack had taken a shower in the conjoined bathroom and couldn't seem to bring himself out. He had already air dried but was frozen in place. "Out in a minute!" Jack had said that twice already.

Kim shook her head and got up out of bed, going to the door and pressing her ear to the door. She could hear his feet padding around. "Jack?" Kim knocked three times and went in.

There he was, his hands in nearly dry hair, with no shirt and a pair of pajama pants on. "Oh, hey Kim," Jack barely acknowledged her as he kept pacing. "Wait, Kim, I'm in here!" he shouted as if she had just walked in on him in the middle of something.

"Yeah, I see that. But what are you doing in here?" Kim asked with raised eyebrows, the door shut behind her.

"I'm being nervous," he admitted.

"What's wrong?" Kim was completely oblivious to the reserves playing hell in her man's head.

Jack swallowed deeply and stared at his feet. "Can we not talk about it and I'll just sleep in the bath tub?" Jack asked, pointing behind him.

Kim looked at him but didn't speak. Something was bugging her and she did her best to read him. His eyes briefly jumped to hers and immediately shot back down. "Jack, are you nervous about sharing a bed with me?" Kim would have giggled if it wasn't causing Jack real pause.

Jack wasn't sure how to respond. She had hit the nail on the head, but he didn't know why the nail was there in the first place.

"Yeah, I am. I don't know why, but I'm damn near having an anxiety attack about it. That's the funny thing about it, anxiety doesn't need a reason to make me feel small," Jack said quietly shrinking back towards the tub.

"Jack, I'm sure this is anxiety, but can we see if you can at least try to talk about this?" Kim asked softly, her eyes pleading for him to talk to her, to try to let her into what his anxiety was doing to his head. "Come on," Kim said, taking his hand and leading him to sit on the edge of the bed.

Jack huffed and ran a hand through his hair for the hundredth time that night. "I... don't..." Jack stumbled and stopped.

"It's okay. Take you're time. I'm not going anywhere. Breath deeply and just let go of anything that comes to mind," Kim urged him sweetly as she climbed behind him and peppered little kisses along his jaw and neck.

"It's just... you're gorgeous, we both know that. You're smart, damn near genius. You're funny and any guy would be so lucky to have you, but you choose to sleep in _my_ bed, with _me_. Like I said, I don't know if it's just my anxiety, but I can't help but think..."

Kim knew where he was going, but she wouldn't take it out of his mouth. She knew Jack had to say this, had to put it out himself.

"I'm waiting for you to wake up next to me..." she could hear his voice shake,"and wish you hadn't," Jack finished, knowing he had cracked, that he had lost the fight to keep himself together. "I can't handle any more loss, Kim," Jack was shaking and a hot tear broke out. "I can't fall any lower and I'm just so damn tired."

Kim wrapped her arms around his shoulders and pressed her cheek to his hair. "There's more in there, let it go."

"Why is this my job? Why is this my life? I'm not trying to have a pity party, I just want to know why this couldn't be on someone stronger? Why couldn't who was ready for two jobs and school and ready to raise kids have their parents gone for two years!" Jack pounded his leg to try to get himself to calm down.

Jack's chest rose and fell and picked up speed as tears pricked his eyes. "Last night when you came through my window, I was ready to cut myself for the first time since I ran out of that hell hole that was my childhood and why I'm so fucked up today!" Jack shouted and pulled his own hair."If you wouldn't have cuddled up next to me and made me feel okay, I would have done it, and I probably would have gone in deep.

"I don't think about that often but last night, my time to go was fucking calling and I wanted to go. I'm tired of fighting, only ever being _just_ good enough or coming up just a little short. 'Jack Brewer the black belt, Jack Brewer the hard worker and whip smart kid.' It doesn't come easy and I'm getting tired of showing up! I don't always know if taking the kids was the right move, the responsible move and I think about that every fucking day when I pull up my jeans and drag my feet all the way to my job washing dishes. A few people may miss me for a while, but who actually _needs_ me?"

Jack seemed to have finished because his shoulders slumped and his chin fell onto his bare chest.

Kim was smarter than to ask if she was okay. She was smarter than to say anything. Instead, she straddled herself behind him and gently, soothingly started rubbing Jack's sculpted shoulders and traps.

The muscle she worked under her hands was firm and knotted like vines. "You're one stressed out boy, aren't you?" Kim sighed as her fingers kneaded and pulled.

"I'm just happy this break down waited until after the school week for me," Jack sighed under Kim's work. "Oh my god..." Jack rolled his neck when Kim moved to his other trapezius muscle. "Kim, don't have to rub me down," Jack chuckled as his entire being began to relax.

"Shh..." Kim whispered in his ear, "Just let me do my thing," Kim kissed his neck and moved to the center of his upper back. "I love the feeling of your strong back under my soft hands. Years of karate and slaving in kitchens has really left you a sight to behold," Kim praised his physical ethic as she placed kisses on both of his freshly loosened shoulders.

"You know Jack, most girls don't go for dishwashers, but there's something about watching you in a rush," Kim said as her hands traveled up and down the expanse of his hot flesh. "Your jaw clenches, your eyes darken and set. Your motions are fast and fluid. You're in total control and even though you may not like it, you command that little section of the world all by yourself. The steam rising around you from the machine when you throw the door open, those scolding hot plates and dishes you man handle anyway so you don't fall behind, weathering your hands to make for that tough leather feeling I love. I can tell from your hands that you're not afraid to work and that you're a provider. The way you take control is kinda... hot," Kim said struggling for lack of a better word. "You may not like it, hell, maybe you hate it, but don't ever be ashamed of working hard."

Jack twisted around enough that he could put his hands around her waist and pulled her into his lap. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pecked his lips. Jack had feared Kim would see him as a loser, just scraping by on dishes and prep cooking. She didn't see him as a loser she respected that he worked hard for everything he had. She even said it made her a little bothered!

"As far as you keeping the kids," Kim pressed her luck, their foreheads pressed together, "I think you're the only candidate, Jack. No one knows them better than you, and no one knows you better than them. You don't have a silver spoon, but they're learning things a silver spoon can't teach them. You're giving them the closest thing to normal they have right now, Jack. They're still in Seaford, they know this house, they're still at their school. You know you're doing the right thing but your brain is making you second guess real hard because you're scared." Kim felt Jack flinch just the tiniest amount. She knew his pride, knew that he hated even the idea of being scared.

"That's okay, it's okay to be scared. Raising kids is something completely new to you and there's no manual, no textbook and no belt advancement. You're doing what you can and you may think it's not enough or just barely enough, but it's more than anyone could hope for in this situation. You ask yourself who needs you, and the answer is them and me," Kim's voice rose on it's own as the words flew from her lips.

" _You_ need _me_?" Jack scoffed. "Cause last I knew, you were picking up my pieces."

Kim's hands continued to dance across his back. She had worked all the knots out but she kept going. "Lay down," Kim ordered. Jack did as told. "On your belly, you idiot," Kim laughed and again, Jack did as told. She straddled his hips and renewed her efforts. This was more for his relaxation than muscle management at this point. And she liked touching him, making him groan and sigh like the way he was now.

"Hm... how to explain why I need you," Kim thought allowed as she chewed her lip.

"It's okay Kim, you said it because you thought I needed to hear it. You didn't expect me to call you out on it. I don't need you to need me. I'm more than satisfied that you even want me," Jack said firmly as he dug his face into the pillow.

Kim had been caught, and she felt terrible about it. How could she say that without back up? This was Jack Brewer. How didn't she have backup for that on the spot?

"Can I at least explain why you matter to me?" Kim asked nervously, afraid Jack would shake that off, too. She didn't get a response. She looked down at his face to find he was pleasantly asleep. She rolled her eyes with a smile and decided to tell him anyway.

"Well, let's see. It all started when you caught my apple. When you fought off those Black Dragons for picking on the guys, you jumped up on my table and smiled at me. I smiled back like an idiot and I knew we were in trouble.

"Then I thought you were going to Otai, and I felt like my heart was going to break. I even thought about asking you not to go, but you stayed. But nothing became of us, and I went to Otai. I hoped, prayed even, that you would stop that plane and you'd ask me out in front of all the passengers, that you'd kiss me in front of everybody. But I knew that wouldn't happen.

"I asked myself why would it happen that way. I'm just Kim Crawford. He's Jack Brewer. Strong, smart, charismatic, gorgeous, everything. I thought of you _so many_ nights. What could have been, what could bes. I fell asleep a handful of times pretending you were there with me, behind me. It's stupid, I know," Kim laughed to herself. "I thought about if you were with another girl, kissing someone who wasn't me, someone who hasn't been there for you like we have been for each other, are here for each other.

"When I got back and found out you were still single, I felt like I was lucky and the other girls were just plain stupid. I told myself again that something between us would happen, and it did. It only took another year and a half. I've never really been depressed, but with you and the kids, this is the happiest I've ever been."

Kim paused and laid down next to him. "If I would have known about you running away, I would have came home, and I think you didn't tell me because of that. The day before Valentine's, I had to ask. I couldn't hold myself back, and I'm glad I didn't because I don't think you could have. Just... don't let us end because anxiety and depression tells you you're not good enough." Kim kissed his hair and nuzzled him. "Because you're amazing."

Jack's eyes were wide open, and he was glad Kim thought he was asleep, because he was absolutely speechless, completely blown away. Kim's monologue told Jack the biggest thing he needed to know: she didn't ask him out because of pity, because she thought he needed it. This was real, something he felt might actually last.

If Jack would have known Kim felt this way, he might have been able to stuff his anxiety just enough to ask her. She didn't seem like she was going anywhere, and Jack couldn't.

As he looked back at it, he didn't regret what he told her except for two things: the cutting and the occasional mental dance with suicide. He called it a mental dance because he wouldn't knew he couldn't but there were times when he thought it would be nice. He thought nobody needed him until Kin proved him wrong, but he always thought it was cause people pain for a few weeks and be a real announce. Jack chuckled at that thought, his death as an annoyance.

But he wouldn't think about it anymore. He knows the kids needs him and he was pretty sure Kim would go catatonic after her monologue.

He regretted telling her about the cutting, because that didn't seem to be _that_ bad to him. If nobody knew about it and he didn't end up overdoing it, what the hell, right? Society knew he shouldn't, been when he looked back, he missed those endorphins, and the depression seemed appeased afterward for a while. One thing held him back, though. If say, Michael walked in on him, how would he explain that? What if Kim found out he had taken to the razor blade or pocket knife? Another thought hit his mind, and that was that he was stronger than that, damn it! He didn't need I. There weren't a lot of things Jack held the reigns to, but his body was one of them. Cutting was something ugly he could and would punch up against, but it was still a fight.

Jack has always been a fighter, literally and metaphorically. He knew deep down he wasn't a quitter. Everyone that wasn't his own father knew that.

Jack rolled over, his eyes closed again like he was sleeping. Kim wrapped her arm over his shoulder and kissed his lips, even though he was "sleeping."

 **XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

 **I'm sorry that this chapter was like… 80% discussion and thought shot, but I feel like this chapter is going to be huge for the rest of the story. Who knows, maybe you guys liked it.**


	9. The Fight, and Then Another Fight

**So, I got a review a bit ago saying that there are overarching similarities between this story and one of my other** _ **Kickin' It**_ **stories,** _ **Holding Out For A Hero**_ **. There most certainly are. This is more or less a spin off or I guess you could say an alternate, almost.**

 **XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Jack's alarm went off, but it didn't even phase him. He and Kim were still facing each other like they had been when they fell asleep. Was he so tired he'd sleep through the alarm, or did he just will himself not to because he didn't want to move?

Kim thought about waking him up, but remembered that he didn't have class and that he didn't work till 4:00. It would be nearly inhumane to wake up Jack at 7:00 a.m. With that reasoning, Kim kissed his forehead and rolled out of bed to start the stay.

After her morning ritual, she woke the kids and made sure they were ready to go and were fed. After Kim dropped them off and got herself to school, she took some time to reflect on the previous night.

Kim turned off her car and reclined the chair, kicking her feet up on the dashboard. She chewed her lip as she thought about Jack's words. She didn't need to think about her words, what she said last night had been nothing but her truth.

What scared her was Jack. Jack was far from okay. She knew he was having a hard time, but he didn't know he was ready to cut himself. She had no idea he had danced with the idea of suicide. Jack really thought nobody needed him? He really thought he would be missed for a month and that would be the end of Jack Brewer? How could he think that? Jack was so much more than he knew. And when he said he was afraid that she would wake up next to him and wish she hadn't... that had twisted and pulled on her heart like she didn't know words could.

She had always thought Jack to be so confident, not full of himself but self believing. He had quietly been fighting himself while seeming so put together and himself on the outside. That alone took so much strength. She was also worried he would never open up to her the way he did. It was worse than she had expected, but in no way was she going to leave him. She couldn't leave him. She was invested in not only the kids, but there was no way that she could see Jack and not have her heart flutter or thunder. Jack Brewer was not a passing fancy.

Kim had been thinking about him all morning. Waking up next to him these last two mornings had been the greatest mornings of her life. Waking up in his arms or he in hers was a feeling she didn't know she needed. It left her feeling warm, safe, and cared for in a way she didn't know she had been missing in all the time she could have had with Jack. They hadn't been together long and she didn't know if this was lust or years of pent up and tried to have been ignored love, but it was hard not to touch Jack the night he was just in his boxer briefs. It was hard for her last night to resist seducing Jack when she was giving him that back massage. Jack was great inside and physically, and Kim wanted to push the borders, but she was worried Jack's anxiety would make him run. Would he freeze up or leave her wanting and feeling like an idiot?

Kim looked at the clock in her car and jumped into action, seeing she had ten minutes to get to class.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Jack woke up and the full light of day flooded his and Kim's room, but Kim was nowhere around. He looked at his phone to see that it was already noon. How could he have slept through his alarm?

Jack rushed to get his act together, but stopped in mid hop with his shoe half on. What was he rushing for? He didn't work till 4:00 and he didn't have class today. His eyes fell to a sticky note on the bedroom door.

 _Thought you could use the extra sleep. The ship is still afloat._

 _XO, Kim_

Jack smiled to himself at Kim's wording. Jack took out his phone and texted Kim.

 _Morning, Captain._

Jack knew she had class and wouldn't see it till about 1:30. He was happy to have caught up on some sleep but he was also a little upset that he wouldn't see the kiddos till tomorrow. He had time to study for his exams next week which was nice.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Kim finished her day just in time to pick up the kids and drop them off at home as Jack was heading for the door.

"JACK!" Claire squealed as she ran into his leg at full speed. Jack picked her up and hugged her tight.

"I didn't think I'd get to see you all today," Jack said, honestly surprised as he hugged Marie and gave Michael and Ann fist bumps. "Sorry I only have time for hugs, but I gotta get to work." Jack put down the small child and waved as they filed into the house.

"Afternoon," Kim greeted with a smile and stepped flush against him for a kiss. She didn't need to be flush against him, but Kim's been over this, Jack has a hell of a body.

"Afternoon to you, too," Jack smiled back after the kiss. I wish I had more time but I've really gotta get to work."

"I'll give you a ride," Kim was already on the move before Jack said she didn't have to.

The ride down was awfully quiet and a little charged because both of them had the others' truths in their heads from last night. When Kim pulled up to the Seaside, though, both were reluctant to make a move.

"I should probably get in there," Jack sighed but he and Kim still couldn't drop each other's stares.

"It's about that time, huh?" Kim asked with the slightest touch of sadness. "Call me when you need a ride?" Kim said a with a little more chipper.

"Nope."

"What do you mean 'nope?'" Kim asked feeling almost insulted.

"Nope means nope, Kim. Me and Jerry will be lucky to be done by midnight. I'm not gonna make you stop whatever it is you're doing just to come pick me up," Jack scoffed like it was the most absurd thing he'd heard all day.

"Don't scoff at me," Kim scoffed back. "How lazy and selfish do you think I am that I wouldn't put my book down or pause my show to get you instead of having you walk a mile after an eight hour shift? I would much rather have you in bed with me!" Kim was red and fuming, as was Jack.

"Well maybe I thought you'd appreciate not being disturbed from the time off you deserve! Why are you being such a stubborn bitch right now?!" Jack shouted.

"Did you just call me a stubborn bitch?" Kim laughed humorlessly, the sound coming off as almost cold.

"Little bit, yeah!" Jack confirmed.

"You can't call me a stubborn bitch because I won't back down from being nice to you!" Kim countered. "I'm stubborn, I'll give you all of that but that doesn't make me a bitch. I'm anti-bitch, ya shit head!"

"You're a bitch for trying to baby me when I don't want to be babied! I was walking home from work at 1:00 in the morning when you were still at Otai! There's a difference between being nice and being babied, Kim, and you're babying!"

"Fuckin' damn it, Jack! There's a difference between babying you and loving you! You can tell yourself you're unlovable all you want to but it doesn't stop me! And I'm not babying you even if I didn't love you!"

Jack was a grown man and had heard Kim's speech last night, so he wasn't caught off guard by Kim saying she loved him. "Oh for the love of hell! I don't care anymore! If you're here that's up to you, if not that's just as fucking peachy!" Jack undid his seatbelt and damn near kicked the door off the hinges. "I have to go to work!" Jack shouted one last time before taking the collar of her shirt and pulling her in for a quick but hot kiss before shoving her back and leaving.

"How does he do it?" Kim asked herself,"I want to tell him I love him and to go fuck himself at the same time. How?" Kim asked again through gritted teeth.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Jack stormed into the kitchen after clicking in and went straight into the walk in, where he proceeded to jump up and down and release a no way connected string of obscenities. When he came out, he looked as put together and calm as ever.

"Uh, you okay dude?" Jerry asked with a sideways glance.

"Yeah, why?" Jack asked like the entire staff didn't hear that.

"No reason," Jerry said calmly. If Jack was going to let it die, why shouldn't he? As long as Jack got the job done like he had been for over three years, why should he care?

"Let's have a fun night and really take our time getting out of here. I could use the hours," Jack suggested, slapping Jerry on the back.

"Whatever you want bro, you're the man," Jerry said with a shrug.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Hey guys, we need your help in the bar!" Julie said as she rushed into the kitchen. "There's a bunch of college kids in te bar and they're getting rowdy. I think they're Evergreen University," Julie said. Jack, Milton and Jerry left the kitchen and went around to the bar.

"Hey guys, if you can't keep your shit to yourself, you're going to have to leave," Jack told the tall young man wearing an Evergreen football jacket.

"Yeah?" the ring leader challenged, stepping up to Jack. "The three of you are going to fight six of us?" he scoffed.

Jack cracked his knuckles and rolled his neck. "You know what, fuck it, why not?" Jack flicked his head and Milton tossed him a pool cue.

Milton took one of the pool balls and threw it, hitting the farthest away player right in the mouth. The five rushed forward and the first one caught Jack's pool cue in the crotch. The second guy grabbed it and tried to take it from him, but got a head-butt for his trouble.

One of the guys rushed at Jerry just to be met with a simple hop step sidekick, sending him into another patron that hit him.

The last two focused on Jack, taking turns trying to hit him but his deflections were effective until he couldn't back up any more. The big guy in the jacket pulled a butterfly knife that Jack sidestepped, causing it to go into the wall. Jack front kicked his elbow and given the way it bent and snapped, Jack figured he broke it.

The last one standing did have time to crack a bottle over Jack's head. Jack shrunk a little from the initial contact but used the angle allowed Jack to hit him with an inside crescent kick to the neck to end the short fight.

Phil called the cops to have them removed, and Julie called Kim to let her know about what happened because she knew Jack wouldn't.

"Okay, Kim, hear me out. There was a fight and..." were the only words Julie got out before the line went dead. "She didn't hear me out..." Julie told herself as she went back to work behind the bar.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

At the dark and early time of 1:30 a.m., Jack finally locked the doors of the Seaside behind him. He shouldn't have been surprised to see Kim's car patiently waiting.

He approached and laughed the entire walk to the car, thinking about how Kim would react to him smelling like beer. When he got to the vehicle, the memory of their fight dissipated because there was Kim, sound asleep with the driver's seat reclined and a book on her chest. She was absolutely adorable, and even after their fight, here she was.

Jack opened the passenger side and quietly hopped in, closing the door without a sound. He almost felt bad waking her, but he figured she'd be more comfortable at home than in a parking lot. The question was just how to wake her.

Jack decided to wake her slowly, the way he would never admit to anyone that he wanted to be woken up in. He kissed her forehead, he kissed both her closed eyelids with a butterfly's caution. He kissed the tip of her nose and then her lips.

Kim began to stir when she felt a hand on her thigh. She learned from the Frank Fiasco to ask questions instead of assuming. She smelled beer before anything. Was she being pawed at?! This fucker had the audacity to kiss her, too!

Kim took a random guess and slammed her fist down in where she figured his thigh to crotch region was. After the strangled groan of pain followed by hyperventilating and grunts, she knew she had bulls-eyed.

Kim opened her eyes to see who her attacker was, but her heart sank when she realized it was Jack whose marbles she had just cracked.

"Ohmigod, Jack! I am so sorry!" Kim immediately apologized, but Jack didn't respond. "Jack, are you okay?" That might have been a dumb question...

"You just Charlie-horsed me in the dick! So no, I'm not alright! I knew it was totally my fault, but damn!" Jack said through gritted teeth.

"Is it really that bad?" Kim asked. She'd seen the situation before on TV, but having an up close encounter with it in reality was new.

Jack's arm shot up with a closed fist and Kim barely dodged Jack's attempted crotch shot.

"Alright, alright, it's that bad! Let's get you home," Kim told him and took off. The entire drive, Jack was quiet and his eyes were screwed shut. By the time they pulled into the driveway he had opened them, but his hands still protectively cupped his smashed manhood.

"Again, I'm really sorry, Jack," Kim said as she opened his door and threw his arm over her shoulder.

"Two things. First, I already said it was my fault. That could be cute at home on a day off, but obviously terrifying in a dark parking lot. Second, I didn't get shot," Jack said as he removed his arm from around Kim.

"Go up to bed and I'll bring you some ice," Kim offered but Jack shook his head as he slowly began his ascent up the stairs.

"Kim, I'll be fine. I'm just a little... sensitive, right now," Jack told her and was well aware she was right behind him like he couldn't walk on his own. "Kim, you're doing that thing again when you baby me," Jack growled as he reached the top of the stairs.

"Jack, I'm doing that thing where I care about you," Kim mocked him, though she actually meant it.

"Kim, I'm fine," Jack growled again as he slowly laid himself down on the bed. "Are you just going to stand there, or are we gonna watch a movie?" Jack's question would have been sweet if it wasn't laced with anger.

"Are you going to give me cuddles or passive aggressively lay there?" Kim challenged.

Jack rolled his eyes and opened his arms, laying on his side the best he could. Jack thanked everything that the pain was digressing.

Kim hesitantly climbed into Jack's arms, but when she did her face soured. "I got distracted. Why do you smell like beer?" Kim asked, her face scrunched.

"Oh yeah! Julie called us into the bar because there were these Evergreen jocks that were causing trouble, and they tried to come at me, Jerry and Milton. We kicked their asses, but I got hit over the head with a beer bottle," Jack chuckled.

"Oh..." Kim said quietly.

"Oh what?" Jack asked, familiar with that tone.

"Julie called me and said there was a fight, but I thought..."

"You thought I started it because I was mad at you?" Jack knew where she was going.

"Yeah," Kim said biting her lip. "Now I feel bad."

"Don't," Jack shrugged it off and pressed play on the Bridget Jones movie Kim was watching.

"You hate these movies, Jack," Kim told him like he didn't know.

"I do, but I'm not going to stop you from watching it. You had it on before you left to get me, I'm guessing."

"I thought you definitely wouldn't think about it since we were fighting and all..." Kim wasn't sure why she said that, giving him ideas and stuff.

"We were fighting, yes, but I'm not cruel and I'm not going to let our argument carry over to the way I treat you. Besides, you were mad at me but you still came to get me anyway."

"I wasn't going to let that little fight change the way I think about you, Jack. I thought about letting you walk, but my mind kept making me see you trudging home in your damp t-shirt, worn out and tired in the dark. Reverse our roles, Jack. If that was me walking home after an eight plus hour day, are you saying you would be able to lay in bed with a relaxed conscious?"

Jack puffed up his cheeks and exhaled slowly. "No I couldn't. I would want you to relax here with me, to have it easy. And I overreacted, I'll give you that. Maybe you're not babying me, but Kim, you need to see it from my point. I'm not used to having someone help me, make me feel really cared for. I guess I'm used to... being alone," Jack wanted to avoid that wording because it made him sound like a sad sack, but he didn't know what else to say.

"It's okay Jack. I didn't think that I might be smothering you. I got sucked into helping you and the kids and us as a couple. I don't want you to think I'm trying to control you, but I do want you to know I care."

"I know, and I care about you, too." They smiled briefly before they edged together for a quick kiss. One turned into two, two turned into five with each one getting a little longer, a little deeper. Hands slowly roved over clothes covered sides and thighs.

"Jack," Kim whispered into his ear, "I'm really sorry, but you need to shower," she told him honestly.

"Yeah..." Jack trailed off. He got easily distracted by this girl next to him. "Sorry about the smell," Jack said as he kissed her one more time and got up to shower.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

When Jack got out, he looked around the room to see that Kim was nowhere to be seen. Jack made himself comfortable on the bed and waited for his girl to come back.

"Sorry, I was feeling a snack," Kim said sheepishly and held a bowl of grapes. Jack chuckled and took the bowl while she got comfortable. "The movie ended while you were in the shower. Do you always take that long?" Kim asked harmlessly.

"I do. I don't even take that much time to clean up. They just feel really good and it's like my own think take, for better or worse," Jack admitted.

"Or worse?" Kim asked.

"Yeah, I've lost the reins a few times and thought myself into a panic attack in there before," Jack shrugged it off as he ate a grape and popped one in Kim's mouth. She hadn't expected the sentiment, and the fact that Jack Brewer had done it made her smile.

"Was this a pleasant shower?" Kim asked innocently.

"It was great, actually," Jack said with a chuckle. "I really needed it. Work wasn't exactly dead, and I was happy to get the beer out of my hair," Jack absentmindedly ran a hand through his barely damp hair.

"Can I ask what you thought about in the 'think tank?'"

"I wouldn't," Jack scratched the back of his head nervously and refused to look her in the eye.

"Oh..." Kim blushed and bit her lip. Kim felt like taking a risk. She also had an inkling of hope that this could wipe any negative remains of the fight they had. "Do you... do you want to talk about it?" Kim asked and bit her lip, loving the way _he_ blushed.

"Uhm... can you just use your imagination?" Jack's blush deepened.

"I mean, I can, but where's the fun in that?" Kim asked with a smirk and absolutely dancing eyes. She had Jack verbally and mentally cornered. She'd seen Jack physically cornered and like an animal, he'd lashed out time and time again. She kind of hoped that like an animal, he would at least verbally gain his ground back, if not physically take control back. She wondered what that would be like.

Would Jack be caring, gentle and attentive like she learned he could be? Would he be power and aggression, holding her down and making her scream in the best way?

"Can we watch a movie now?" Jack swallowed hard and focused on the TV. Kim wondered what was going on under that blanket.

"You were thinking about me, weren't you?" Kim smiled deviously, knowing full damn well he was.

"Kim..." Jack said, trying to get her away from the subject. This wasn't something he wanted to talk about right now.

"Oh! It was about _us_ , right?" Kim was ready to stop teasing, having had enough fun.

"Yes, yes it was! Happy now?" Jack gruffed and ducked under the covers.

"Hey," Kim whispered after joining him under the covers.

"Hey," Jack replied. Though he couldn't see them, he knew exactly where her eyes were and when they were locked in on each other. "What's up?"

"I could ask you the same thing," Kim countered. "You okay?" Kim's teasing voice had been replaced by the voice of concern. "I was only kidding, Jack. I won't push you. I was only letting you know that I'm okay with moving our relationship forward," Kim explained.

"I know, Kim. I'm usually okay with it, but for some reason it's different with you. I'm more cautious, more... afraid to mess this up," Jack admitted.

"I know, and you don't have to worry. You don't have to worry about messing us up, and with what we've already been through, I trust us as a couple to be able to say when we're truly unhappy or when we actually are rocky," Kim said quietly, slowly probing for his hands until she found them in his hair. Right where she thought they'd be.

"So you want to..." Jack wasn't even sure of how to ask her that. He felt so stupid.

Kim could tell by the way he left it, by the tone, that it wasn't an offer, it was a confirmation check that they were on the right page. "Yes Jack, I would be more than fine with it, but I understand you have reservations. Like I said, I will never push you. Little nudged, yeah, but never push," Kim finished as she followed the sound of Jack's intensified breathing to find his lips with hers.

As their lips brushed, Kim's hand went to his smooth but hard bare chest. She flattened her palm over his skin and felt his heart's rapid beat, his chest heaving. It all had him so worked up, they were both afraid he'd have an attack.

"Shh, it's okay Jack. You're fine, we're fine. No one is mad, no one is angry, no one is disappointed," Kim mumbled against his rough lips. "We can take our time, explore little by little and we can take all the time we need to enjoy each other. How does that sound?"

"You're amazing, Kim," Jack said as he pulled her up into his lap, the sheet rubbing against the top of her head. Her hair would make her look like she was electrocuted when they came out from under the blankets.

"I'm supposed to be telling you that," Kim giggled against the hot flesh of his neck, her breath affecting him so much more in the hot, closed off space.

"I'm sorry I called you a bitch earlier." Kim laughed allowed at that, having forgotten he had said that. It seemed a lot sillier now.

Jack propped her to the mattress and settled himself between her legs, Kim wrapping them around the small of his back. "I should only ever call you Kim," he kissed her forehead, "darling," he kissed the tip of her nose.

"But what should I call you?" Kim asked like she was out of breath.

"Dedicated," Jack kissed her cheek, "loyal," he kissed her lips and she kissed him back. "You can call me your fool," he said, lips brushing her lavender scented neck before attaching his lips to her skin.

"How about my lover?" Kim asked with courage, lightly tugging on his hair so she could capture those skilled, sinfully rough lips with her silky smooth, plump and undeniable pink lips.

"I think we can make that happen," Jack yielded and gave his consent as he restarted his mouth's descent over Kim's heavenly perfected body.

 **XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

 **I feel like they're ready. What do you think? Is this scene to be continued next chapter?**


	10. Wild Night and a Shocking Dinner

**I've been gone a while, so you all deserve a nice, big wild lemon right out of the gate. Thanks so much for being patient!**

 **XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Jack dropped her to the mattress and settled himself between her legs, Kim wrapping them around the small of his back. "I should only ever call you Kim," he kissed her forehead, "darling," he kissed the tip of her nose.

"But what should I call you?" Kim asked like she was out of breath.

"Dedicated," Jack kissed her cheek, "loyal," he kissed her lips and she kissed him back. "You can call me your fool," he said, lips brushing her lavender scented neck before attaching to her skin.

"How about my lover?" Kim asked with courage, lightly tugging on his hair so she could capture those skilled, sinfully rough lips with her silky smooth, plump and undeniable pink ones.

"I think we can make that happen," Jack yielded and gave his consent as he restarted his mouth's descent over Kim's heavenly perfected body. One of his hands was at the hem of her little purple cami night shirt and inching it up bit by bit. His other hand tugged at the thin strap, and his lips followed every centimeter of progress it made.

This was Jack's night. Kim wanted to dominate him and absolutely rock his world, she'd dreamed about it for so long, but she knew this was Jack's night. She had no complaints about what Jack was doing to her right now. If she was being honest, it was fucking hot.

Every little piece of skin he kissed or touched absolutely lit up with fire and electricity. Her shirt felt heavy as lead because she wanted to be rid of it so badly. Kim wanted Jack to hurry up, but she wasn't going to give him any instruction tonight if she could help it.

Jack finally started grinding his hips, pressing his unmistakable hard-on against Kim's lightly covered, scorching core. She wanted to buck back into him, and damn if she didn't try to, but Jack would have none of it. Every time Kim tried to work her hips, Jack would thrust quick and fast, effectively keeping her immobilized.

"Oh my god, Jack," Kim sighed after a particularly sharp thrust. "This is going to be so good," Kim cooed as Jack pushed down on her again and nipped her exposed shoulder.

Jack slid his face down her body and kissed the waistband of her little shorts. He kissed his way up, seemingly cell by cell of her flat stomach until he reached her belly button, dipping his tongue inside. He lapped at her a few times and pressed a hand down on her still covered opening, causing her to arch her back to feel more of his touch but he pressed her back with that same hand. "Jack, please!" Kim needed some kind of relief, the anticipation, the sensory teasing being so much.

Kim was afraid Jack would continue his slow torture, but instead he gave her what she wanted. He straightened himself a little and latched a mouth onto her breast, sucking roughly while his tongue circled her hardened nipple over her cami at the same time. His hand found it's way into her shorts and attacked her little clit straight away, working at it as furiously as he could under the annoying garment but still over her thin panties. He loved how he could feel her go from damp to absolutely wet under his fingers. He got off of her long enough to almost tear Kim's shorts away. He wanted to, but even in his mad dash to love her, he took into consideration that she wouldn't want him to destroy her favorite night shorts, so he didn't, because he loved her.

Kim threw her back up off the bed just long enough to lose her shirt. She didn't even have it all the way off before Jack had pressed her back onto the mattress again, his mouth over bare flesh this time. Kim couldn't believe the shameless moans she was making and would have been helpless to stop even if she wanted to.

Jack's free hand tugged his pajama pants down to his knees, giving him more stimulated friction with every pump of his hips, his solid cock damn near carving into Kim's center. He could feel his boxer-briefs moistening from contact with Kim's panties, forcing him to fight to keep his eyes from rolling back in his head as he continued to alternate his attention on her breasts, suckling, licking and nipping, driving her absolutely wild.

Kim moved her hands from Jack's luscious hair and almost had to pry her legs apart from Jack's lower back, her nervous system acting as a sentient force to hold on as Jack continued to rock against her, but his mouth was now focused on the crook of her neck. He was going to give her the biggest hickey of her life, but he had the decency to put it in a place where she could choose to easily hide it or show it off.

Jack caught that she was trying to get out of her little white panties that at this point was nothing more than a disturbance in the scheme of what was happening. Jack got off her completely and rolled her onto her belly. He peeled off her panties and tossed them over his shoulder to be scoured for later. He lightly palmed Kim's ass in both hands and he smirked when he heard her gasp. He'd grabbed her butt before, but there had always been two layers of clothe. Rough hands over velvet skin was a highly different game. Jack's currently reverent touching was the opposite of the usual quick grasp when no one was looking.

One of Jack's hands left Kim's perfect flesh and she whimpered at the loss. She then felt a fingertip at the base of her neck. It slowly dragged its way down and was replaced by just the slightest contact from the tip of Jack's tongue. He traced the entire length of her spine with finger and tongue tips, not leaving her skin until he reached her tail bone.

"You're body is the most perfect thing I have ever scene. You're heart is what I need to tell me I'm on the right path, that I can do anything. I want them both," Jack whispered into her ear and nibbled her earlobe, causing Kim to shudder. She moaned at his implications, both sensual and romantic.

She could still feel his breathing playing on her neck, but she also felt the removal of his hard body from her back. She wondered what was happening until she felt the great tip of his cock at the bottom of her ass. He slowly slid in until he was comfortably nestled between her globes, not penetrating, resting between her cheeks.

"Am I going too far?" Jack asked firmly, letting Kim know she could say no. Kim took a moment to catch her breath. In this short time, Jack began to pull away, afraid he crossed a line.

Kim clenched to hold him there and replied, "no!" with her full voice. She eased and rocked back against him, closing her eyes. Jack met her next one, and they met a steady rhythm as Jack eased his body down onto hers. They rocked back and forth like this in mutual pleasure, enjoying the sensation new to both of them until Jack stopped and pulled himself up.

Kim twisted and looked over her shoulder to see what was the matter. There was Jack, resting on his knees, his hands at his side and his dick absolutely straining, almost pulsating and begging to be brought to a finish. "Big Dog's barkin', huh?" Kim asked with wide eyes at the display before her, rolling onto her back again.

"Yeah, but there's something we have to take care of first," Jack said, his impossibly dark eyes trained on his target.

"And what's that?" Kim asked with a smirk, thinking, praying that it was finally time.

"You," Jack said coolly as he dropped onto his forearms and without further adieu, slipped two fingers inside of Kim's wet heat. Her eyes flew shut and her mouth formed the fabled 'O' as Jack found his mark.

Kim squealed and grabbed one of the pillows at the head of the bed and all but suffocated herself as Jack pistoned in and out, all but punching her. She cried and yelled into, bit the pillow as her whole body rocked with the movements of Jack's powerful arm. She nearly hit the headboard with every upstroke. She couldn't imagine her pussy could take such a thrashing. finger banging, indeed.

Kim quivered and shook, her velvet walls began to clamp around him, and to a level of dismay that Kim had never felt before, Jack pulled his fingers out. "Jack, what the..." Kim groaned into the pillow, but before she could finish, Jack had plowed himself into her.

Kim screamed anew into the poor pillow as Jack lifted her by the hips and mercifully took her. If it wasn't for her endless chants of "Yes! Fuck yes! Oh!" he'd swear he was breaking her. She threw the pillow and shot up off the bed, wrapping her arms around Jack as he refused to let her orgasm stop by his continued ravaging.

Kim's extended pleasure and the constant fluttering made her feel twice as tight around him, constricting even, and he lost the ability to hold onto the burning ball in the pit of his stomach and finally released it all straight up into Kim in hot, thick spurts. The two crashed down onto the bed together, fighting for every breath that entered and exited their overworked lungs.

They both laid speechless, not sure what to say, unsure about whether or not there was anything to say. It was passionate, it was violent, it was loving yet raw. Years of pent up emotion and shared pain was released.

All Jack could think to do was hold her tight in his arms like she was going to melt, slip away, leave him cold and lonely. A song Jack's mother used to sing him before bed popped into his mind. A song that made him feel special and cared for no matter how much he had been called a useless accident. Jack chose to sing it to the love in his arms. He sang _You Are My_ _Sunshine_ until they both fell asleep.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Jack and Kim were woken up by a soft knock on their door. They didn't know which of the kids it was or why, so they kissed each other good morning and got up to face the day.

They shared a look and smiled as they dug for the clothes they needed, neither one of them wearing a stitch of clothes. They knew what happened last night, and they were both dandy about it. There would be no awkward talks about it. They knew what they were, where they stood.

"Hey Peanut!" Kim said with a big smile as she scooped up the little gurl and pulled her into a big hug.

"Morning Kimmy!" Claire sang back and blew a raspberry into Kim's neck, causing said blonde to giggle. The three headed downstairs together, and Jack and Kim shared a shocked look when they saw that the clock on the living room wall said it was noon.

"Afternoon, adults," Ann said with an obviously pointed tone. "Can we talk for a minute?" Ann asked sweetly as she took the last grilled cheese off the griddle and poured the last bowl of tomato soup.

"Uh, yeah," Jack said nervously, scratching the back of his neck. He had an idea as to what this was about.

Ann led the two outside to the front porch. Kim knew they were in trouble, but she couldn't stop herself from closing her eyes and tilting her face the warm sunlight.

"I'm glad you two rabbits had fun last night, but we need to talk about ground rules," Ann startled. "Great job on muffling your screams, Kim, but if you could not damn near put your bed through the wall next time Jack, that'd be great."

"Yeah, things got out of hand last night. How'd you cover it up for the kids?" Jack asked.

"I turned up the radio and told them you two were practicing Taekwondo and play fighting," Ann told them evenly.

"I'm really sorry, Ann. We didn't think of everything. We should have been more careful. I'm also sorry about any... scarring, you might have now," Kim apologized for the both of them.

"Nah, I get it. You guys do what you gotta do, even if that includes each other. I'm just glad my brother isn't just banging some hussy," Ann shrugged. Kim wasn't entirely sure how to take that, but she thought it was good... "I made you guys lunch," Ann told them as they went back inside.

"Oh, you didn't have to do that," Kim said sweetly, more than happy about how fast Ann was willing to drop the subject of last night.

"Does anyone have anything they need to do today?" Jack asked with a yawn as he went for the coffee pot he had yet to fill.

"You slept in _so_ late, how are you still tired?" Marie asked Jack.

Jack paused and watched the brown liquid fall into the pot as he calculated his answer. "I didn't get a lot of sleep, but I'm good," Jack declared. "Again, does anyone have anything to do today? Is there anything anyone wants to do?"

"Remember that boy I told you about?" Ann asked nervously.

"Yeah..." Jack said just as nervously, big brother mode kicking in. Kim was quite the opposite, smiling ear to ear.

"I thought tonight would be a good night to have him over," Ann said looking at Kim instead of Jack.

"He can come over, but if I see his hand under the table _once_ , even for a second, I'm ripping it off at the elbow and keeping," Jack warned.

"Jack, it'll be fine," Kim told him in a soothing tone. "Because if it isn't I have dibs on his other one and _he_ will clean up his own blood," Kim said just as sweetly, this time looking at Ann.

"You guys are unbelievable," Ann groaned, her face in her hands. They would realize just how little they had to worry about once they actually met the young man.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

5:00 rolled around as Jack pulled out the homemade lasagna, his mom's recipe and God only knows how she came by it. Kim tossed the salad one last time and stepped behind Jack after the dish had safely been set on the stove.

"Smart, sexy, hard working and can cook? Jackpot," Kim whispered in his ear and kissed his neck. "I think tonight will be fine, Jack," Kim said honestly.

"I know, but this is my little sister we're talking about here. I've always been so protective of her, you know?" Jack sighed as he turned around, wrapping his arms around Kim and resting his chin on her head. "I thought this was supposed to be a dad's problem," Jack said with just a hint of sadness.

"I'm sorry, Jack. For what it's worth though, I'm here with you," Kim said, nuzzling him.

"It means a lot, so much," Jack said and kissed her hair when the dreaded knock sounded at the door. "Alright, let's get a look at this kid," Jack said with disdain. Kim could tell this was going to go _so_ well.

Jack answered the door and fist bumped Wade, Kim's little brother. "What brings you by, little dude?" Jack asked. Wade had been 'little dude' since Jack met him six years ago.

"I uh, I'm here for dinner," Wade answered, kicking the porch like he was removing a scuff mark.

"Sweet, come on..." Jack paused, connecting the dots. "No..." Jack said, eyes wide.

"Yeah..." Wade said awkwardly. "I'm surprised Ann didn't tell you."

"Did you tell Kim?" Jack asked with a raised brow.

"She didn't tell me you two were dating. Ann did," Wade said, his subtle return fire.

"Get in here," Jack said a little less friendlily. "Ann!" Jack called and Ann came down the stairs, her hair still wet from the shower she just got out of. Probably why she hadn't gotten the door, Jack figured.

Kim came in at the same time as Ann. She saw the two standing together and connected the dots much like Jack had. "Is this a joke?" Kim asked, pointing back and forth between the two.

"Why is this any funnier than you and Jack?" Wade asked.

"It's just weird, dude," Jack said. "How long have you two been..."

"About a month," Ann answered truthfully. "We were going to tell you, but... you know, I don't really know why we didn't."

"How did you keep it from me? I thought we were cool!" Jack shouted, sounding almost hurt.

"Well, we never ask each other questions. We just kinda bring things up and if they don't get brought up, we don't talk about them," Ann told Jack what he already knew.

"And you, why didn't you tell me?" Kim asked, a little more collected than Jack.

"Because we don't talk, like, at all," Wade said flatly, his arms crossed. "I would have told you if you asked, but you never did," Wade shrugged. "Well, now we all know. Apparently Brewers and Crawfords just fit," Wade said with a smile, hoping to diffuse the tension.

Jack crossed his arms and narrowed his eyes. "I like you Wade, but I know you and I know Ann, so you can bet your ass I'm watching you," Jack warned.

"Message received," Wade said with a bit of a cringe. He worked out and practiced Karate with Jack. He knew Jack wasn't to be fucked with.

"Good, let's eat," Jack clapped his hands together and walked through to the dining room, happy to see the kids had set the table without even being asked. They were evolving.

Jack and Kim sat together with Ann and Wade next to them, the little kids sitting across from them. The heads of the table were vacant most nights unless Kim sat there when Jack wasn't able to make it.

The table was oddly quiet during the first bit of dinner, silverware on plates being the only sound.

"Well this sucks," Claire said, breaking the silence. That statement out of the dead air got a good laugh out of everyone.

"So Jack," Wade ventured, "how's the university cafeteria. Ty still being a coc... jerk?" Wade amended himself in front of the kids.

"Probably, but I haven't seen him in a while," Jack said as he shoveled more hot cheese into his mouth.

"Oh, did you get fired?" Wade asked, genuinely concerned.

"Nah dude, I quit before I got fired. I may or may not have put his stepson Frank through a table," Jack said coolly, which was him for 'I totally did it.'

"That's pretty hardcore. What did he do this time?" Wade asked and Jack noticed how Kim visually paled.

"It's not polite to kick ass and tell, dude," Jack said inconclusively, much to Wade's upset.

"Kim, did you see what happened?" Ann asked this time.

"Yeah, I was there for breakfast at the time," Kim swallowed hard, thinking about how to make the questions stop without saying too much. What were they,reporters? "Frank got a little too handy with a girl so like a gentleman, Jack knocked him out."

"Dude, that's pretty cool. I wish I could have seen that," Wade chuckled. "Think you can get me a job at the Seaside when I turn sixteen next month?" he asked hopefully.

"Dude, I don't even want my job there. It's the only thing I've known to be there for me whenever I need a dollar, though," Jack sighed. "Yeah, I'll try to hook you up," Jack gave in.

"Yeah, about the Seaside..." Kim began, and Jack wasn't sure he'd like it.

"What about the Seaside?" Jack asked like a father who knew his kid took the car without asking.

"I... may or may not have applied for a waitressing job..." Kim closed her eyes and gritted her teeth, waiting for Jack to explode. He never did say one good thing about the work, only the people. She wondered if he'd get pissed for applying to the 'hell hole' as Jack called it, without talking to him first.

"Why?" Jack asked, more surprised than anything.

"Because I want to help, Jack. We need the money. You can't carry all of us on your back, and I can help," Kim offered. "I told my dad I'm living here now, I felt I had to. When he did, he said he was going to stop helping me. 'If you're going to live under another man's roof, I'm not going to pay a dime for it,'" Kim quoted.

"Kim, I understand that you want to help, but you still have school, too. And what about volunteering at the hospital?" Jack asked, taking her wellbeing and interests into concern. He cared about her more than the money she could bring in.

"I'll drop the hospital. Bills and food are more important than what I _like_ to do. They have more than enough volunteers, honestly. Every SU nursing student has to have at least one year there, and I have over one and a half," Kim stated the facts. She had obviously thought about it. "Phil was even able to give us our days off together," she added to sweeten the pot.

"I can't tell you no, and you will be working with a great group of guys," Jack said, kissing her forehead. "I say go for it then, but please," Jack leaned in and whispered so only she could hear, "don't let yourself turn into me."

Kim pulled back, was about to argue, to ask what that was supposed to mean, but his eyes answered that question. Jack had sold most of his soul to kitchens and textbooks. He was 'successful' as far as someone in his position could hope to be, but he paid for it. He paid for it with anxiety and depression, always being tired and feeling like he was always behind, chasing a light through a seemingly endless tunnel. Every bit of joy Jack felt was because he had squashed some kind of pain or worry down somewhere, just to bubble up later, stronger. He couldn't watch Kim live this. It was only temporary, but it was still Hell.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Have a goodnight Wade," Ann said and kissed his cheek and closed the door behind him, keeping it even below PG while Jack and Kim both watched like hawks. "You guys are unbelievable," she groaned, heading upstairs.

"Yeah, but you're dating my little brother and you're Jack's sister, so..." Kim defended their stance which seemed to them, should have been expected. It was expected by Ann, but she had hoped it wouldn't have been so bad.

"Well that could have gone worse," Jack said with a smile, his hands in his back pockets.

"I think that's about as well as it could have gone, actually," Kim agreed with a slight alteration.

"Well, they could both still be single, that'd be something," Jack said, sounding totally serious.

"We liked each other at that age," Kim said, crossing her arms and looming up at him.

"At that age?" Jack chuckled. "We're nineteen and twenty, Kim. We're not allowed to say 'at that age' to them."

"You know what I mean!" Kim shouted indignantly. "We could have been together all this time," Kim said quietly, remorsefully.

"Hey, we're together now and we're happy, right?" Jack asked as he held her upper arms.

"Yeah, we are," Kim said with a light smile. "I just wish... I wish we wouldn't have been so nervous and stupid, you know?" Kim sounded upset, not at him, but at _them_. "We'd be in the same place, I'm sure. But... but if we were together, if I _had_ been there for you, would you not have..." Kim couldn't get it out, but Jack knew what she meant.

"Oh, come here," Jack said in a tender tone Kim had yet to get used to. "Don't blame yourself for anything I did, Kim. You weren't there for me because I didn't tell you. Anything I dis to me is on me, I own every cut, Kim. Don't for a second put anything on yourself, you hear me?" Jack asked rhetorically and kissed her hair, her hands clutching the bit of shirt that covered his broad chest.

"I still don't like thinking about it... that... you did it," Kim whispered.

Jack's eyes flashed with pain at that. Did Kim resent him for having cut himself, for giving in to that base, unacceptable escape instead of seeking help? "That was years ago, I haven't done it in years, and I won't do it again," he told Kim as much as he told himself. "But you know what?" Jack asked and Kim looked up at him. "I know Ann, and she's going through what I did. Same exact story, different Brewer. The variable I want to watch is also that different Crawford in the story at an earlier chapter," Jack said with honest hope as he kissed Kim's forehead.

"Dis you just give them your blessing?" Kim asked with questioning eyes and a wary smile, but still a smile.

"I think I did. I'll watch them like a hawk, but if they make each other happy, I'm not going to stop that because I'm paranoid. He's your little brother, and that's good enough for me, even if I didn't know he was a good kid."

"A Brewer can be a huge improvement to a Crawford's life," Kim smiled and kissed Jack's lips. "There's just something about our families, I guess."

"Come on, let's go to bed," Jack chuckled and draped his arm across her shoulders as they headed up.

"Okay, but we have to be quieter this time. Can you handle that?" Kim teased.

"Mmm, no promises," Jack shot back as they raced up the stairs.


	11. Trial By Fire

**Thursday night, Beginning Jack and Kim's Spring Break**

Kim shifted in her sleep once, then twice. Something was breaking through her subconscious. She opened her eyes and listened. Muffled voices and a cabinet door closing. It sounded like it came from downstairs.

She looked over to Jack and saw him sound asleep, completely unmoved. Kim kissed his head and got up herself to see what was going on. She expected one of the kids was up getting a drink, but knowing they were here, she wouldn't leave anything to chance.

With that mindset, she tiptoed downstairs and saw that the TV was off the wall, but leaning gently against it. The Blue-Ray player was gone as well as Jack's Xbox. Kim wasn't stupid, she knew what this was. They were in the process of being robbed.

Kim went back the way she came and grabbed the bow staff Jack kept next to the front door, beyond happy that her intruder(s) missed it. Now armed, Kim headed for the kitchen. She stopped in the doorway and saw two men in black sweats wearing deranged clown masks, hiding their faces.

Kim tapped the doorway with the bottom end of her bow staff three times, alerting them to her presence. "Y'all need something?" Kim's natural Southern twang escaped when she got cocky.

The two turned to look at her, appraising her for level of threat. One of them chuckled deeply and Kim raised an eyebrow at him, wondering what was so funny.

"You're the hottest guard dog I've ever seen," one of them commented in a gravely voice that Kim knew wasn't naturally his.

"Hottest guard dog you've ever seen? Are you implying you've seen _other_ guard dogs, like actual dogs, that turn you on? I mean, that's too kinky for me, but whatever works for you, I guess," Kim said with a shrug, trying to provoke him to do something stupid.

"Girl, we're going to tear you up," the man growled and rolled his shoulders, trying to puff himself up.

Kim smiled and took the basic defensive stance and waved him forward. He made nothing of it and walked right into Kim's strike zone. She swept his legs with the staff and brought it down between his thighs before he could hit the ground. He cried out and grabbed his damaged goods with both hands.

"Tear me up, huh?" Kim mocked and spat on him. She looked up to see the second guy going for the back door that was in the kitchen. "Oh fuck no!" Kim shouted, not interested in letting him escape. He broke into her house, he wasn't leaving before she said so.

He threw the door open but stopped dead. Kim saw a dark flash connect with his face. He staggered and fell backwards. Kim wondered what the hell had just happened until Jack stepped around the knocked out cold body and joined her in the kitchen.

"Came down for a snack and found some friends?" Jack asked.

"Well, they invited themselves, which is rude," Kim said with a straight face, playing into Jack's banter. "And I don't share. I barely even share with you." Kim finally smiled.

"Have I ever told you you're really sexy when you kick people's asses?" Jack asked with a smirk, proud of and turned on by his girl.

"No, but I saw the way you used to look at me after our matches," Kim smirked back, loving that she could pull his strings.

"I'll call this into John," Jack sighed and went to grab his phone. Jack was happy to be close with Seaford's chief of police. Jack, John and Kim were very conversational, John teaching a criminal justice course at SU. The young couple would talk to him between his course and their Ancient Greek Philosophy class.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

The next morning, Kim woke up to find herself alone. She got up and threw on her slippers, now that stealth wasn't necessary.

As soon as she left her room, she saw an old wooden ladder on the floor. She looked up and saw Jack's face peering down at her from the attic trapdoor.

"Morning, Kim. Can you do me a favor? Can you put the ladder back please?" Jack asked kindly and gave her an exaggerated grin.

"I don't know, I kinda like you up there," Kim teased with a smile.

"Kim, come on,there's a _really_ big spider up here!" Jack stressed. "I think it speaks English. It keeps whispering my name like it wants to talk to me."

"Okay, stop. I'll put the ladder back," Kim gave in. "What are you doing up there anyway?"

"Just some spring cleaning. Putting some stuff up, other stuff down," Jack said with a shrug as he began his decent down the rickety ladder with a bundle of what looked like blankets. Only a quarter way down, the ladder gave out, splintering and sending Jack to the floor with a thud and a rushed exclamation of random obscenities.

"Jack, are you okay?!" Kim was down at his side, helping him up and brushing wood splinters off his back.

"Yeah, I'm good," Jack replied, cracking his neck. He bent down and picked up his bundle.

"What is that?" Kim asked, pointing at the rolled up bundle.

"Honestly? It's my grandfather's sword. He taught Bobby how to fight with it," Jack told her as they went back to their room. "I kept it in the attic for safe keeping, but after last night, I think I want it down here."

"What about last night made you want to keep a katana down here?" Kim asked. "We kicked ass last night, Jack."

"Yeah we did, but I just have the one bow staff, so that's just one of us armed. And no one's ever broken into the house before. The doors are always locked. And I have the kids here now. I don't want to mess around," Jack explained as he rested it next to his door, still in the scabbard. "I hope to never use it, but just having it there makes me feel better already."

"I wasn't attacking you, Jack," Kim backpedaled, afraid she had pissed him off.

"It's totally fine, Kim. I know you weren't. I was just trying to explain so I don't seem crazy," Jack chuckled. "I just hope the kids don't know about last night."

"Let's cross our fingers on that," Kim agreed as they went downstairs. As they got to the living room, the house was still dead, the kids asleep. "So how did you end up with your grandpa's sword and not your dad?"

"Because fuck my dad, that's why. My grandpa didn't even see any good in him. My grandpa was a great man, and I can't see how my dad veered into alcohol and emotionally abusing his kids," Jack said, his temper beginning to flare.

"How can a man be so terrible that his own father dislikes him, but still tries to ruin his children? What the fuck did we do to him that he has to break us down? Because his marriage sucks, because he has no friends, I should feel like I didn't deserve to be happy?"

"Didn't?" Kim could the tense change.

"Yeah, didn't," Jack confirmed. "I won't say I deserve love, but I know I have yours. It's something I didn't think I'd ever actually have. Girls have always found me attractive, and I think that was it. I didn't think anyone could actually _love_ me, though. You proved me wrong, and you've made yourself like a drug to me," Jack confessed.

Kim was speechless, Jack's words having been heart breaking and then so sweet to her. "Do I really mean that much to you?" Kim finally asked breathlessly.

Jack stepped up to her, their bodies flush against each other with arms at their sides. He leaned down and placed the softest of kisses on her waiting lips. There was nothing rushed about it, nothing lustful or demanding. That was the thing Kim never understood about Jack: how could anyone convey feelings like that through a connection of lips? A kiss shouldn't be able to convey love, wonder, admiration, protection, guilt, dedication, and every kind of vow.

"That's how much you really mean to me, Kim," Jack stepped back and held her at arm's length as if steadying her to save her from a fall. Her eyes were still closed and reluctant to open. She wanted to stay frozen, hoping the feeling wouldn't leave. "Kim, are you okay?" Jack asked nervously, now afraid he had done something wrong.

"How can you kiss like that?" Kim asked upon finally opening her eyes.

"It's something you can do when the love is real, I guess. It sounds like crap, I know, but it's the only explanation I have," Jack shrugged. "Kim, I really want you to know though, that I do love you. Don't get me wrong, your rockin' body helps," Kim laughed at that, "but there's always been so much more to it. I would have to write a book to explain it, but I hope you understand there's so much more here, so much more than I ever thought I'd have."

"When did you become a poet?" Kim asked, but her eyes gave away how stunned she really was. The magical moment was broken by the thundering of a herd of little feet. The kids had awoken. "Here they come," Kim said with a little smile.

The kids came flying around the corner, Marie latching onto Kim's leg and Claire throwing herself onto Jack.

"How did they know we were even up?" Jack asked, surprised by his siblings that were seemingly bloodhounds.

"I have no idea. They're like little heat seaking missiles!" Kim said as she picked up Marie and spun her around once before giving her a raspberry on her neck. She almost dropped her when Marie wiggled at the sensation. "You guys are all energy this morning, aren't you?" Kim asked with a laugh.

"I'd be even more fun if I didn't have school today," Marie huffed. Jack and Kim had never seen a child despise school more than Marie. She had a long life ahead of her if her tastes didn't change. "Breakfast?" Marie asked as she shook out of Kim's arms.

"Well aren't we needy?" Jack asked with a scoff.

"Every damn morning," Ann said, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. It did no good, leaving Ann still feeling like death. "Seriously though, do we have food?"

"Pssh! Of course we have food!" Jack argued indignantly, walking to the kitchen, the rest of the house following him like ducklings. Jack opened this cupboard and that cupboard, finding little but finding _something_. "So, I need to go to the store today…" Jack said as he found a box of oatmeal but no cold cereal. "We have cinnamon, vanilla extract, sugar, apple and raisins to make it not terrible," Jack flashed a commercial fake smile.

"It's actually not that bad if you church it up," Kim said, taking a bowl and making the oat based Frankenstein that would be both delicious and nutritious by the time she was done. Much like she had hoped, the ducklings followed her example. In no time the family was around the table and munching happily. After breakfast and the dishes were done, Jack and Kim gave the kids their pre-made lunches and got them situated in the car.

After the short drive, Jack and Kim found themselves sitting in the high school parking lot wondering what to do until they both went into work at 4:00. They had free time. Together. The idea seemed almost alien.

"So…" Jack asked, his fingers drumming on the dashboard. "What do we want to do?"

Kim chewed her bottom lip and tried to go back in time, trying to dust off her ideas of what was fun before college and adult responsibilities attacked. "God, are we so boring and wrapped up in being adults that we don't even know what fun is anymore?" Kim asked in disgust. "What happened to us?"

"I have an answer to almost every question, but I don't have any for that one," Jack replied solemnly. "What do we do…" Jack asked himself as much as he asked Kim. "We could… no, but we could… still no," Jack was getting pissed.

"I refuse to just go home and watch Netflix, damn it!" Kim pouted. She began chewing her lip again and looked at Jack. "So you wanna…" Kim trailed off, looking at Jack's lap.

"I do, but I also know that I wouldn't want to leave the house afterwards," Jack shot her down, but she found his reason legitimate. "After work?" Jack asked hopefully, his eyebrow quirked up.

"Did we just set a time to have sex? Are we _that_ couple now?" Kim asked, shriveling her nose. "I mean, I'm not saying no, but are we to the point that we have to schedule that kind of thing?"

"I think we are, unfortunately. We're still finding time for each other, though," Jack said and flashed his commercial smile again. "Wanna go to lunch and an actual movie?" Jack asked, his mind finally coming alive.

"We have that kind of time, but can we afford it?" Kim asked seriously.

"My god, Kim. We're not that broke. Wait, when did we start using 'we?' I just did it again!" Jack shouted.

"At least you didn't do it then," Kim pointed out with a pleased smile. "But yeah, let's totally do that," Kim agreed. "Look at us, knowing what couples do and stuff!" Kim fist pumped.

"Hey," Jack looked at her out of the corner of his eye, a mischievous smirk plastered on his face. When he had her full attention again, he asked, "Wanna make out? Right here? Right now?"

"In the school parking lot?" Kim asked with a scoff, her jaw dropped. "Yeah," she said with a big grin and jumped over the console and landed in his lap.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"You're still addicted to pizza, right?" Jack asked in a serious tone, but he knew damn well that no one could throw down in the cheese like Kim Crawford. He hadn't forgotten even though it had been a while since they last hung out before they became a couple. College had waysided their deep friendship, even though they still texted, Facebooked and saw each other in passing daily. The everyday contact made them think they hadn't drifted apart like slowly melting icebergs. This seemingly harmless question made to be a joke hit Kim in that hard way, however.

"Jack, I'm sorry," Kim said, catching Jack off guard.

"Loving pizza isn't a sin, Kim," Jack told her, a hand on her warm, firm and smooth thigh.

"No, not about pizza, never about pizza!" Kim shouted, hurt by the thought that there could be something wrong with her culinary relation to the Italian pie. "About us," Kim said quietly, getting back on track.

"What about us?" Jack asked her, a look of worry on his face. After everything he had said this morning, was she going back on him? Had she discovered for herself the fear Jack had told her about? Was she sorry she woke up next to him? He had turned from zero to near anxiety attack in five seconds as those thoughts flooded his head. Even after the short time they had actually been together, Jack was already terrified of going back to how his life was.

"That we drifted, Jack. That our friendship fell apart."

"That we drifted? We're stronger together than ever, Kim," Jack paused and retracted his hand from her leg. "At least I thought we were…" Jack had never felt so dejected, so foolish. How could he think that he had stood a shot? How dare he have thought that Jack had anything besides his body that Kim would want.

"I'm not talking about now, Jack. We're fine now, better than fine," Kim said and Jack found himself able to breath, his heart falling back to where it should be. "With Otai, with college. We should never have drifted like we did. We stayed in touch, yeah, but what about the group? What about us? We were so close in high school that you were the only boy allowed to spend the night within a block of my house that my dad wouldn't watch with binoculars. We used to hang out all the time, go for pizza and burgers, watch movies and we even played laser tag a couple of times! I miss the gang, Jack. Before we became a couple, we were almost as bad as the first time Rudy sold the dojo. Is it too late for us to be the Wasabis again?"

Jack knew where she was coming from, knew she was right. How had he not seen that? "I don't think it is, Kim. I think we can get the band back together. The biggest thing is that we might as well say we have kids now." It sounded like a joke, but he wasn't wrong.

"Milton cooks and Jerry washes dishes at the Seaside, right?" Kim asked, something working in that head of hers.

"Yeah, and when you have your first shift tonight, we'll all be back, working in the same place," Jack said, scratching his chin. He saw where his girl was going with this. "We're thinking a Wasabis night, aren't we?" Jack asked. Who needs boys or girls nights?

"Maybe even tonight we could have them back over at our place after work?" Kim suggested. "I mean, we'd have to behave with the little guys and all."

"I say let's do it. We can call Rudy, but no promises. He won't buy us alcohol, I'm sure to the point of not even asking, but we don't need it to have fun." Jack kissed her, happy to have went back a few chapters in their surprisingly early midlife crises. "As I was saying early… pizza?"

Kim didn't feel the need to answer, only the need to drive to their favorite pizza place as quick as possible while still being legal.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Friday night, pretty much every Friday night, was a kitchen's rough nightmare. This wasn't any Friday night. This was the Friday night officially starting Spring Break in a seaside town in California. This was what Hell was like.

As soon as Jack and Kim got there, Jack clocked in and Kim was told her punch in number. Jack was off to the sink, his hat on backwards and his eyes determined as he dove in up to his elbows after the first dish.

Kim was swept away by Grace who was also a waitress, to be shown how everything worked. It wasn't much of a tour by the usual 'get used to things' sense. This was a trial by fire, 'stay on my ass if you want to live ordeal.' Kim followed like a confused shell shocked puppy as she learned to make small salads by watching Grace, she learned the table layout and how to properly carry serving trays by following Grace to the tables. She learned just how nasty customers could be to a waitress trying her best, just how little a waitress could be tipped while trying her best. She learned how to bus and properly clean tables after people had left. Kim quickly learned how important it was to say "behind you" when in the kitchen or waiting area. She was surprised by how snippy the cooks could be when things go rough, even Milton.

The most important thing to keeping her head on this hellacious day was of course, Jack. Every time Kim came into the kitchen, Jack would stop whatever he was speed running through just long enough to flash her a smile, to tell her she was doing great, to kiss her cheek. He was dripping sweat and steam and flying around the cramped kitchen, but he never missed a beat and never seemed to mess up. Every dish was quickly sprayed, dunked, and damn near polished before they entered his machine. Jerry would pull them out, inspect them in the blink of an eye and put them where they belonged. Kim hadn't seen Jerry turn back a single dish.

Another thing Kim had learned was kitchen humor. Nothing was off the table in the offensive world of kitchen talk. She was pretty sure she had heard words she had never heard before, but their meanings were never unclear. It didn't take long before she was getting and taking shots. Jack and Kim didn't even hold off on each other. They were actually the most brutal to each other, even with negative, humiliating sexual banter they zing each other and the other would laugh it off. They knew how it really was.

Everything was all fun and games during the rush that kept going and going and going. It was after the rush when they went through what Jack called 'damage assessment' that it stopped being fun.

After the line and soup flips, Jack's adrenaline was replaced by his anxieties like clock work. He slowed down and he hung his head, trying to replace the air he had been robbed of during the flip. His heart didn't slow down, but sped up. He became dizzy and his knees weakened. Instead of his brain congratulating him on how he did, it began to play even the most minute fuck ups, and how wrong things _could_ have gone, what he could do better, why he was still in this sweat shop and not doing something better. He was better than that wasn't he? His depression told him that he absolutely fucking wasn't and that he wasn't going anywhere except out the door if he didn't get his shit under control and that he'd only ever fshjfoofojwhfefbf% &%$^$% #%^%wkfb!

Jack couldn't take it anymore, his mind gone to white noise screaming mush, his vision playing games and his breathing now hyperventilating. He slid down the shelf that was at his back and fell on his ass with a little thud, his vertigo in this situation making him choose to slide over possibly crashing. Jack sat with his back against the wall as he fought for calm, battled to try to get the white noise to a near quiet buzz instead. Voices were trying to talk to him, he could hear distinct people but he couldn't hope to register an answer. He was able to hold his hand out when Milton brought him his anxiety pill that he quickly swallowed.

He felt arms around him, not picking him up but holding him instead. There was a soft, warm body pressed to his, a hand rubbing his back. Lips touched his temple and his breathing slowed down to short pants. The attack was quick and hard, leaving him drained and feeling like he had lost a fight.

"Kim, please take him home. He needs to rest. The brunt of the work is done. We'll help the Jerry clean up," Phil assured her.

"Can you help me get him up, please?" Kim asked Jerry with pleading eyes. She knew Jack had attacks, she'd seen him _close_ , but she had no idea that they could be that terrifying just to watch. It was like watching a movie where the protagonist or an important character got shot. She could just her breath and get to him as fast as she could to hold him. Jack would have shooed her away if he could have, stubborn Jack. He wasn't in a position to fight back, he was barely in a position to walk.

Jerry and Kim got him into the minivan and strapped in. "Thank you so much, Jerry. Should I be worried about him, or is he going to be okay?"

"This is the first time you've seen him like this, huh?" Jerry asked, his arms crossed as he looked at the all but incapacitated Jack. "He's sketchy right now, but he'll come around in a few hours. He'll be really drowsy and shit from that pill cause it damn near tranqs him to slow his anxiety. He'll be real sleepy the next day or so. He's always really wiped out. Just be patient with him," Jerry instructed Kim like he was Jack's doctor.

Kim hugged Jerry and thanked him again before driving back to their house. She parked in the driveway and went around to his side. "Jack, can you walk?" she asked, holding his face in her hands.

Jack nodded and unstrapped himself. He sluggishly got out and rested a hand on the side of the car as he stumbled along, Kim right beside him with a hand on his back and a hand on his chest to steady him. Together they got up the stairs to the porch and into the house. Kim was beyond grateful to God that the kids weren't in the immediate area. Ann must have put them to bed so she wouldn't have to deal with them, or they could all be asleep in the living room. That had happened a number of times just since her living there.

Kim skillfully maneuvered the lumbering Jack upstairs and into their bedroom to lay him on the bed with quite a bit of exertion. He was so much bigger than her! She rid him of his shoes and socks and struggled to pull the blankets out from under his body. Her eyes steadied him a moment and she decided to say fuck it and strip him of the rest of his clothes but for his boxer-briefs, given that's what he usually wore to bed. Kim stripped herself too, leaving only her panties and putting on a cami top. She turned off the light before crawling into bed next to him after having turned off the light. She kissed his slightly parted lips and then his chest before laying her head on the pillow and pulling the blankets up to cover both of them. Her hand stayed on his shallowly rising and falling chest, feeling his heartbeat until she fell asleep.


	12. The Relocated Wall of Kim

Kim wasn't surprised at all to see she had woken up before Jack, after last night. He slept soundly, dead to the world in the same position Kim had laid him down in. She kissed his lips and got up to face the day.

She dressed quickly and left a sticky note on the door, explaining that she had gone to the grocery store. They had failed to do that yesterday. Kim also put a sticky note on the outside of the door, politely asking the kids to not wake Jack, that she'd be back in a bit with breakfast.

Kim was all geared up and ready to go. She got in her minivan and headed the few blocks to the grocery store. Kim looked both ways, seeing a car at the intersection to her left. The car made no sign of moving, but she could _see_ the driver. She honked her horn and received only a stuck up finger, the driver not willing to put their phone down. Kim rolled her eyes and drove forward, but the other car decided to go as well, without looking up.

Metal crashed into metal and both cars spun out, bouncing off each other two more times like a deadly pinball game. Kim had no idea what to do as the car rotated in the street and then into a curb. She let go of the wheel, tried to hit the brakes and took her foot instantly off the gas. The car lurched violently and Kim's head hit the wheel hard. She was just glad it stopped.

Her vision swam and she felt like she was riding a carousel that was going all too fast. She fumbled to find her seat belt and fought out of it. Kim's shaking hand tried the door, but it wouldn't open. She panicked and started kicking at it until it finally gave and she was able to stumble out. She fell flat on her back and laid in the soft grass.

She closed her eyes and breathed in and out deeply, trying to will the pain in her head to go away. She did too good of a job and fell asleep on a stranger's lawn.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Kim was shaken awake by a John Cahill, the chief of police, she noticed as her eyes slowly open, the pain in her head feeling worse.

"Oh, hey Chief," Kim said groggily, touching a hand to her head. "What's up?" Kim tried to sit up, but got dizzy and went back down with an annoyed grunt.

"Kim, are you okay?" John asked loudly, enunciating each word.

"Yeah dude, why are you yelling?" Kim asked, covering her eyes with one arm against the brightness.

"Kim, we're going to take you to the hospital to make sure you're okay. Is there anyone we should call? Should I call Jack?" John asked. He was sure he should, but asking was protocol if she was awake.

"Uh... nah!" Kim decided, her face scrunched in pain as she thought. "He'd just freak out and stuff. I love the guy, but damn is he protective. It's cool he cares and all, but I'm grown woman, damn it!" Kim shouted before slowly rolling over and nuzzling her face into the cool grass. "This is niiiice," she drawled.

John waited patiently in the grass with her as the other officer that arrived on the scene worked with the young man that T-boned Kim.

Two ambulances arrived shortly, one for Kim and one for the other guy that was deadly quiet. He knew damn well he could have killed them both.

They got Kim up on the stretcher and wheeled her towards one of the ambulances. "Hey shit head," Kim called to the other stretcher passenger. He turned his head and looked at her, just to see her flipping him off and sticking her tongue out at him.

"I deserve that," he admitted.

"Kim, are you sure you don't want me to call Jack? He's going to want to know," John urged.

"Yeah, I get that, but like... he's going to start beating himself up because he'll find a way to make it his fault and he'll try to break up with me because he'll think it's best and urgh!" Kim tried to cover her face with her hands, but her arms were strapped. "Why the hell are my arms strapped? I don't even need an ambulance. Can I just like, go home?" Kim asked, getting angrier by the second.

"Kim, I'm certain you have some kind of head trauma and may be concussed. You couldn't even sit up on your own. You're going to the hospital," John put his foot down.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Jack, hey Jack?" Michael asked, peeking around the door.

"What's up, buddy?" Jack asked, sitting up slowly. He was still pretty knocked down after last night.

"Officer John is here to see you," Michael told him. The kids were comfortable with the chief, having seen him around town. He was always very friendly with them.

"Tell him I'll be down in a bit?" Jack asked, but it was more of a polite order.

"Yeah," Michael agreed, closing the door behind him.

Jack got dressed as quickly as he could and took the stairs at a walk, one step at a time, which was odd for him. "Chief!" Jack said like they were there for a party, trying to hide that he still felt like shit. "What can I do for you?"

"Can we talk Jack, maybe outside?" John asked quietly, not wanting to freak out whichever Brewer children might be lurking about.

"Sure. Is everything okay?" Jack asked as the two of them went for the door.

"Honestly, I don't know yet," John said, scratching his head. "Kim didn't want me to tell you this, but there was an accident not too long ago."

"An accident? What kind of accident, and why was Kim involved?" Jack's heart threatened to burst out of his chest at the idea that Kim could be hurt or even worse.

"There was a car accident up at the intersection before the market block," John began. "From not only witnesses but the other driver, Kim was T-boned by a young man on his phone. She got out of her vehicle, but was on the grass right next to it when I found her."

"On the grass? She spun out that far?" Jack's eyes were wide, but he tried to stay as calm as he possibly could. "Is she... is she okay?" Jack asked nervously. He could tell by the atmosphere that she had survived, but he couldn't gleam how she was.

"She's at the hospital right now, getting checked in, seeing what's what. Like I said, she got out of her vehicle by herself, which was good, but she was out when I found her. She had a pretty nasty bruise on her head. Was able to wake her up and speak to her, but she didn't seem like herself, and sensitive to light and sound. I'm pretty sure she's concussed, but they'll want other scans, too.

"Why didn't she want you to tell me?" Jack couldn't seem to get himself past that part.

John ran a hand through his slowly graying black hair. "She was worried about your reaction, but I knew I had to tell you."

"She thought I'd freak out, thought I'd run down there and make a scene?" Jack asked, crossing his arms.

"A little,yeah," John admitted. "She was also afraid you'd find a way to blame yourself, that... that you'd try to break up with her?" John asked, not entirely he understood her reasoning.

"I'm gonna go talk to her," Jack told John as he stepped into his shoes.

"Jack, be careful. You don't know what state she'll be in when you get there. You have to stay calm... for her," John told him, being a lot more familiar with this situation than Jack. "Come on, I'll bring you," John offered.

Jack nodded in consent and thanks, and went to talk to the kids. "Hey guys, I have to go run a quick errand, okay? We'll hang out after that, okay?" Jack told them, hating to duck out like that.

"What about breakfast?" Marie asked. "We're really hungry," Marie rubbed her little belly.

"We'll have a nice big breakfast as soon as I get back, I promise," Jack put his hands together like he was throwing up a prayer. "Wait, Ann, can if I give you the money, can you run to the store? I'll do a bigger run later, but I really need to take care of something, and you have to eat," Jack said urgently.

"What about you?" Ann asked, not knowing when Jack had last eaten himself.

"I'm fine," Jack lied. He hadn't eaten since his lunch date with Kim yesterday. "I got a go. I love you guys," Jack said as he turned on his heels and took off.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Jack sat in the not too comfy chair in Kim's room, further unsettled by her absence. He waited for what felt like hours, though it was no more than half of one.

When they finally rolled Kim back in still in the bed, it took all the deserve and discipline to not shoot up out of the chair. He remembered John's words and what Kim had told John. He couldn't be crazy overprotective boyfriend here.

"Hey Lusa, Jack's here!" Kim said with a big smile, looking at her nurse like she should know who Jack was.

"Hi Jack," Lusa said with a smile, only familiar with Jack from one class their freshman year and from his working in the SU cafeteria. Lusa and Kim were good friends, almost the poster duo for SU's nursing program. It was an interesting poster they made, too. Kim being a 5'2" fair skinned blonde, and Lusa being 5'10" with beautiful caramel skin and dark chocolate brown hair. Kim had the body of a gymnast and a martial artist cheerleader which she was, and Lusa was more of a model/music video dancer build. They were two different kinds of goddesses, but definitely goddesses.

"How are you, Lusa?" Jack asked, returning her smile. He glanced at Kim and could tell she was pleasantly surprised at how well Jack was holding together... on the outside at least.

"I'd be better if this beautiful lady wasn't here," Lusa said with a frown.

"If who weren't here?" Kim asked and craned her neck around, trying to look behind her. "I don't see anyone!" Kim exclaimed. "Am I losing my mind? Am I going blind?!"

"No Kim, you're fine. Lusa was talking about you!" Jack assured her before she could hurt herself.

"So Jack, what brings you by?" Kim asked like Jack was an unexpected visitor she hadn't seen in a long time.

"You," Jack said plainly, taking her hand.

"That's really sweet," Kim smiled and squeezed his hand. "Have I ever told you you're really sweet?"

Jack kissed her knuckles and chuckled. "Once or twice," Jack admitted. "How are you doing, Beauty?" Jack asked, keeping his voice even.

"I was in a car crash. That kinda sucked," Kim shrugged. "It was pretty wild! I pulled out and this douche on his phone was all like 'NOPE!' Then BOOM GOES KIMMY C'S CAR! I'm spinning out like Nascar, thinking 'oh shit son, what's gonna happen? Then I'm all like, best take the foot off the gas and use the breaks, right? So then BAM goes my head off the steering wheel. Hurt. Like. Hell. The car stops and my door won't open, so I kick the sucker open and crawl outside, happy cuz I'm alive and shit. Then I passed out on the grass!" Kim finished wide eyed and panting, her hands in her mussed up hair.

Jack was speechless. What was he supposed to say here? What could he say to this girl who was just in a wreck that could have ended her life? She couldn't walk, she obviously wasn't herself. How long would it be before they got final word on what was going on.

Kim composed herself and frowned. "Jack, you're not saying. Why aren't you saying anything?"

"What am I supposed to say here, Kim? I've never been in a wreck, no one close to me has been before,"Jack admitted.

"Let's see here..." Kim said, tapping her chin. "You could say 'I'm glad you're okay', 'thank God it's not worse', you look like shit with that bruise'? Anything, really."

"Okay. I'm glad you're not mad at me."

"Mad at you?" Kim asked, feeling kinda confused. "Am I missing something because my head's kinda fuckie?"

Jack could stop himself from chuckling and shaking his head. "Chief told me what you said, that you didn't want him to tell me about this, that you didn't want me down here," Jack told her.

"I'm mad at John for telling you," Kim said, crossing her arms over the hospital gown. "But no, I'm not mad at you for coming down here and seeing me. I'd wanna kick your ass up and down the hallway if you were freaking out over this," Kim said. Jack was completely taken aback by her forwardness he only saw when she got drunk.

"So we're okay?" Jack asked cautiously.

"Yeah dude," Kim said like he was an idiot for thinking otherwise. "I'm sure Chief Loud Mouth Fuck Face told you why I didn't want you to know," she said calmly, including the name she had given John.

"Am I allowed to tell you that I'm still worried about you?" Jack asked, his head ducked and his eyes peeking out from under long lashes.

"Of course. I just don't want your anxiety whipping up some bullshit conspiracy that you had some hand in this."

"What are you talking about?" Jack asked with a scoff, like this hadn't been happening since he first got the news.

"Oh, I'm Jack Brewer and it's my fault Kim got into an accident! Sure there were so many forces beyond my control but maybe if it was me or if I would have purposefully missed the toilet yesterday morning this wouldn't have happened." Kim said in a ridiculously deep voice before applying a disturbingly accurate impression of his humorless chuckle he always tried to hide behind. "That's you," Kim said with narrowed eyes.

"Yeah, I got that when you used my name at the beginning," Jack said, not finding it all that funny. "And yeah, as much as I hate to say it... that's fair."

"We're still good though, yeah?" Kim asked, her face and voice softening.

"Of course," Jack said and gave her a little smile.

"So do I still get kisses, or not with this giant grape on my head?" Kim asked with a pout Jack found absolutely adorable, her eyes looking up like she was trying to see the bump on her head.

"Yes you still get kisses!" Jack answered like he was offended by the idea that she wouldn't. He left his chair and pecked her lips three times and then even placed a butterfly's kiss to her purplish blue raised spot on her forehead.

"Awww!" Lusa sighed with the gushiest, dopiest expression Jack and Kim had ever seen. "You two are so freaking cute!" she exclaimed.

"Do we even try?" Kim asked, looking up at Jack.

"I think it just comes naturally," Jack said, scratching her head and smiling at the way Kim nuzzled into his hand like a cat.

Jack's stomach rumbled something fierce, just then. "Jack," Kim said with a sudden urgency.

"Are you okay?" Jack asked, automatically going into caring defense mode.

"Go into the hallway. Go right at the first corner. Go down four doors, then turn left, and take the left after that, too. Then another two doors down. Open that third door, and bring back... ten," Kim ordered. Lusa mentally followed that map as Kim laid it out and she knew exactly what Kim's mission for Jack was.

"What? Why am I..." Kim clapped a hand over his mouth.

"There isn't much time, damn it! Now go!" Kim barked.

"Come on Jack, I know what Kim needs," Lusa said as she opened the door out of the room.

"Yeah she does!" Kim said like it was some hidden innuendo. Jack laughed aloud and Lusa just rolled her eyes. "He gets it. Jack gets it," Kim was obviously pleased with herself.

"We'll be back soon, Beauty," Jack kissed her head and went to leave.

"If you get to call me Beauty, can I call you Dr. Sexy?" Kim called after him.

"Um... no, no you can't," Jack shot her down politely yet firmly.

"Fair enough," Kim yielded as Jack closed the door behind him.

"What the hell is happening in their?!" Jack whispered to Lusa as they walked the halls together. "This isn't permanent, right?"

Lusa laughed aloud at that, her head tilting back slightly. "Dr. Parker, the trauma specialist here said no," Lusa informed him. Lusa was whip smart, as well as a master of digging up information on things and people she cared about. A regular sleuth. "It's pretty temporary, we think. Parker says he thinks it's something that'll fix itself, but he doesn't know how long it'll be. Could be tonight, could be tomorrow, maybe a week."

"Tonight would be nice," Jack added. "What about her being able to walk?" Jack asked, a little more nervous.

"I haven't heard Dr. Parker talk about that yet, but I have a hypothesis," Lusa said, but kept her eyes straight ahead because that's all it was, a hypothesis.

"Go on..." Jack subtly nudged her.

Lusa sighed and bit her lip the way Kim always did. These two did have a lot in common, Jack noticed. "Well, I think it's a shock/trauma thing, you know? Like people with anxiety," she caught Jack tense a little and immediately relaxed. Note to Lusa: Jack has anxiety and gets nervous just hearing about it. "People have an attack and they can kind of lock up, they get tingly and can't move sometimes, almost like a temporary arthritis."

"Really? I never knew that. That sounds really rough," Jack threw in, a pained look on his face. Second note to Lusa: Jack is a liar and a decent actor.

"I think Kim's walking may be like that. She may need a bit of physical therapy and her mind needs to unlock."

"Unlock?" Jack asked.

"I think Kim's, uh... issues, may be like a lock and key. I think we're seeing what Kim's mind is really like. Her usual filter is busy trying to keep her mind away from a traumatized state," Lusa summed up her thoughts.

"So you think that in order to keep Kim from completely losing her shit, her mind is... reallocating itself? Kim's 'filter' is the key, but it's busy keeping the trauma gate closed?" Jack asked, thinking he understood but wasn't quite sure.

"Exactly," Lusa confirmed. "I think Kim will have to know that she is fine before she can hope to successfully ingest what happened to her. If I'm right about all of this, it means that Kim has quite the remarkable brain."

"So you think Kim will be back to her old self again?" Jack asked with a fresh light in his eyes.

"I hope so, but don't quote me on it. Everything I just told you are just my ideas. I'm just a stupid nursing student," Lusa said and shyly looked at her feet.

"You seem like more than a stupid nursing student to me. I'm starting to see why Brody says you're a genius," Jack told her and Lusa looked up with a smile. Jack had also noticed that they had stopped walking a few minutes ago and had been standing in front of a particular door. "Is this Kim's door?"

"Yep," Lusa said with an eye roll, remembering why they were here.

Jack opened the door to find it was just a closet, but more like a pantry. It was loaded with little dry foods for patients that got a little squeamish or wanted a little something without needing a full meal. Jack's eyes raked over the contents, passing over Pop Tarts, applesauce, Jell-O, juice boxes and the like. He knew what Kim wanted as soon as he saw them. Pudding snack packs.

"Does she really need ten snack packs?" Jack asked Lusa with a raised brow.

"The girl just survived a car crash, give her a break," Lusa said as she pushed past Jack and grabbed half of Kim requested number, leaving Jack to grab five more of the various flavor.

The pair walked back to Kim's room only to find her sleeping. Jack's eyes walked up and down the petite girl's frame, assessing for damage he didn't get a chance to look for earlier.

"Jack, she's okay," Lusa whispered. "I know you're worried and scared, but she's okay," Lusa put a comforting hand on his shoulder, Jack putting his hand on hers in thanks.

"I know, it's just that I can't turn off my 'what ifs', you know? I look at Kim here in this bed, in a gown I know she hates."

"She was trying to turn it around so the part and tie were in the front. She asked if it made her butt look big and if it did, if you would like it anyway," Lusa filled him in.

"Okay, maybe she _doesn't_ give a shit about the gown," Jack said with a chuckle.

"I know you don't even want to think about this, but I'm sure you have," Lusa said cautiously, "what if this is just the way Kim is now?" Lusa swallowed hard, hating the idea herself.

"I have been thinking about it," Jack said seriously, his eyes never leaving Kim's closed ones. She looked so sweet and angelic even after what she had been through that morning. "Not a thing would change, Lusa. She's still Kim. And if you're right, hell, she's more Kim than I've ever seen her."

"Kim's lucky, Jack."

"What?" Jack asked, turning to the girl in scrubs.

"She's a lucky girl. She has a hell of a guy in you, Jack. You two are so cute together, but I can see there's so much more to this. Kim hasn't told me in great detail, but she has told me bits of what's going on at home. I love her for it, and now you're standing here for her," Lusa said with a light, caring smile.

"Where else would I be? The way I see it, the kids and Kim are all I really have. They're the biggest factors in my life, and I want to be there for them."

Kim shifted in her sleep before her eyelids fluttered open. "Oh, you're back," she smiled sweetly. She looked between the two and saw that they had completed the mission she had entrusted them with. "Jack, can I have my pudding now?" Kim asked, biting her lip like the question was something to worry over.

"Oh, of course!" Jack said, forgetting they had gotten the pudding. Jack even took the time to peel the top back for her.

"Now who's babying?" Kim said as she outstretched her arms to receive the rich chocolate treat. She took the little container and plastic spoon happily before slumping back down.

Jack frowned as his eyes watched for any inkling of movement from Kim's lower half as she moved. Not even a twitch, he noted. "You're in the hospital, I'm allowed to baby you."

"Jack, can you help me move my legs, please?" Kim asked before plopping the spoon back in her mouth. She withdrew it and added, "I want you to sit up here with me," she patted the bed where she wanted him. "I can appreciate you more when you're over here than when you're over there."

Kim's newfound bluntness was something he would have to get used to for the time being, he thought as he cradled Kim's body and ever so gently moved her over. He sat next to her and put the rest of the pudding down on the little nightstand next to the bed.

Kim lightly pushed on Jack's chest, pressing him down onto the bed. "I've been tired since they got me here. I don't know if Lusa's drugging me to have her way with me, or if I'm actually hurting."

Jack wanted to chuckle at the bit about Lusa, but Kim's missing awareness cut him deep. He hated the thought of Kim in pain, and he hated that she couldn't tell one way or another. Kim was his little blonde angel who could have been taken from him and the world today. Here was his blonde angel, weak and vulnerable who Lusa thinks is hiding in herself to try to ignore the ordeal.

"It's okay Kim, I'm here," Jack told her and kissed her hair.

"Just like I'm there for you?" Kim asked, her brown doe eyes like that of a child, playing on his own.

"Yeah, just like you are for me. Nothing's going to change that," Jack assured her and wrapped his arms around her.

"Nothing's going to change that? Even if something did happen to me?" Kim asked and tried to pull away from Jack's embrace.

"No, not even that. You're stuck with until you can't handle _me_. We'll get through this together, and everything is going to be okay. I swear to you," Jack said with a devotion and conviction Kim had never heard.

"I'm holding you to that," Kim whispered and nuzzled into him now.

"I'll come back and check on you guys later," Lusa told them quietly, not wanting to kill the moment.

"Alright, but when you do, hands off the both of us. Got it?" Kim said seriously, but this time Jack did allow himself to laugh.

 **XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

 **So do you guys like the new curve ball, or do you want me to just remove this chapter? If you did like it, how do you feel about Kim's friend Lusa? I personally love her and wouldn't mind bringing her back along with her hinted at boyfriend Brody. I think that could be fun because he'd be just one of the guys this time. Let me know on all of the above, and sorry about the long end note.**


	13. Kim Tried To Do A Bad, Bad Thing

Kim sat in her bed and continuously picked up and dropped her legs, alternating between left and right. "Come on, you stupid fucking legs!" Kim shouted, trying to coach her legs back to use. "What the hell is the matter with you? WHY AM I PARALYZED!?" Kim cried to the heavens, her head thrown back in anguish.

Her eyes narrowed into little slits, just the tiniest flash of her eyes were visible. "That little texting bastard did this to me!" Kim filled with rage and contempt, setting her mind to a single track. With that track set, she slowly lowered herself out of bed and down to the floor. Like a half lame dog, she dragged herself across the linoleum and almost had to do a little jump to open the door.

She slid back to her bed and took the blanket off the bed, wrapping it around her neck and over her back like a cloak, remembering that she was in a own and she could stealth around the hospital with her ass hanging out. Now she was ready to go on her mission.

Super Kim peeled out of her hospital room like a pissed of cobra, low to the ground and ready to strike. She skidded her way to the reception desk where Martha was taking a personal call to her boyfriend Todd. It was 2:15 a.m., so who cared? Kim took this chance to pull herself up with her arms, her lifeless legs more or less dangling as her eyes surveyed the countertop until she found what she needed.

She plopped back down to the cool tiles with the clipboard of the on duty nurse's rounds. Bingo, she found Mr. Derek Waters, the man who hit her. The paper didn't tell her what he was still in for, but unless it was broken legs, she didn't give a shit. Kim tossed the clipboard back up and took off towards room 342.

Kim's biggest problem was that she was on Floor 2. She needed an elevator. With that in mind, she continued her arm powered slither down the halls until she found the elevator. Again she had to fight for the height to hit the button to call the elevator. She sat and hummed peacefully to herself until she heard the telltale ding and she smiled. The door opened and Kim padded in.

"Sup, brohah?" Kim asked casually as she slapped the button for the third floor and sank down against the wall. She enjoyed her little rest and closed her eyes. "What are you in for?" she asked the other patient, holding onto the walker with IV bag.

"Uh, I had my appendix removed recently. I just needed some air. You?"

"That's rough, dude," Kim sympathized. "Car wreck, head issues I guess. Can't move my legs," Kim said as she picked up her left and shook it at him. "Well, this is me," she smiled at him and slithered out of the elevator, her makeshift cape dragging behind her. Back to business.

Kim eyes staid on the doors as she slid past the numbers. She stopped when she heard two voices. This floor must be about to have their rounds. Kim flopped up and opened the closest door to her, throwing herself inside.

The sudden burst of light and the sound of the door opening and closing woke the now shocked occupant. "Who the hell are you?!" the woman who looked to be in her thirties asked.

"The crippled bitch that'll knock you the fuck out if you don't shut up!" Kim growled and slipped into the bathroom where she heard the night nurse do the routine check up and leave. Kim came back out, climbed the bed frame, gave the woman a pat on the head like a dog and whispered, "Good job!" before leaving the way she came.

After a few more doors she was where she needed to be. She was sure to be the image of stealth on this infiltration, being as silent as possible and only cracking the door enough to get in.

She dropped from her Salutations to the Sun position to go prone on the floor, thankful the janitor had only been through what Kim would guess to have been an hour ago, the tiles still smelling like lemon disinfectant. She army crawled to the foot of her bed and clenched her jaw as she climbed up the bed frame with painstaking care to not wake him at all.

Kim had successfully found purchase and had to slide next to his body on the very edge of the bed, almost in a one arm plank. Once situated, she inched the pillow out from under his head and pressed it over his face. She rolled her body on top of him, giving her a better angle and application of force.

Derek Waters began to struggle under the pillow as Kim tried to smother the life from him.

"Eat shit and die!" Kim hissed as she pressed with all she had. She missed his arm reaching out and groping until he pressed the call button. His feet began to twitch more than kick until the door was thrown open and a nurse pulled Kim off of him.

"Put me back! He's not dead yet!" Kim shouted as another nurse came in to check Derek while the first one tried to hold back a fiery Kim. "Okay, I'm done," Kim said calmly as she recollected herself. The nurse put her down and Kim tried to lunge again before a sedative was called for her.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Kim woke up to find the beautiful sunlight of day shining through. Had she accomplished her mission? She couldn't honestly remember. She turned her head to see Jack sitting patiently next to her bed.

"Good morning," Kim smiled sweetly, happy to see her man.

"Don't good morning me!" Jack almost barked. "I get a call from Lusa this morning saying you tried to smother a man last night?!" Jack asks in shock and disbelief, hoping it was a stupid prank.

"Yeah, that really happened," Kim shrugged, making nothing of it.

"What the hell happened?" Jack couldn't even conceive the idea of Kim trying to... trying to kill someone!

"I don't want to talk about it," Kim said dismissively and tries to roll away from his hard set eyes, but his hand stopped her, pulling her back.

"You don't want to talk about it? Kim, you almost murdered someone!" the words tore from Jack's throat, making him feel dizzy and his mouth heavy and sour.

"You mean kinda like how he almost killed me?! How fucking stupid can he be to text and drive?! He was moving in an intersection without even looking up! He held up one finger without looking. I figured he would be there a while, but no! He sped out and fucking spun my ass out. I almost crashed into someone's house!"

"Kim, I..." Jack tried but he didn't get to finish.

"No Jack, you don't get it," Kim said closing her eyes and raising her hand. "You've never been almost killed. I almost removed me from this planet, Jack. You DO NOT know what that is like. Think about what I have to lose. I'm a college student going for a nursing degree. I'm going to make it my life to help people like me that are here because of dumb fucks like him! I'm a black belt, I used to play basket, I was a gymnast, a cheerleader, I'm a big sister, I'm helping you with your siblings and I'm trying to help you BUT I CAN'T DO THAT IF I'M FUCKING DEAD!" Kim screamed, her face red and her hands in her hair.

"Now look at me! I can't use my legs, I have at least slight brain damage, and yes I can tell a difference because I'm not a fucking potato. How is this going to affect school, karate, and how am I supposed to help the kids!" Kim finally lost it as her shouting turned into a painful sob. "He has... no idea... what he almost ended," Kim said weakly as she shook, her head in her hands.

Jack left his chair and sat next to her on the bed, pulling her trembling form into his chest. "I'm sorry, Kim. I can't believe this happened," Jack whispered and kissed her hair. "We'll get through this, Kim. Nothing is gone. We're both still right here. The kids are still safe. We'll make sure that you'll be okay, and everything will be back to normal," Jack promised and squeezed her tight.

"You can't say that, Jack. You don't know that I'll be okay. I could never walk again. What if I'm like this for the rest of my life?" Kim asked as her tears continued to roll down her cheeks.

"Kim, how long have you been thinking like this?" Jack asked, sounding a little suspicious.

"Just now. It came out of nowhere and now that I am thinking about, I'm horrified about what happened and what could have happened. It keeps replaying in my head over and over and I'm so scared I just to," Kim twisted around out of Jack's arms and grabbed the pillow, crushing it to her face as she screamed at the top of her lungs. She kept screaming until her lungs burned and wanted to pop.

Jack could only watch her as her shrieks fell back into deep sobs and she began trembling anew. "What the hell is happening to me, Jack?" Kim asked as she slowly dropped the pillow.

Jack wanted nothing more than to wrap her in a nice warm blanket and keep her safe. "Here, let me..." Jack said as he did just that. He placed her blanket around them after untying a knot that he couldn't guess the reason for.

"I'm sorry Jack, I don't... I don't know why I'm like this," Kim tried to smile but she couldn't hold it for more than a second. "I never cry," Kim told him as she pointlessly wiped her eyes.

"It's okay, Kim. It just took a while for yesterday to set in, that's all," Jack assured her as he rubbed small circles on her back. "Let it go. I'll soak up every tear," Jack kissed her forehead and dabbed her eyes with his shirt sleeve.

Jack was torn right now. Lusa's theory seemed to have been right, at least as far as Kim's mental allocation. Kim was a hysteric mess in Jack's arms at that moment, but that meant he could reason and talk with this Kim. This was defensive but not attempted murder Kim. Now he just needed to stabilize her and get her legs back. He was glad to think he had normal Kim back, but he hated seeing her like this. It ripped out his heart, threw it on the ground and repeatedly jumped on it.

"How have you been through so much shit but you're still so sweet?" Kim asked as she nuzzled into his shirt.

Jack took her hand that was fidgeting, looking like it belonged more to a frightened bird than to Kim Crawford. He spread it out and placed his palm against hers, and they both marveled at how much bigger Jack's was.

"I feel so fragile right now, Jack. I'm used to feeling bulletproof, fearless. Right now I feel like a porcelain doll," Kim admitted quietly as she kissed Jack's fingertips as they stood taller than her own.

Jack slowly withdrew his hand and began tracing hers like he would for a school art project. "That, I do understand. And it is frightening. We try so hard to build ourselves up, to be the best, the strongest, toughest and the meanest. Then we get blindsided. Something bigger than us and beyond our control happens. We know we can't control it and that's the scariest thing about it. How do we beat what we can't control?"

"Exactly," Kim concurred. "I know it's over, but why am I still so scared? I get people have nightmares and stuff after accidents, but I'm wide awake and still trembling," Kim said, holding her hand up to prove her point. "But look at this one," Kim turned her eyes to the hand Jack had just kissed, the one he had been playing with. "How can you do that, Jack?" she asked him, completely stunned.

Jack couldn't come up with an answer as his eyes alternated between looking at full lips and the soft, smooth skin of her hand. She was the opposite of him. His lips were thinner and almost rough. His hands were dry and cracked, almost leathery and beyond the help of lotions from almost four years of varying water temperatures, chemicals and oils. He needed to feel that difference right now.

He entwined their fingers and pressed their palms together as he lunged forward and captured her lips in a searing kiss that Kim didn't know she was missing. Kim immediately responded and wrapped her arms around his neck, the blanket falling off of them.

They had just began explorations of each others mouths and bodies when there was a knock on the door, causing them to slowly pull apart, their eyes both holding the same look of lust and need. They had had sex only the once, their bodies felt like they had been deprived of water and nourishment.

"Am I interrupting something?" Lusa asked with a smirk, seeing Jack and Kim's positions, their eyes still locked together.

"Yes," Jack answered bluntly before breaking the connection. "What's up, Lusa?"

"Time for more tests?" Kim asked with a pout.

"I'm afraid so, but I have some news, too. Your head is going to be fine, Kim. There was some swelling from when you hit your head, but that should recede along with your concussion. How are you feeling, by the way?" Lusa asked as she leaned in the doorway.

"Um, I honestly don't know. My head feels really heavy and my neck hurts," Kim admitted as she rolled her head around in search of tension release. She didn't feel like rehashing what she had just gone over with Jack.

"Are you feeling more..." Lusa trailed off, not sure how to proceed without sounding like a bitch.

"Stable? Less murderous?" Kim filled in.

"I wasn't going to say it like _that_..." Lusa said with a smile and a roll of her gorgeous hazelnut eyes.

"I am feeling more... myself," Kim said. "I don't really know what happened. Jack started talking to me about... earlier this morning. I tried to avoid it, but when I had to look what happened in the eye, I guess... I guess I came back," Kim tried to explain what she didn't wholly understand herself.

Lusa looked at Jack scrutinizingly before lightening up and softly smiling at him instead. Jack brought Kim's right mind back. Lusa had no idea if that was an option earlier, but Jack had found it was. Not a moment too soon, given that Kim tried to smother a man to death...

The biggest draw back was that Kim now had to really stomach and come to terms with what had actually happened. Sure it was 'like everyone else had to,' but everyone else wasn't Kim to Jack and Lusa.

"Kim, if it's too early just say so, but the kids are getting worried about you," Jack told her quietly, taking her hand.

"The kids know?" Kim asked, her eyes wide. She didn't want the kids to know what had happened. She was afraid it would break their sweet little hearts.

"Only Ann does. The others know something is going on, though. I told them you were visiting family. I made sure Wade has kept his distance just to sell it," Jack told her and Kim relaxed a little. "Do you want to see them and we'll tell them the truth, or do we want to sweep this under the rug?"

Kim chewed her bottom lip and did some self-deliberation before saying, "I'll see them. We can't lie to them, not after what happened with your parents."

Jack nodded and his face was set like he was about to snap into action, but he didn't move. He took both her hands in his and locked their eyes locked in on each other. "We'll get you through this, Kim. Whatever it takes. Don't think for a second that anyone would leave you behind. If we were just little kids like when we first met, I would still be here."

Kim's eyes turned from steeled and almost lustful back to soft and awe. Jack never seemed to run out of ways to melt her heart. "I love you," Kim whispered and cupped his face.

"I love you, too," Jack said just as quietly and they inched closer and closer before nearly jumping into each other at the last moment. The open mouthed kiss was hot and passionate, Kim's fears and Jack's devotion mending together to a melting point that made Lusa leave the room in a blush.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Thanks for the lift, Brody," Jack said, fist bumping his once close friend. The Wasabis had adopted Brody into their little circle after the Swan fiasco, like Kim had joined them after Frank had kicked in Jack's knee at his first competition.

"Yeah bro, anytime. I can't express how sorry I am about this whole thing with Kim. You're being really strong through this whole thing, I want you to know. If it was Lusa, man..." Brody sighed and ran a hand through his thick light brunette hair. "I'm glad you and Kim finally worked out," Brody fist bumped Jack this time.

"Hey man, you wanna come in and meet the kiddos?" Jack asked, his thumb jutting out towards his house. "I know they'd love you."

"Ah, why not. I love kids," Brody smiled and followed Jack's lead. As soon as Jack opened the door, Brody began laughing at the chorus of "JACK!" that immediately followed.

"Happens every time," Jack told him as he scooped up Claire. "Well hello to you, too," Jack said and blew a raspberry into Claire's neck, causing her to giggle and squeal.

The others just stayed in position and looked at Brody like he was some kind of alien or monster intruder. "Hey guys!" Brody said with a smile and a wave of his hand. Not a peep returned. "Tough crowd," Brody noted aloud.

"They'll get used to you," Jack assured him. "Guys, this is my friend Brody," Jack introduced him. "I've known him since before I was Ann's age.

"Does that mean you're old, too?" Claire asked, hiding her face behind Jack's hair.

Jack and Brody chuckled together before Brody responded, "It sure does, wait till you're our age!" Brody bent over and slowly straightened back out with his hands on his lower back and a deep, raspy groan. The kids laughed at his antics and Jack knew they'd get along fine.

"You guys wanna go see Kim?" Jack asked, Marie and Claire getting excited immediately. Michael remained indifferent as he did to most things. "Alright, let's go," Jack said and Brody got the door for all of them.

"Jack, is he coming, too?" Claire asked, pointing to Brody. "Where is Kim?"

"Brody's giving us a ride to go see Kim," Jack answered, but he still wasn't sure how best to break what was happening to them.

"Wait, taking us to see Kim? She lives with us, Jack," Marie told him like he was an idiot.

"I know, but she had to stay someplace else for just a little, okay?" This was a mental juggling act for Jack and he hated all of it.

"Okay," Marie and Claire said together, heart broken dejected to the point where Brody, who didn't even know these kids, felt for them.

They arrived at the hospital and the three youngest were confused. "Kimmy's staying at the hospital?" Claire asked, her little head tilted slightly sideways.

"Is she okay?" Claire asked with a touch of worry, too smart for Jack's own good at the moment.

"Come on, let's go see her," Jack said again, all the kids exiting the vehicle and thanking Brody for the ride. "Thanks again, man."

"Any time. Just shoot me a text when they're ready to go back," Brody said solemnly, finding himself oddly affected by the little kids.

Jack shut the door and led them all up to Kim's room. He knocked gently and waited until he heard that soft, sweet angelic voice telling him he could come in. The kids ran in ahead of him and he couldn't help but smile as Kim happily greeted them.

"Hey little guys! I missed you all!" Kim exclaimed as Claire and Marie climbed up on her bed, Ann and Michael opting to lean against the back wall by the window.

"Kimmy!" was all Claire exclaimed at first, wrapping her chubby little arms around Kim's neck, nearly suffocating her.

"What are you doing _here_?" Marie asked, again being smarter than she should be.

"Well May-May," Kim began, using her unique nickname for Marie, "I was in an accident yesterday, and these people are making sure I'm okay," she explained.

"So you are okay, because you're pretty and talking to use. You have a head bump," Claire noted, gently poking it.

Kim laughed and took Claire's hand in hers. "I'm okay, Peanut. I should be home soon, okay?"

"How soon? Jack says that about mommy all the time," Claire said with a pout.

Jack froze and Kim's face fell. She was as stunned as Jack. What was she supposed to say to that? How was she supposed to answer that? Kim had no idea how long they'd monitor her. She didn't know if they'd send her home that day or in three. How many times could she say she would be home soon before the Claire and Marie chalked her up there with their mom. Michael had been told what happened to their parents once he wizened up and knew something was up. But how long could the girls go without knowing?

"You can come see me till I come home. We can call each other and even use the cameras to see each other before bed if I'm gone too long, okay?" Kim offered, pulling the kids into a hug. "But I will see you guys every day. I'm not leaving you, okay?" Kim kissed their heads and kept hugging them. Even Ann joined the group hug of her own accord. She was just happy to see Kim in one piece after what had happened.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

The kids had left with Brody and Lusa, who Jack and Kim completely trusted. That made the kids trust them. Jack and Kim were left to themselves again in the room.

Kim pushed herself to a sitting position, her back in the pillows and Jack joined her, laying his head on her lap that still felt no touch.

"Jack, when are you going to tell them about your parents?" Kim asked softly, knowing this was the last thing Jack wanted to talk about.

Jack sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "God, I never want to," he said, closing his eyes and swallowing hard. "Can we talk about this when you're all better?" Jack had to ask. "Not only do I _not_ want to talk about this, but I can't talk about that while you're laying here after a car wreck and your legs still aren't working yet."

"Okay, but promise we'll talk about this as soon as I'm cleared to go home?" Kim asked, an eyebrow arched in challenge.

 **(A/N: Sexy time is about to occur. If you don't want it, this is the end of the chapter for you. Sorry!)**

"Deal," Jack agreed, taking Kim's hand from his hair and kissing the soft skin on the back. He followed up, creating a light path as he twisted his head so his lips could brush over more and more of her, loving the way she goose bumped. Jack got up on his knees and kissed her arm until he got to the sleeve of her hospital gown. His lips broke away and Kim instantly felt cold until they found her neck and just like that she was on fire again.

Kim moaned and her hands found purchase in Jack's perfect hair again as he kissed her chin, her jaw, and finally those soft sweet lips. She dropped her hand down to his chest, feeling the honed and hardened muscle she found there. She tweaked _his_ nipple and couldn't help but smile into the kiss when he jumped.

Jack didn't feel like being teased. He untied the string in the back and pulled it off her before pushing her down onto the bed and into the pillows. Kim gasped when Jack's hot, wet tongue met the crook of her neck, his rough and work worn fingers dancing on her exposed ribs and just brushing the underside of her small but perky young breasts.

Kim pushed down on Jack's head, trying to force his mouth to her nipples where she needed him so much. He refused to budge as his lips and tongue drag slowly down her clavicle and to the top of her firm breasts. "Fucking damn it, Jack!" Kim groaned, always the impatient one.

Jack decided to have mercy on his bedridden devil, dropping his mouth directly over her dark areola, his tongue swirling and drawing up her quickly rising peak. Kim gasped again and screwed her eyes shut.

"I've missed your mouth on my body, Jack. You're tongue on places only you're allowed to go makes me want to whimper and cry out," Kim admitted between deep breaths.

Jacked hummed around her sensitive pebble at her words before switching to her other mound of succulent flesh. "I wish I could take you as hard as I want to right now," Jack growled against her skin. "I want to taste you, feel you clamp and flutter around my tongue as I lap at your lips and nub until you're helplessly writhing and squirming under me. I want you to cum so hard it almost hurts."

Kim's eyes roll back and she feels heat between her thighs. No tingling, only a deep warmth that makes her swoon. "Keep going Jack, don't stop," Kim pleads as Jack tugs at her nipples and her back arcs off the bed. "You're gonna make me cum without even touching me!"

Jack keeps one hand massaging her tit and the other one drops low, she knows where it's going. She doesn't feel it, but she longs down all the same to see Jack dip two fingers just into the beginning of her entrance before he brings his fingers to his mouth and they disappear as his nearly blackened eyes close.

His eyes reopen slowly as he draws his fingers out again. Kim is speechless, frozen and beyond hot at what she had just seen. She's in for a surprise when Jack ducks his head and forces his tongue into her mouth. _Oh, fuck!_ she thinks to herself because she has just learned what she tastes like from Jack's own tongue. She sucks his tongue vigorously,trying to salvage all she can as if it's all she's had to drink in days.

When she's sure there's nothing left for her taste buds to reclaim, she drops her head back own into the pillow, the heat between her legs is still growing, taking her over.

"Look at you," Jack growls, one hand traveling her body completely while he rubs himself through his pants with the other. "You're perfect, a temptress, art itself, and you're mine as much as I am yours." Again, Kim is left speechless by this man with the twice golden tongue. "I would give the world to have our lost time back and we would use it wisely," Jack thought aloud as he toyed with her breasts and traced each rib, his eyes absolutely devouring the statuesque form in front of her.

"Maybe, maybe next time I won't take you as hard as we both want me to. We've always been about the chance, haven't we been?" Jack asked and flicked his tongue into her belly button, marveling at the way her tummy helplessly, sinfully trembled at the contact. "I think maybe we'd take it slow, torture each other with only the tips of our fingers and tongues. I would touch every. Inch. Of your perfect body, and not love it only for what it looks like, but because it's you in there, and I love you," Jack said before capturing her mouth for what seemed like the millionth time that evening, but felt brand new and freshly charged all the same.

Kim's eyes had been shut the entire time, hearing his words, feeling his promises brush over her motionless legs like ghosts, the promise of what they'd do almost manifesting across her body. She didn't think it was actually possible, but Jack had seen it coming, swallowed her shriek with a kiss as she came, her belly rolling as her orgasm washed over her like the first wave of high tide. Kim had never had a _gentle_ orgasm before. "What did you just do to me?" she asked and Jack just kissed her forehead.


	14. Kim's Lament

**If any of you are following me, you're aware I have another story out,** _ **Letters From Otai**_ **. This is still my primary story, so don't worry about this being back burnered if you're still reading this.** _ **Letters From Otai**_ **has just short little chapters I like to get up for you when I don't have time to really push this story. Anyway...**

 **XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

After one more day, Kim was given a clear enough bill to return home. All her tests came back and she was all good to go except for one thing. The use of her legs was still lost in the fog. It was a mystery if she was doomed to a wheelchair, if her check up in a month would show something new, if a test missed something, or if she would wake up one day and be able to dance.

Kim was absolutely beside herself at this news. And who wouldn't be? Lusa was also distraught that her theory about the use of Kim's legs was wrong. All the tests and scans had been done. There was nothing lighting up that could explain why Kim's lower half was out of action. There was no nerve damage throughout her body, everything was back to the way it should be upstairs. There had to be an explanation!

Kim was happy to be ready to go besides her legs. She had to look at the bright side. She didn't feel like trying to kill anyone again. She was happy Derek hadn't tried to press charges. Given her medical condition at the time, Kim was pretty sure the case would have been tossed out anyway. It could also be believed that Derek made no legal move out of guilt for having put her in this situation in the first place. He had accepted full responsibility for the accident.

But Kim couldn't bring herself to leave the hospital with a smile, though. Because she was leaving the hospital in a fucking wheelchair, and nobody in their years of experience and schooling could tell her when she would be able to stand again. IF she would be able to stand again. The thought of never standing was almost too much to bare.

And Jack. What about the young man pushing her to Brody's car because she couldn't walk? How long would it be before he grew tired of helping her like she was one of the kids? She wouldn't even be able to get up and down the damn stairs without him. She felt like a living sack of potatoes that couldn't be eaten. At the moment though, she was Jack's sack of potatoes.

Kim also thought about their so recently berthed sex life. Nothing below her waist worked, and she knew Jack would never… how could she even say… use her? They may have to adopt. Jack might leave her if she's unable to have a child with him. That was so far off for them, she knew. She didn't even know why she was thinking about it.

After Brody and Lusa dropped off Jack and Kim and made plans to get together, Kim just laid there in Jack's arms, staring at the house. "It has stairs," she noted dejectedly. "Why does it have to have stairs?"

Jack had the good sense to catch that it was a rhetorical question. "We'll make it work," Jack said before walking up the concrete steps that led to a little cobbled path before coming to the wooden steps attached to the actual house.

"Jack, wait," Kim said and hooked her fingers into his shirt collar like it was a set of reins.

"What is it?" Jack asked nervously, telling by her tone that something was the matter.

"You don't have to let me keep living with you," Kim blurted out before she could take the words back.

"What?" Jack chuckled.

"You don't have to take care of me, Jack. You have so much already, and I can't put my disability on your shoulders. It's okay," Kim assured him after she saw his unsettled look.

His face turned to an expression of hurt, like she had offended him. "Kim, I'm going to take care of you because not only is it the right thing to do, it's the thing I want to do. I love you. A wheelchair isn't going to stop that, even if you have it a week, a month, a year, forever. You put up with my anxiety and depression. You took me knowing about those ahead of time. Those are mental illnesses. Disabilities. What would I be if I didn't care for your disability like you care for mine?"

Kim continued to just lay there in his arms, looking up at him with her big brown doe eyes. "I love you," is all she could find to say.

"There's one really good thing about carrying you around like this all the time," Jack said, a glint in his eye.

"That I can easily play with your chest whenever I want?" Kim asked, biting her lip and feeling his smooth muscle under her palm. There were things her and Jack couldn't do together, but Kim could still do whatever she wanted with Jack's body, she thought selfishly to herself. She could still pleasure her man, she thought with a little smile. She could think of a few ways if she was clever and creative.

"I was thinking easy kisses," Jack chuckled and demonstrated, ducking his head easily with Kim only having to tilt her chin up a little.

"You're adorable," Kim said with a smile as she and Jack pulled apart.

"I know," Jack shrugged and they went inside. They had both expected the happy shouts from Claire and Marie, the 'Welcome home, Kim!' from Ann and Michael. Kim couldn't hold back a mile wide smile and a tear when she saw the living room, which she hadn't expected.

She saw a two-line banner the kids had made that read _Welcome Home Kim! We missed you!_ The doorways were decorated in crate paper and balloons. Claire and Marie wore obviously homemade party hats.

Jack sat her down on the couch, but she threw her arms around his neck and pulled him into a big hug. The girls piled on and Kim kissed all of their heads in turn.

"Thank you all so much. You have no idea what this means to me," Kim whispered, but they all heard her.

"I think we do. It means as much to you as it does to us to have you back," Ann said. Kim should have been expecting Ann to be well spoken. She was Jack's sister.

That was another thing about Jack that had blown her mind since they got together. Jack had always been relatively resigned in high school. He was always charismatic and an obvious leader, but Jack had never let anyone seen just how smart he was. He played well into the popular guy and athlete club. Kim now wondered if it was hard for Jack to keep himself mentally and emotionally in his box.

"Kimmy, wanna go play?" Claire asked, bouncing on the balls of her feet.

"Um... I'm pretty tired, Peanut. Can we play later?" Kim asked and faked a yawn, stretching her arms wide and pushing her chest out.

"Are you gonna take a nap? Can I cuddle with you?" Claire asked, faking a lion's yawn of her own. Kim was trapped. She really wasn't tired, but she couldn't tell Claire no after that little display.

"Of course!" Kim agreed with a smile. She slid her hands under her legs and swept them up onto the couch as she laid down. She patted her belly, telling Claire she could snuggle up. Kim didn't miss the look upset and even pain that flashed across Jack's hard set eyes. She might have even seen... anger.

"If everyone's all good here, I'm gonna..." Jack trailed off and pointed to the kitchen. With that as his leave, Jack went through the kitchen and to the basement. A few moments later, Jack striking the heavy bag could easily be made out through the floor.

Kim's eyes were trained on the hardwood floor directly over the bag. She could tell by the erratic strikes that it was a bout of upset and anger, not formed and calculated like usual. Something inside Jack was breaking again, and Kim knew it had to do with her... condition.

"I'll go talk to him," Ann said quietly, placing a hand on Kim's shoulder. Kim only nodded, hating that she was bringing down Jack. She told him he didn't have to deal with her, but he was, and it was getting to him.

Ann tiptoed down the wooden steps and saw Jack already covered in a layer of sweat. His strikes were hard and she didn't know how he wasn't hurting his hands even through the wraps and gloves.

"Jack?" Ann asked and he only grunted in response. "You wanna talk?"

"Nope."

"Are you okay?"

"Nope." It was obvious to Ann she wasn't getting anywhere. She knew how to get to him, though. She grabbed the kick pads and stood in position, trying to seduce him into a karate induced therapy session.

Jack took the bait. "It's just... why does it have to be Kim, you know? She doesn't have time for this. She didn't ask for this. Couldn't this have happened to someone that isn't a nineteen year old with so much shit to do?" Jack asked rhetorically before letting go with a jumping ax kick that damn near knocked the pad from Kim's hand.

"I mean, it could have been me. Why couldn't a Prius or something take out my knees or something? We need Kim, and she needs to live her life without a wheelchair. I don't mind taking care of her. I'll take care of her till the day I die. It just hurts seeing Kim have to deal with it herself. It doesn't hurt her physically, but that's because she's fucking paralyzed!" Jack shouted and delivered a tornado roundhouse kick that made Ann duck.

"I know it sucks Jack, but getting angry about it doesn't fix it," Ann said sadly.

"Aren't you pissed about?" Jack scoffed.

"Yeah, I am. This couldn't happen to more of a saint, but you have to think of Kim," she told him as she watched a high front snap kick that almost made him lose his footing.

"She's the only thing I can think about," Jack growled. "I hate seeing her like this, and I want to kill the guy that did this to her, accident or not."

"Jack, the way you're acting is hurting Kim," Ann said, done beating around the bush.

"What?" Jack asked, dropping his foot before his inside crescent ax kick could follow through. "What do you mean?"

"Kim's got enough to be depressed about. The car crash, her fucking brain was swollen and she's STILL paralyzed. She feels bad enough that she can't play with the kids. How do you think she's going to feel every time she has to ask you to take her up and down the stairs? This isn't easy for her, and now she feels bad about you having to take care of her! You should have seen the way she stared at the floor when you started down here. She thinks it's her fault and she must feel like such a burden. I know it hurts you too, but you need to stomach it or let it out somewhere else. I'm sorry," Ann put up her arms and lifelessly dropped them at her side.

"No, you're right," Jack said, nodding his head and sitting on the floor, his head resting against the punching bag. "Should I apologize or pretend it didn't happen and move on?"

"I'd suggest just move on. Be extra you."

"Extra me?" Jack asked, not quite following.

"Yeah. Sweet, kind, considerate when it comes to her. You're good at trying to make sure she doesn't lift a finger. You still treat her like a guest even though she lives here now. Just keep that up," Ann suggested with a light smile.

"Thanks, sis. And where'd you get so wise with this stuff?" Jack asked with a chuckle.

"You and Kim," Ann said with a shrug and let him be.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Kim laid on the couch with a peacefully napping child on her chest, but her eyes were wide open, counting the grains of paint on the ceiling. Every now and then she would kiss Claire's head or look over at Marie who would feel her gaze and smile with a cute little wave. Kim tried to remind herself that the Brewers loved her, all of them. She tried to tell herself she wasn't useless, that they wouldn't look down at her. She knew it was stupid to think that they would even be capable of it, but she couldn't help it.

She had noticed that Jack's fury had stopped below her. After a time, Ann came back up, smiled warmly at Kim, and then went upstairs to her room. Another moment later, Jack had resumed, but it was back to the usual rhythm she had known for the last four years since he found his love of punching bags. Whatever he and Ann talked about, it seemed to have worked.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Kim had fallen asleep herself, and when she awoke, Claire was gone and her wheelchair taunted her, leaning against the couch. It was put there to help her, she knew, but the sight of it pissed her off. It just screamed that she was broken, made her feel less of a person. This ability limiting chair was her bottom half now.

Kim opened the chair and threw herself in with a huff and a full pout. What part of this was fair?! Kim was raised to believe in God, but she couldn't help but feel that if he was real, he was a dick right now.

Where the hell was everyone, Kim wondered. The house was dead quiet. Kim carefully navigated the first floor to find no sign of life until she saw a note on the door.

 _Kim,_

 _Took kids to the park. Thought you could use some rest. Call if you need_ _anything_ _._

 _-Jack_

Kim scowled and crumpled up the note before throwing it as far as she could. Given that it was a little ball of paper, it didn't go far. She chased it down and ran it over with one of the wheels. She ran over it again and again until she had actually became short of breath. "Am I not allowed to go to the park anymore?!" Kim screamed to nobody and to everybody.

Her stomach grumbled and she realized how long it had been since she had had any real food. She rolled into the kitchen and was able to get what she needed for a sandwich, but her heart sank when there weren't any plates in the drying rack.

Kim looked around and tried to find something she could use as an arm extension, but she didn't see anything she could utilize without running the risk of breaking anything. "I'm a damned gymnast, I got this," Kim told herself.

She took a few deep breaths and used her upper body strength to pull herself up onto the countertop. She just sat there for a second before twisting at the hip and opening the cupboard. "Fuuuuck!" she groaned. So close but yet so far from reach.

Kim gripped the bottom of the cupboard and tried to pull herself up to her knees, but it was like trying to stand on Jell-O. She buckled, her legs slipped out from under her and she slid off the counter, crashing to the floor in a mess of limbs.

Tears stung at Kim's eyes, not just from crashing down on her side but from the demeaning fact that she couldn't even get a plate on her own. She sat herself back up, put herself in her chair and wheeled back to the couch. Unceremoniously, she flopped back onto the couch and buried her head into the pillow so she could cry all by herself and no one but her would be the wiser for it. This couldn't be Kim's life now, could it?

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Jack and the kids came home to find Kim still laid out on the couch, her head facing the back cushions. He bent down and kissed her temple, seeing her eyes were closed.

In the kitchen Jack noticed a bunch of sandwich fixings all over the counter and he shook his head with a small smile. The food stuffs were returned and Jack got ready for dinner.

After dinner was ready, Jack went to wake up Kim. "Hey Beauty, wake up," Jack whispered in her ear and kissed her hair. "Dinner's ready. I made your favorite," Jack said with a smile.

Kim's eyes fluttered open and she twisted at the hip, looking up at Jack. "Hey," she whispered quietly.

"Morning, sleepy head," Jack said and kissed her lips. "Ready for dinner?"

"Mhmm," Kim said and nodded, reaching out her arms and wrapped herself around his neck like a child.

Jack chuckled, understanding the quiet and far from subtle hint that she wanted him to carry her to the table. He scooped her up bridal style and she nuzzled into his chest, more asleep than awake at this point. She had crazy frizzy bedhead, but she couldn't bring herself to care.

Once Jack had seated her and pushed her chair in, she looked at the table and saw Jack had outdone himself with a homemade pizza. His mom's own recipe. It was the only whole-wheat crust Kim had ever found that she didn't think was absofuckinglutely garbage.

"Jack, you didn't do this just for me, did you?" Kim asked, feeling guilty about the special treatment.

"The kids aren't complaining, are they?" Jack asked as the kids answered the question for him, diving at the delicacy he had made. I did make it with you in mind, though," he admitted and kissed the top of her head before sitting down himself.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

The kids had all gone to bed and only Jack and Kim remained, watching Pete's Dragon.

Jack yawned and stretched, thinking it was time for bed when the credits began to roll. Kim hit play immediately on whatever was on cue. "You're not tired yet?" Jack asked with a chuckle.

"You can go to bed, but I'm not that tired," Kim said before she had to clamp her jaw to hide her own yawn. Her body even knew she was lying.

"I can stay up a bit longer. I'm a big boy," Jack smiled gently and settled back into the couch.

"Can we lay down?" Kim asked, hoping they could both fall asleep right on the couch. Then she wouldn't have to take the blow to her pride by asking him to carry her to bed. She knew he would have no problem doing so, but it was the principal of the thing.

Jack slid down, taking her with him and wrapping a leg over both of hers to keep her fully on the couch. Kim's head rested on his firm chest and she happily breathed in his natural scent mixed with the Old Spice he applied every morning.

"I love you," Kim had no problem telling him as she twisted just enough to place an innocent kiss on his chin.

"I love you, too," Jack confirmed as he played with the ends of her hair. "How are you feeling today?" he felt the need to ask.

"Good. I haven't had any headaches since yesterday, and my arms are getting conditioned to rolling around," Kim said, only partially lying. She wasn't good. She was absolutely miserable. What good would telling Jack do, though? He couldn't fix the fact that Kim couldn't walk. He couldn't fix the fact that she had a battle every time she had to go to the bathroom. He couldn't fix that she had to actively stop herself from jumping every time a car drove by or she heard a horn, even a car door slamming. She was Kim Crawford, damn it. Tough as nails!

Tough as nails. She scoffed to herself at that. She wasn't able to get herself a plate, and fell off the counter with a crash for her troubles. People who were tough as nails dug in and didn't cry in the face of the lots they were given.

Jack hummed above her and rested his chin on the crown of her head. Kim couldn't help but smile at the way his chest rumbled beneath her head, making her giggle a little.

"I've missed that sound," Jack said softly. "I don't often get a giggle out of you, but it's a lovely little sound every time," Jack smiled at her and her heart melted after doing a little flip. Little sentiments like that made her happy to have him, legs or not.

Kim just looked up at him, staring into his eyes and occasionally blinking.

"What?" Jack asked with a chuckle.

"Nothing. Just looking," Kim said with a light, close lipped smile. "You're cute from every angle." Kim needed a way to distract herself from her morbid, self-loathing thoughts. The soft rumble of Jack's chest, his mint chocolate chip scented breath ghosting over her face, his warm eyes and charming unaware smile gave Kim that escape for the meantime.

She wasn't just using him. She could believe she was if it wasn't for the way he left her speechless for a moment every time they saw each other. She could believe she was if seeing him shirtless didn't leave her mouth dry every night. Her heart pounded and her stomach dipped delightfully when he told her he loved her. The way he smiled at her when she said it back told her her eyes matched her words. Jack wasn't using her as an anxiety and depression crutch. Kim wasn't using Jack as a servant/nurse with a pretty face and well kept body. They loved each other, and they had for years.

Kim fell asleep on top of him within twenty minutes. This had been confirmed to Jack when he heard the tiniest, cutest snores from the angel on top of him. He kissed her hair and couldn't help but think about her. He was still burning inside, thinking about his strong and independent girl who had to rely on other people for little things like reaching plates and getting up and down the stairs. He knew her. He knew she hated it. It must be her own hell. She was so proud, never asking for anything but always happy to help others. She was a lot like him in that regard. They were just two stubborn, mutually attracted people that had to fight their demons together, that wouldn't let the other fight their demons alone. They were both smart enough to know they couldn't "fix" the other, but they would sure as hell be there for each other until they were both okay.

Jack fell into a sleep of his own, and he dreamed. He dreamed that Kim was walking, running, jumping and dancing. He dreamed she had never been in that stupid accident. He dreamed he could mean every smile, that every joke wasn't an attempt to dodge a deep feeling he was losing the fight to suppress. He dreamed he could do simple things like turn in a paper or wake up in the morning without having a near breakdown just thinking about all the ways he could have and would fuck up. In his dream they were both just so fucking happy to be healthy, mentally and physically. In his dream they were just happy to "normal." That was the great thing about that dream; in there everything was the way it should be. There was no guarantee of that in the morning. He would still be depressed and have anxiety. There was no reason to believe Kim would be up and dancing. Jack's parents would still be gone and his little siblings would still be wondering when mommy was getting home.


	15. Kim Rising

**We're up to 15 chapters now, so I gotta ask. Do we want to keep riding this story out till I'm dry of ideas? Do we want to wrap a nice bow on it by Ch. 20? What are we thinking? Let me know!**

 **XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Jack clocked in and crumpled up his little hour slip before spiking it into the closest trash can. He wasn't in the mood for work today. He wasn't in the mood for anything but a hard workout and Netflix.

"Young Jack, is everything okay with you?" Phil asked, always the attentive boss. He genuinely cared for his people, which made the conversation Jack was about to have with him a little more pleasant.

"Not exactly, I have to admit," Jack said. "Kim's having some recovery issues from the accident."

"Oh no! What is the matter with the Kims?" Phil's honest worry touched Jack, it really did.

"She's fine, except she can't walk," Jack said, keeping his voice calm to stop the kitchen from freaking out. Tone delivery did have its effects. "We have no idea if it's permanent or if she'll get back on her feet. All we know is that she's stuck in a wheelchair right now," Jack explained.

"She's not taking it well, either," Grace said as she dropped off cups, silverware and plates from a table for two.

"What are you talking about? She's taking it like a champ," Jack argued as he sprayed off the dishes and set them in their corresponding racks.

"She's going crazy, Jack. And she's like, super depressed," Grace broadly explained.

"Want to say more, Grace? Maybe talk to me like I'm older than five?" Jack bit out, getting snippy.

Grace rolled her eyes at Jack's treatment of her. "Come on, we're taking a no smoke smoke break." Grace figured this wasn't an entire kitchen listening in talk.

"Okay, what's Kim telling you that she's not telling me?" Jack asked, feeling hurt, almost betrayed. What could Kim tell Grace that she couldn't tell him?

"Kim isn't happy, Jack," Grace began and immediately Jack's anxiety grabbed onto that and ran.

"What do you mean she's not happy? Did I do something? Am I not doing enough? Is it my anxiety? Is it..."

"Jack, shut the fuck up," Grace stopped him.

"Sorry," Jack said with a deep sigh.

"Kim loves you so much it makes me sick sometimes. You're Super Boyfriend apparently, so stop. Kim's problem is that she can't fucking walk. You know how she is. All proud and active and stuff. She also hates that you wait on her hand and foot when you can," Grace explained more clearly.

"I'm being _too_ caring?" Jack was as confused as ever.

"No, she's pissed because you're in a situation where you have to be," Grace said. "She wishes she didn't need help. So she didn't tell you about the Plate Fiasco?"

"Plate Fiasco?" Jack parroted.

"My name, not hers," Grace shrugged. "Anyway, Kim woke up from a nap yesterday and got sad because everyone was at the park without her. Then she realized she was hungry, so she got out stuff for a sandwich. She couldn't reach the plates from her wheelchair, which she also hates. She pulled herself up on the counter and tried to stand on her knees! It didn't work and she fell off the counter!"

"She didn't tell me any of this..." Jack mumbled, not sure what to make of it. "Why wouldn't she tell me about it?"

"Uh, probably because she was embarrassed and it made her cry?" Grace suggested like it was a no brainer. "She told me that she thinks you can read her mind, though."

"What?" Jack asked, looking up from his hands.

"The biggest problem Kim has told me about is feeling like a burden, like at some point you'll decide she's not worth it."

Jack stopped pacing and squatted down, his ass nearly touching the pavement of the "smoking hole" behind the restaurant. The Smoking Hole is a cove between two sides of the restaurant because it's oddly shaped like a bracket, but that's neither here nor there.

"How could Kim think that?" Jack asked, and looked up at her with helpless, wide eyes. "What have I done to show her anything _but_ that I love her?" His heart was breaking in front of a girl that could take or leave him, but their unswayable caring about Kim made them see each other in a lot brighter light. They wouldn't start hanging out together, but they felt kindred at the moment, so much to the point that Grace stooped beside him and dropped her arm over his shoulder.

"You didn't let me finish before you went back to 'I'm always the problem' mode. She thinks you can read her mind because every time she feels that way, you do that Super Boyfriend thing again. She texted me earlier today, that last night she was really tired, but she didn't want to ask you to carry her upstairs," Grace began.

"She said she wasn't tired yet," Jack said with squinted eyes, having found out he'd been lied to.

"Well, she was really tired. But instead of you going off to bed on your own, you laid down under her and played with her hair until she fell asleep with her head over your heart. She said it was the best sleep she's had since before the accident. It was so cute I threw up in my mouth," Grace finished with a scowl and pinched face.

Jack nodded, not sure what to make of the situation. "I know where Kim is coming from, and it sucks. I'll talk to her later. Thanks," Jack said as he hopped back up.

"You don't need a hug or anything?" Grace asked suspiciously, like she'd say yes if he did.

"You do remember who I am, right? I mean I get we had a moment, but I'm still me," Jack said, sounding almost offended.

"Just making sure," Grace clarified.

The pair walked back in together to be met with questioning eyes.

"Are you two okay?" Milton asked, not used to the two being in the same spot for so long.

"Yeah, we're good man," Jack confirmed as he went back to his sink.

"Young Jack," Phil said from the other side of the kitchen island that ran the majority of the length of the kitchen. "The Kims has a job as soon as her feet want to work again," Phil promised in his broken English. He was that kind of boss.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"How was your walk?" Kim asked shyly, hating to ask but feeling like she should. If she was still up and about, he wouldn't have had to walk a two mile round trip just for work.

"It was nice. Beautiful night and no traffic, warm but light breeze," Jack said as he sat down next to her on the couch and kissed her head.

"That sounds really nice," Kim said, longingly looking out the window.

"Kim, would you like to go for a roll?" Jack asked, hoping his joke wouldn't be taken as too insensitive.

"You know what, I really would," Kim nodded and set up her wheelchair. Jack stood near her but didn't touch her. He wanted to pick her up and put her in her chair, but he also knew she still needed things to do on her own, almost defiantly.

She lowered herself down to the floor and then grabbed the armrests of the chair to hoist herself up. "Alright," Kim said with a smile, letting him know she was ready to go. She rolled to the door and he loyally followed.

"Where should we go?" Kim asked as she dropped out of her chair again, Jack folding it up and carrying it while Kim scooted down the steps on her butt.

"Wanna go to the park?" Jack asked evenly, acting as if he didn't know about yesterday.

"Alright," Kim shrugged, giving no indication yesterday had happened.

"I mean, if you don't want to go to the park..." Jack tried to bait her.

"No, the park is great. You can do pull ups and stuff while I play in the sandbox," Kim smiled up at him as they got to the stone path between stairs. She stared at the little bath and lightly pouted. She didn't want Jack to have to carry her, but she didn't want to get in and out of the wheelchair just for ten feet.

"You okay?" Jack asked, reaching down to scratch her head. Kim leaned into his touch without even thinking about it.

"Yeah, I'm just..." Kim's lips quirked up to the left in a kind of cynical smirk as she thought.

Jack sat down in front of her and took a hold of her hands. "Come on Beauty, talk to me," Jack urged, his voice strained by care.

"I want my legs back, Jack. I'm playing it cool in front of you, but inside I'm screaming," Kim began. Jack had learned all this today, but he knew Kim had to tell him. "I couldn't even get a plate to put a sandwich on when I was alone yesterday. Do you know how much that sucks for someone like me?" She didn't have to explain what _someone like me_ meant.

"Kim, I'm trying to help you in every way that I can, but I understand that might be too much," Jack said, having picked up that insight at work. "But I can't sit down and watch you struggle. We need to talk to each other. I need to know where the line is, but you need to tell me when you need help, okay?" Jack squeezed her hand trying to get her to say something.

Kim paused and chewed her bottom lip, but squeezed Jack's hands back so he knew he had been heard. "I know," she finally said. "It's just taken me awhile to come to terms, to admit to myself that it happened, that this is me now," Kim kept her voice level, showing her newly grasped strength as she picked up her legs and let them fall lifelessly to the stones. "I can get over this, I just didn't want to submit, you know?"

"You're not submitting, Kim," Jack shook his head and rubbed circles over the back of her hand with his thumb. Kim looked down and looked at what he was doing, avoiding his gaze. "You're not submitting. You're doing as much as you can for yourself. You're up and about as you can be. You're living your life as much as you can with what you have. Keeping on is not submitting. Girl, that's living, that's fighting."

Kim just stared at him and blinked, trying to digest those words. Jack wasn't trying to baby her, he wasn't giving her a pity party. He understood her, told her what she knew deep down but felt to vulnerable to believe. Even in a wheelchair Jack took her for a fighter, still fearless and irreproachable badass. She was a fucking survivor.

 **A/N: Fair warning, Sexy times. If you're against it, skip to next paragraph break.**

Without warning, Kim lunged at Jack, knocking him on his back. She gripped his own arms and used them to pull herself up so they were eye to eye before she furiously crashed her lips against his, her tongue darting out instantly. She didn't ask but demanded entrance to Jack's mouth with quick, almost forceful swipes.

It wasn't long before Jack yielded and opened his mouth to instantly be plundered. His eyes rolled back in his head behind his lids when Kim aggressively growled into the kiss.

Jack decided to call her bluff and tried to move the fight into his mouth, but met stiff opposition and was forced to back down. Kim pulled away, finally out of breath. "Too much?" she asked, one eyebrow raised.

"Nope, I'm good," Jack replied, flushed and out of breath.

"Great. Pick me up, we're going to bed," Kim ordered. Jack grabbed made to grab the wheelchair, but Kim slapped his hand. "Fuck the wheelchair."

"I'd rather fuck the chair's owner," Jack mumbled.

"That's the plan," Kim said without a thought.

"Kim, but you..." Jack froze, not sure how to proceed.

"My mouth works as well as ever," Kim fired back. Jack picked her up and Kim's lips instantly latched onto his pulse point.

Jack had to hold himself back from running up the stairs, a picture firmly in his brain of what was about to happen.

Once at their room, Kim reached a hand out and blindly groped the door until she found the nob. She twisted and forcefully pushed, and Jack didn't take half a second before he was in and threw Kim onto the bed.

"Don't even think about touching this bed until you're completely naked," Kim growled. Her brown eyes darkened and she wet her lips as she watched Jack slowly strip. She drank in every newly exposed curve and fiber of his hard earned and hard kept physique. "That's better," Kim said with a purr, a wolfish smirk and a glint in her eye.

Jack couldn't help but shiver at the way Kim was sizing him up. She was in complete control tonight, and he was not in the mood to argue. When there's a drop dead gorgeous woman on your bed that has it in her mind to do whatever she wants to you with the sole intention of getting you off, you do what you're damn well told.

"Get up here," Kim told him as she scooted herself back before taking off and throwing her own shirt. She unclasped her black lace bra and chucked that, too. Jack stepped up to the bed and before he could even join her, Kim deciding to cobra crawl forward, her chest proudly in front of her, and she took Jack in hand, pumping him hard.

Jack hissed when her warm hand touched his already at attention cock. He loved her soft skin on his own. He also wasn't used to this aggressive side of Kim, well, sexually. She always went after what she wanted, but she had always been nervous, hesitant in matters concerning him.

Kim spit on his dick and it took him completely by surprise for a moment, but the feeling of her slick, warm saliva being spread over him was completely new and not at all unwelcome.

She looked up at him with fierce eyes, showing no fear. Inside, she was terrified. She'd never done anything like this, especially not with Jack. She had had more fantasies about backing Jack down and dominating him than she could count. Actually doing it and seeing if he liked it was a whole new experience.

Jack groaned as Kim worked him harder and faster with both hands pistoning and twisting. If Kim hadn't added her own lubrication, the dry friction might have actually hurt. This kind of heat was nothing but good.

After a few good minutes, Kim decided that Jack had had enough warm up time and was ready for the main event. "Get over there," Kim pointed behind her as she twisted and turned herself around.

Jack laid down, but propped himself up on his forearms as Kim climbed his muscular frame, molding her soft lips to his. "What exactly are your plans for me, Miss Crawford?" Jack asked with an eyebrow raised when they finally came up for air.

"That depends on how far you let me take this," Kim said, trying to keep her game face. It was a poker face, really. She was having a hard time feeling sexy with only half an active body.

"Well, you have me completely stripped and under your gorgeous little body. I'm already right where you want me," Jack said and looked up at the ceiling, giving his permission and acting as if he was turning a blind eye to whatever she was going to do.

Kim paused, her façade cracking the tiniest bit from pure nerve. Jack looked down and caught that little sliver of doubt, saw that flash of worries in the most expressive pair of brown eyes he had ever seen.

He sat up and pulled her into his arms to kiss her head and hold her tight against his hard chest. "I saw that look. We're not going a moment further until you tell me what that was."

Kim could tell by the look on his face that he was dead serious. By the way those brown eyes were piercing right through her, he would also know if she was lying.

"I'm sorry, Jack. I'm trying to pull off the whole sexy and in control thing, but it's really hard for _me_ to believe it and get behind because of my legs," Kim admitted. Her eyes searched his, looking for anything. She had learned to always look into his eyes. They were deep, expressive and gorgeous. They would often say as much as he would.

Jack pecked her lips, then smiled at her. "You're adorable right now. You're incredibly sexy without even trying. I'm not saying you have to keep up the whole do what I say and do it now act. Yeah, I was actually super turned on, I won't lie about that. I think it's sexy that you were getting after me even now. You've always gone after what you wanted no matter what, and you still are. You applying that to us in the bedroom is so fucking hot, Kim."

Kim studied his face, trying to read him like a book. She found nothing but pure honesty on his features and returned lust in his eyes. In way Jack sees her, nothing has changed. She's still his sexy get after it girl. She decided it was time to give it to him.

Without warning, Kim rocked into Jack, catching him off guard and sending his back down onto the mattress. She playfully bit his arm, causing him to let go of her. She straightened herself back out and kissed his lips, sucking his bottom one gently. "Game back on?" Kim asked with the most sultry smile Jack had ever seen.

"Game on," Jack nodded and swallowed hard.

"Let's play a game," Kim whispered into his ear. "Lay down. Good. Now close your eyes. No matter how bad you want to open them, promise me you won't."

"I promise," I Jack nodded and closed his eyes, letting out a deep sigh. This girl was going to kill him.

"Great," she smiled against his ear and he could feel her lips brush against his skin. Kim liked the idea of this game. Sensory deprivation based on trust. She didn't have to blindfold him, and she gets to see him lose it and screw his eyes shut until his head almost pops.

"Let's begin, shall we?" Kim purred before flicking her tongue out and catching the shell of his ear, causing him to shiver. He ears her spit, and wonders why until she feels that warm, wet feeling of her self lubricated hand wrap around his dick as she begins to pump him slowly. It's still a new feeling, but he'd definitely take it over dry hand.

She kissed his lips and pulled away before he could really respond. His mouth opens and his head tilts back just the slightest bit after a particularly hard twist on his cock. Kim takes that chance to place her mouth over his open one and enters with her tongue. Instead of keeping his tongue down, she coaxes Jack into action and they slide their hot tongues over and around each other.

Jack lets her bring the fight to his mouth and sucks on her tongue, making her groan and her eyes roll back, her hand going faster and harder over his fully at attention member. She brushes the top of his head and distributes a large drop of pre-cum to her working area.

Kim breaks the kiss and nips his jaw, drags her tongue down the column of his throat and places an open mouth kiss on his clavicle. She loves the way Jack lightly works his hips up into her hand, a sign that she's doing great. She butterfly kisses her way down to his chest and flicks her tongue out at his hardened little nipple like a cat at a milk bowl. She goes to the other and lightly grazes it with her teeth, making Jack hiss. Kim looks up and sees his eyes are still closed and she smiles.

She works her way lower, kissing every raised ab muscle and running her tongue along the dividing valleys between them. Jack has the most perfect male body she's ever seen, and his soul was deserving of it.

Kim's down to his belly button. She flicks her tongue into the little pocket of his stomach and blows on it, the chilling affect making him squirm just a little. She places her lips all the way around and hollows her cheeks for a suction feeling on his naval that he's never felt before. As soon as his back arcs, she lets him go.

Jack is absolutely huge now and Kim is more than ready for this. He's hard like a pillar of fallen granite, his dick laying on his belly but thicker than she's ever seen it. Her eyes almost bulge out and she licks her lips when she moves it just the slightest bit to the side and the tip is on his belly button.

Kim smiles and places both hands on either side of his hips. She lowers her head and drags the very tip of her tongue over the slit and down the head, tracing the prominent vein all the way down to his balls before going the way she came. She does it again before Jack's entire body stiffens like a board because he feels Kim's impossibly soft lips surround his head and the flat of her presses down over the peak. She slowly slides along, her hand at the base to hold him up like a great smoke stack.

"Oh my god Kim," is all he can process as her tongue does semicircles over him as she takes more and more into the wet chasm of her mouth. She's taken all she can and starts sliding back up, her hand following her puckered lips.

Kim kisses the tip before making another descent, this time quicker and a little further down, then back up again. She gets a rhythm that escalates and escalates, taking more of him each time until she's had all she can.

Jack's eyes might not see the light of day again when he feels Kim grab his hips with both hands, her mouth being the only thing on his burning tower of desiring, beginning to twitch flesh. She can hear the slurping, Kim's moans vibrating around him. His promise not to look is killing him.

Her mouth leaves him briefly, and before he can question it, both her hands are working double time on his straining cock and his ass leaves the bed when Kim suckles one of testicles into her little mouth before letting it go with a pop. She repeats the action on the other before bringing her quickly learning mouth back to him.

Her hand fondles his sensitive stones as she goes back licking and sucking his proudly standing member. She groans and slides back to the top, and without warning, forces herself all the way down, Jack grunting when her nose hits his pubic mound.

She comes up and does it twice more before going back to her favored hard sucks and rapid ups and downs.

Jack is about to lose it and he knows it. He wants this to last forever, but, "Kim, you're running out of time!" Jack warns and he grits his teeth when Kim goes all the way back down. She comes up again and her hand twists and squeezes the base as she works him harder and faster.

"I could use a little snack," she smiles before going faster than ever, her eyes trained on his closed ones and pleasure contorted face. She goes to the bottom one more time and has to race her way back up when she feels the telltale pulsing telling her the load is racing up. Just as she gets back to the summit, Jack's first shot meets the back of her throat. She swallows around him, taking it all in before she lets him out of her hot and slick mouth.

"Am I still alive?" Jack asks between heavy breaths.

"Open your eyes, Jack," Jack says softly.

Jack does as told, looks down and sees Kim's wide open mouth, her tongue out. Not so much as a trace of him.

"Fuck Kim, how could you think you're anything but a vixen goddess?" Jack asks and chuckles, running a hand through his hair.

"I just needed some inspiration and assurance," she smiled and Jack took a hold of her under the arms to pull her up next to him. "You deserved it, after all."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Jack woke up to find himself bed. Alone. And completely naked. Last night came back to him like a pleasant dream, and he started to wonder if it was.

Jack rolled out of bed and got dressed, but wondered where Kim went and how she got up, dressed and left without him waking. He left their room and there she was, walking towards him. "Morning, Kim," Jack said with a smile and wave.

"Morning," Kim smiled back, but then hit him with a hard side snap kick that sent him tumbling backwards.

"Wait, what the fuck! You, you're walking! And you just kicked me! But how?" Jack asked, scrambling back to his feet and running back to her. He took her hands in his and looked at her expectantly, hoping she'd have an answer for him.

"I'd like to tell you that what we did last night had magical healing powers, but I honestly don't know. The only thing I can figure is that Lusa was right after all," Kim said, but not too sure.

"You came to terms last night with everything? You accepted it all, didn't you?" Jack asked, knowing she had. He pulled her into a tight hug.

"I accepted it happened, I accepted how scared I was, but I also accepted the fact that I'm alive, that it wasn't the end of the world and I have too much here to just wallow and sulk," Kim said, not letting Jack go the whole time.

"I'm so proud of you, Kim. You went went through hell but you overcame it. You're stronger and more beautiful than ever," Jack missed her hair and let her go from the hug. "We might want to call Lusa, let her know what's up and see what she makes of it," Jack suggested.

"That's probably a good idea. Maybe she has new information on what actually happened. It could have just been trauma, but maybe it was something neural they missed and just needed time," Kim agreed.

"Yeah, let's go see if it's any of that stuff you just mentioned," Jack nodded and smacked her ass as she turned to go downstairs. "Damn I missed that."

 **XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

 **So was dirty, controlling Kim okay or was it a bit too much? And as I said earlier, let me know how we're feeling about how much longer we want this to run. I have two other story ideas in mind, so isn't the last story you'll see from me if you're interested.**


	16. Uncle Jack's Cabin

**Fair warning, I'm a historian, not a doctor. The extent of my medical training is watching House, M.D. I'm pretty much talking out of my ass here.**

 **XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Jack and Kim went downstairs and opened the door on the first knock, Lusa and Brody at the door. Given that the reason for the meeting wasn't given, they should not have been surprised at the speed the couple had arrived with.

"Morning, guys," Kim smiled lightly and waved. Brody looked like he saw a ghost and Lusa's jaw dropped.

"Oh my god Kim, you're standing!" Lusa shouted and rushed the poor small blonde, crushing her in a hug.

"Glad to see you back on your feet, Kim," Brody said with a light smile as he and Jack fist bumped hello.

"Lusa, we called you over because we were hoping you could shed some light on why I'm standing," Kim said as they all went to the living room.

"It's quiet, too quiet," Brody noted the lack of children.

"They were still asleep a bit ago, but they should be in your face in just a bit," Jack explained.

"So Kim, as to your temporary paralysis, there is something you should know. We did catch an abnormality on one of your scans, but it was just a bruise. We caught it yesterday, but we didn't phone it in because we knew for a fact it would heal and you'd be back to good as new," Lusa explained.

"Where's the catch in this? I can tell there's a catch," Kim crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes at her caramel skinned friend.

"Well, you're more susceptible to it happening again. We don't know if there's an increased chance of it becoming _permanent_ if it happens again," Lusa side deeply and ran a hand through Brody's thick brunette hair.

"Why would you exasperatedly run your hand through _my_ hair?" Brody asked.

"Because I love your hair," Lusa smiled and began massaging Brody's scalp.

"We did get lucky with our guys' hair, didn't we?" Kim smiled and sifted Jack's silky strands through her fingers. She kissed his cheek but left it there, though her hand stayed in his hair. She was feeling very affectionate after last night, plus the high of having her legs back.

"Anyway, I'm clear now I have to start watching the ole noggin," Kim summed up. "No helmet to bed though, right?" she asked, closing both hands around her poor head.

"No helmet," Lusa laughed. "Just be careful about falling objects or if you hit your head in general. If anything seems off, obviously go to the hospital," Lusa told her what she already knew.

"So now that Kim's up at all cylinders, what do we want to do?" Brody asked.

"I have to feed these little guys first," Jack said as the troop filed down the stairs. "Morning, guys."

"Kim, you never told me they were that adorable," Lusa whispered as Claire and Marie made themselves at home on Jack and Kim's laps.

"Who are you?" Claire asked Lusa, her arms around Kim's neck.

"Hi, my name's Lusa," the young woman said with a smile and outstretched hand.

"You're really pretty," Claire told Lusa, shaking only two of her much bigger fingers. "I'm Claire," she introduced herself politely with a toothy grin.

"Do you all want to do something today?" Brody asked the kids, focusing his attention on the two little mouthpieces of the group.

"What do you want to do?" Marie asked, growing into quite the little socialite.

"How about we _don't_ go to the park today? The kids just sit in the sand box and Jack plays Ninja Warrior," Ann threw in.

"If I see an obstacle course, I'm gonna tear it up," Jack said shamelessly.

"It wasn't an obstacle course! It was children's playground equipment! You just have a problem," Ann argued.

"Don't hate me because my abs are absolutely sick," Jack crossed his arms and sank back into the couch. Kim scratched his beyond toned belly and smiled at him. "See? Kim likes it," he pointed at her with his thumb.

"You're just mad because Wade is nowhere near Jack's level," Kim stuck out her tongue. "We still need to decide on what to do, though."

"Ya know guys," Brody said, leaning in on his forearms and capturing the little guys' attention, "I heard the Lego Batman movie is pretty good,"

"oh my god, Brody, you've dragged me to that twice," Lusa groaned, her hands raking down her long brunette hair.

"Jack, can we go see it? Please?" Marie asked, using her big hazel doe eyes and the lip quiver. It broke Jack's heart when he had to tell her no.

"I'm sorry, but I don't think I can," Jack began in a soft, quiet voice before he was cut off.

"We'll split the cost," Brody offered. That had been his plan all along, with or without the scene that almost made Lusa shed a tear.

"Alright, we can go," Jack nodded his consent and Claire, Marie and even Michael wound up in excitement. Jack was still pretty squeezed for cash, but the little kids deserved this simple pleasure after everything so far. It hurt Jack's wallet, but it was a necessary expense for moral.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Jack had forgotten how much it cost to bring the whole brood to the movies when it wasn't $5.00 Customer Appreciation Tuesday. He reluctantly handed over his hard earned cash, and the looks on the little kids' faces made him curse Capitalism for economically raping hard working people through the means of the happiness of children.

The party found their screening room which only had eight viewers in total, focused around the front-middle of the theater. Brody had been leading the pack and ushered in Kim and Jack before following them in, Lusa on his side with the kids.

Jack looked at Brody with a popped eyebrow, silently asking about his seating arrangements. Brody just winked in reply. Jack had a pretty good idea what that meant, and he didn't find himself hating it.

Everyone's seated and as the opening trailers are playing Jack looks past Brody and sees the little kids all but fighting for Lusa's attention. Jack saw her smile aimed at his tykes and her sparkling brown eyes that said she was all theirs.

"You have a hell of a girl, Brody," Jack said to his friend who watched her, too.

"Yeah, I do," Brody said with a smile and squeezed his girl's hand. "I feel like I owe a lot of it to you and Kim," he said quietly. "The Black Dragons are toxic, and if the Wasabis hadn't made me see that at the Cotillion, I don't know what kind of person I'd be today," Brody said and fist bumped Jack. He had never told Jack that before, and to say it meant a lot would be an understatement.

"We're glad you came over. You're a great martial artist and an even better friend. You wouldn't give you back even if you asked," Jack said and they shared a chuckle.

Brody looked past Jack to see Kim, totally oblivious to their conversation, her brown eyes lit up by the screen's reflection on her lenses. "You've got a pretty great girl yourself there, Jack. She's crazy about you and the kids. She's whip smart and a pleasure to be around. I'll make you a deal," he said, looking Jack in the eyes.

"Yeah?" Jack asked with a raised eyebrow.

"If I ever do something stupid to lose Lusa, I want you to kick the living shit out of me, but the same goes for you," Brody suggested. "Because if we fuck up what we have, we've fucked up the best we're gonna get, we've fucked up something better than we deserve."

"Hey, what are you guys talking about?" Kim asked as she curled some of Jack's hair around her finger.

Jack kissed her and said, "Me and Brody were just talking about how lucky we are to be who we're with," he smiled and this time she kissed him. In the dark of the theater, Brody wouldn't be able to tell if they were just talking, or if they were exploring each others mouths with their tongues, teeth lightly clicking in their passionate meeting.

The movie finally began and the two pulled apart from each other, though a little reluctantly. They tried to focus on the movie, but Jack could only focus on Kim licking her supple pink lips. Kim could only focus on the taste of orange Jack always left behind because he was unexplainably addicted to tic-tacs. Neither of them missed each other's heated, stolen glances.

Jack took Kim's hand and rested it on her knee innocently, just wanted that most basic of connections. Kim kicked her feet like they were sitting on a dock with her feet just above the water. He looked at her breath taking features and saw that gorgeous smile as she watched her feet and squeezed his hand before smiling at him.

 **A/N: Brief sexual content. If it's not your thing, please scroll to the next A/N.**

In Jack's head, the movie turned to white noise and Kim was the only body in the room with him. Her whole body, her whole brain, his whole Kim was back. He removed his hand from hers and slowly walked his fingers up Kim's leg, her eyes following it all the way.

"Jack, what are you doing?" Kim asked when his fingers just brushed between her perfect legs.

"Just making sure _everything_ works," he replied in a much deeper voice as he flattened his fingers over her leggings covered mound. His eyes glanced around to see that no one was patching attention to the small action of his hand. He was in the clear.

He ran three fingers over her covered core from the top to the bottom and back up with very little pressure. He circled where he knew her clit to be and smiled to himself when she jumped a little at the direct target impact. She gasped as Jack increased pressure and speed.

Kim's eyes shot down to Jack's nearly aggressive working hand and then at Jack who held a finger to his lips, telling her to keep quiet. She bit her lip and nodded her head as she took Jack's hand and led it to the waistband of her leggings, keeping eye contact the whole time.

Jack slowly moved down and had to fight to keep his eyes from rolling back in his head at the first hint of wet heat. His fingers began to circle Kim's little button again and she couldn't keep her eyes open when she felt the almost leathery tips touched her smooth pearl. The contrast was enough to make her want to explode.

Jack's hand came to a complete halt and Kim glared at him, wondering why the hell he'd stop. An usher walked right past them and Jack began oh so slowly. He a stopped a second time on her way back through, just his index finger working her nub back and forth just enough to keep her from cooling down.

Once they were in the clear, he cupped her slick folds and massaged around her opening, loving the way she panted into his neck as she tried to focus on her breathing. It looked like she was whispering to him instead of quietly moaning into his ear.

After what seemed like forever to Kim, Jack finally slid a long finger into her hot core curled it slowly, milking every second to give her most pressure.

"Please Jack, we can play later just make me cum!" Kim begged in his ear with a rush of words. Her eyes threatened to pop out when a second finger entered her and his thumb not so gently worked on her clit as his fingers rapidly thrusted and curled inside in tight movements until she was biting his shoulder so she wouldn't scream into her release.

Jack slowly removed his hand from her and her leggings. She watched him curiously from under still hooded eyes, wondering how he would remove her arousal from his digits. She watched as his darkened eyes made sure the coast was clear before sucking his index finger clean.

She looked at his offered middle finger that glistened from the light of the movie screen. She eyed it hesitantly before remembering her own taste that Jack had shared with her in the hospital. With that memory, she locked her eyes that looked like amber from the illumination with Jack's as she took his finger into her mouth, sucking and wrapping her tongue around it until all traces were gone.

"Yup, everything's back to how it should be," Jack smiled like his little experiment wasn't fingering Kim senseless.

 **A/N: You all can look now.**

"I forgot we were watching a kids movie," Kim admitted as she nestled into Jack's side, his arm naturally draping over her shoulder.

"We're watching a movie?" Jack played back with a cocky smirk.

"I wonder what we're going to be dragged through next," Kim rolled her eyes, knowing that Brody had somehow taken the day's wheel and the little kids were all sharing shotgun.

"We can get through it, I'm sure," Jack told her and kissed her hair. "Just remember, there's never more than twenty-four hours in a day."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

The movie got out and the younger girls were bouncing as if on a colossal sugar high.

"They don't get out much, do they?" Lusa asked with a frown as Claire and Marie skipped across the mall.

"No, no we don't. We've done more with Jack in two years than we've done with Gregg since Claire was born," Ann answered, more on the inside than Jack. Jack didn't know much outside of what he was directly participant in.

"Who's Gregg?" Brody asked.

"Our dad," Jack answered. "He's not exactly a fan favorite."

"I thought about asking before, but I didn't want to overstep," Brody paused, still not sure if he should ask but Jack's glance said he was waiting. "How did you end up with your little siblings?"

"Well, our parents are currently in prison. My dad got caught stealing from the teller drawer and dragged my mom down with him. They both got two years. I could either take the kids or watch them be taken away for two years," Jack explained and Kim squeezed his hand in support, silently telling him she wouldn't leave them.

"That's some real shit, Jack," Brody said, shaking his head. "How do you two do it?"

"Well, I've got my little blonde angel here, and I have four great siblings that are as rough and tumble as they are easy to love." Yeah, it sounded sappy, maybe a little soapy even, but not a word of it was bullshit.

"Kim, I offered when you were still down, but Jack, I want you both to know that if you need anything, you can always call one or both of us," Lusa said earnestly.

"I wouldn't mind being called Uncle Brody, and Lusa could pull off being an aunt, as long as Michael over there doesn't get any ideas," Brody joked.

"I'm twelve," Michael interjected.

"Yeah?" Brody asked, wondering if there was a follow up or if that was his stand alone point.

"Legos and video games are pretty much life right now," Michael said plainly like that should have been a well known fact.

"That's definitely your brother, Jack," Brody said with a chuckle.

"You calling me a nerd, Brody?" Jack asked with a challenging eyebrow. The what would have been inevitable karate parking lot showdown was stopped cold in it's berth by Claire and Marie clinging onto Lusa's legs. That wouldn't have been the first or the last masculine public demonstration.

"Are you and Brody coming over to play?" Claire asked, her begging eyes on full blast.

"What do you think?" Lusa asked the other person in question.

"Ooh, I don't know..." Brody played, waiting for the fallout of his mock indecision.

"Please? You have NO idea how boring Jack is," Marie whined.

"Marie, you _were_ my favorite," Jack hissed.

"You're not boring, but if we say you are, they're more likely to come play with us," Claire whispered, but they all heard and laughed.

"Oh, I see," Jack whispered back and scooped up Claire in his arms.

"Yeah, we'll come over," Brody grinned and ruffled Claire's thick brunette curls. She definitely had her mom's hair.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

The living room divided into two camps; the boys who had tinkertoys, Lincoln Logs and Legos, and the girls who honed their in-the-line skills with coloring books and colored pencils. Jack refused to have crayons in the house. Colored pencils reigned supreme, anyone who cared for detail would agree.

"Look at them over there, Michael," Brody said in a haughty voice and scoffed. They color on already existing pictures while we build new things with simple blocks," Brody finished his monologue and held up a rather impressive Lego car while Jack was focused on his simple log cabin. Brody was definitely showing off the fact that he was a Civil Engineering major.

"Don't you agree, Jack?" Brody asked his friend who was unaware that every eye in the room was on him, especially Kim's.

"Hmm?" Jack asked as he began another layer of logs.

"Aren't our projects and aspirations beyond theirs?" Brody simplified his question.

" _Our_ projects?" Jack asked with a raised eyebrow. "You and Michael can fight that one out over there if you want to, but leave my cabin out of this." Jack placed another log. "What are you coloring, Kim?" Jack asked his very significant other, taking the high road.

"I went off the menu," Kim answered with a smile, holding up her once blank piece of paper. "I sketched the cabin you're building. It has more angles and stuff, but in your defense, your woodworking ability is pretty limited with Lincoln Logs."

"That's awesome!" Jack praised. Kim had become quite the artist while at Otai. Her instructor there was a master of calligraphy and paints. "What about you, Lusa?" Jack asked, trying to play the peaceful politician.

"I just started it a second ago, but it's Brody walking home," she said with a big grin.

"Forget that, I'm taking my Lego car," Brody mumbled.

"Take that to the store to get us more bread," Lusa fired back.

"Don't listen to that derogatory tone, Michael. There's nothing wrong with literally bringing home bacon for your lady, especially if you're cooking it with her," Jack said with a wise nod.

"Listen to your older brother, Michael. He's quite wise," Kim said, she and Jack leaning back to chastely kiss, well aware of their audience. There was nothing wrong with showing affection in front of children as long as it was well contained, Jack always felt. He thought it was romantically stunting not to.

"Ann, what are you writing over there?" Jack asked, knowing his little sister was actually quite the little poet.

"Don't worry about it," was all he received. He wasn't surprised.

"Is it about Wade?" Kim asked knowingly.

"Yes..." Ann said quietly with a drooped head.

"There's nothing wrong with that," Kim laughed.

"That's actually really sweet," Lusa weighed in. "Brody will _never_ admit it, but he writes me poetry," Lusa smiled at him and kissed said young man's temple.

Brody blushed but said nothing as he returned to his Legos. Busted.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Brody and Lusa even stayed for dinner which they helped provide and make, ending up with quite the group effort. After dinner they all settled down for a game of Apples to Apples Junior so everyone could play. It was a far cry from the Cards Against Humanity that the four "adults" were used to playing with Milton, Jerry, and even Rudy.

Eventually the party had to die when the kids had bedtime. Brody and Lusa had been sharing heated looks during the last hour or so of the evening, so Jack and Kim knew why they were okay with the evening coming to an end.

"Today was perfect," Kim said with a warm smile as she looked back at the day's events.

Jack stared at her with all the words that would eventually be summed up to just be called love. His eyes stayed trained on her beautiful face and couldn't stop himself from smiling just because she was. The fact that she was changing in front of him wasn't enough for his gaze to change paths. He was intoxicated by everything that was Kim Crawford, no just the body that encased everything she was to him.

Kim had her pajamas on, and with a little glint in her eye, she did a little pirouette and skipped to their bed before climbing under the covers and molding herself to Jack who was already stripped down to just his boxer-briefs.

"I don't think I've ever seen you happier," Jack commented and kissed her forehead.

"My legs are back, we have the best friends anyone could ask for, and we're keeping four great kids together," Kim said sincerely. "And I get to go to bed with my big sexy man every night," she finished with a silly grin and kissed his chin.

"Oh stop it," Jack said in mock embarrassment. "I love you," Jack told her as he wrapped his arms around her and rolled over so she was laying on top of him, her head on his chest and her feet on him instead of the mattress. She kissed him and entwined their hands. She wasn't even touching the bed, completely on his body.

"I love you, too," Kim said and kissed the tip of his nose. "For the first time since the accident, I feel like everything's going to be okay again. I know we can do this," Kim whispered as she lowered her head back to his chest.

"Yeah, we can," Jack concurred. "After this, I'm sure we'll be confident about raising our own."

Kim's eyes flew open in shock. "What?"

 **XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

 **After the last few chapters, I decided we all deserved a fluffy and light hearted R & R chapter. We cool with it?**


	17. Movers and Shakers

"I love you, too," Kim said and kissed the tip of his nose. "For the first time since the accident, I feel like everything's going to be okay again. I know we can do this," Kim whispered as she lowered her head back to his chest.

"Yeah, we can," Jack concurred. "After this, I'm sure we'll be confident about raising our own."

Kim's eyes flew open in shock. "What?"

Jack froze when he realized how that sounded. "Kim, I didn't mean that. I'm not ready for that, I don't _think_ you are,"

"No, no I'm not!" Kim almost shouted.

"I wasn't saying we should it soon. I just... I meant..." Jack was floundering.

"What the hell did you mean, Jack? How is a nineteen year old girl supposed to react when the guy she's living with and serious with just throws the baby bomb down?" Kim's temper rose, but she honestly didn't know why. Was it just because she felt like it was supposed to?

Jack sighed and ran a hand through his hair after Kim rolled off of him. "It means that I love you, that I can't see me with anyone but you. I haven't since we almost kissed on the Hollywood sign. The revelation that I would have kids with you is relatively new," Jack explained. "I don't want them now, I'm not proposing marriage tomorrow, but if I was going to to anybody, it would be you."

Kim just stared at him. What was she supposed to say to that? She hated how much Jack had been able to leave her speechless since they started dating, but she loved it at the same time. Because she was speechless, she let a slow and languid kiss talk for her, which he returned eagerly but matched her smoldering pace.

Kim moved her lips against his, pulled back for air and kissed him again. Her hands went to his hair and his hand to her hip that wasn't pressed into the bed. She sighed into the kiss, her mouth opening slightly. She was surprised when Jack didn't take advantage of the little window.

Instead, he matched even that movement and she tasted the mint of his toothpaste when he exhaled. There was something about it that made her absolutely melt.

Jack broke the kiss and kissed her forehead. "Goodnight, Beauty," he whispered and rolled over, letting her kiss his hair and drape an arm over his lean waist. Jack was comfortable enough in his masculinity to let Kim hold him and kiss his head. He knew how much it meant to her to be allowed to be the "big spoon."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Jack threw the door open, dropped his backpack in the hallway and went straight for the fridge, not even a sup nod to Kim who was laying on the couch and watching the Office. She heard the fridge open and close before Jack came back with two beers.

"Wanna talk?" Kim asked as she lifted her legs long enough for Jack to sit down before laying them over his lap.

"Nope," Jack said with absolutely no emotion as he opened the bottles with a keychain that looked like a giant key. It came with a house and made for a great bottle opener. Kim wasn't satisfied with that answer as she paused the show and accepted the beer. She couldn't be sure which of the guys at the kitchen was his hook up.

"It wasn't that bad when I left..." Kim wondered allowed.

"Please, just let it drop, okay?" Jack asked, leaning down and kissing the top of her very recently washed foot. It still smelled like her special moisturizing soap. Jack never paid attention to brand or name, he just knew it made her skin silky smooth and a pleasure to massage while smelling like lavender. He chuckled to himself at that, his little karate badass that still made sure she had the bodily care of a pampered goddess.

Jack sipped his beer and put it on the coffee table in front of him before taking Kim's little foot into his rough hands. She jumped a little at the touch of his hands that were cold from holding the refrigerated glass bottles.

After his hands warmed up, she was more than happy to accept the foot massage he offered. He just got off work but he was the one giving the massage? Can you say selfless?

"I got a call today," Jack mumbled while his hands worked up and down her arches. "I didn't know the number so I Googled it before calling back. It was an attorney."

"An attorney?" Kim asked in shock, sitting up. Jack pressed down on her chest with one hand. Her relaxed state and air of comfort made it easier for Jack to talk. There was something about her scent, the feeling of her flesh under his hands that made him feel warm, safe enough to open up. His little blonde anker in a sea of anxiety and trust issues.

"He wants to set up a time to meet me. To talk about my parents," Jack said, unable to find the strength to look Kim in the eyes.

"Did he say about what?" Kim asked, her eyes trying to find Jack's as his hands worked past her ankle and onto her calf.

"No, not really. He just said he had some questions about my parents. I have no idea how this is going to go, Kim. I have no idea what he could want from me," Jack admitted though there were multiple ideas but none of them seemed all that feasible to him.

"Jack, are you okay?" Kim asked and sat up to take his hands in hers. His blank stare wasn't helping her worrying.

"Yeah, I'm okay. I'm just... I'm running circles in my head right now thinking about what could be happening and... if it's bad," Jack paused and ran a hand through his neck length hair, "I don't think this family can take much more."

Kim's face absolutely fell as Jack sighed deeply and hid his face behind his hands. "It's going to be okay, Jack. You don't know for sure that it's bad. It could be good," Kim tried to get Jack to rally while she rubbed his back.

"God Kim, I hope it's good. I'm tired of this. I'm tired of all of this, and I'm tired of you only seeing me at my worst," Jack lamented.

Kim shook her head with a smile and lightly pushed him. "I've only ever seen you at your best, Jack. When you're kicking ass in the sink until you crash, you're pushing yourself over your best. When you're with the kids, you're being the best brother and role model. You're a hell of a student. You're not having an easy time, that's for sure, but you're doing your best," Kim said as she leaned in and kissed his temple.

"He's coming here tomorrow," Jack informed her. He said it would be better than doing it at his office.

"Yeah, this already doesn't sound good," Kim agreed with Jack's earlier fears now. "Do you want me to get the kids out of here for a while?"

"No," Jack said quickly. "I want you here with me. I already asked Brody and Lusa if they would watch them. They're more than happy to."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Jack crawled into bed and pulled the covers up to his and Kim's chests. One arm went under Kim, needed that base contact while the other arm went under his head as he stared up at the ceiling. His anxiety would let him have no sleep tonight.

As if reading his mind, Kim rolled into his side, molding her soft warm body to his chiseled frame and asked, "are you okay, beast?" Jack smiled briefly at the first use of a pet name that played off of his use of 'beauty.'

"Yeah, I'm just thinking about tomorrow, you know?" Jack sighed and tightened his arm around her. "I wish he would have given me _some_ hint. Am I freaking out over nothing?" Jack asked, turning and searching her eyes. Searching for confirmation, searching for a similar flash of fear, for a hint of annoyance because it's all he's been able to talk about since he got home.

"No, I don't think you're overreacting. With or without anxiety, it's a worrisome situation," Kim told him. "I have some ideas, but I don't want to add any gas to the fire, especially if they're not already in your head," Kim said softly, kissing Jack's head that to Jack felt like a mental beehive.

"I'm sorry, I'll try to keep down about it," Jack said before kissing her lips and rolling over, turning his back on her.

Kim rolled him back over to receive a small glare. "Relax, I just want to be the little spoon tonight," Kim said with a little smile, kissing his lips this time. She rolled over, took his hand and extended his arm to drape it over her hip and press his hand to her toned but still soft to the touch belly. It didn't take her long to learn Jack's cuddling preference. She didn't mind that his spooning technique was always the same. It was warm, it was safe. It was one of the few things in their world that didn't seem like it would turn upside-down at the flip of a switch.

"Hey Jack?" Kim asked softly, keeping the atmosphere warm and light, soft and peaceful.

"Hmm?" Jack mumbled into her neck, his eyes remaining closed.

"I love you," was all Kim had to say, but what more could Jack want her to say?

"And I love you," Jack replied in that deep, rumbly sleepy voice that always made Kim nuzzle deeper into his firm body. There was nothing else that Kim needed to hear tonight. That was all she really needed. That exchange was what they both really needed. They're meeting with Maggie Brewer's appointed attorney could mean anything, but they'd stand together like they have been since they were just kids.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

The time of meeting had arrived and Jack anxiously waited at the door for Bill Goldwater to knock. Kim wasn't going to tell Jack to be patient, to just sit on the couch and wait. He'd just vibrate until he fell off and onto the floor, where he'd continue to anxiously vibrate back to the door. She swore there would be a small impact crater in the floor from where his foot was tapping like a jackrabbit (no pun intended, but you're welcome regardless).

Finally the knock came and Jack ripped the door open before Bill's knuckles could fall twice.

"Please, please, come in," Jack said and ushered the man. "Can I get you anything? Water, tea, coffee?" Jack asked, his words nearly incoherent.

"No thank you, I'm fine," Bill said as he sat down on the couch and put his briefcase on the coffee table. "Are the children here today, Mr. Brewer?" Bill asked as he opened the case.

"No, they aren't. They're out with two of our friends because I wasn't sure what this was about," Jack answered honestly.

"I was hoping they would be here. Their input would be valuable today."

"Their input? What's going on?" Kim just wanted to get to the bottom of what this was.

"Who are you, miss?" Bill asked, unfamiliar with the newly matriarchal blonde.

"I'm Kim Crawford, Jack's girlfriend," Kim answered with arms crossed, not sure if she liked what was going on here.

"She also lives with me. She's been beyond awesome with helping me with the kids. I couldn't do this without her," Jack informed her and took her hand, his anxiety worsening by the second.

"Are you having a problem with the kids, Mr. Brewer?" Bill asked in a neutral tone.

"If you think for a second you're here to evaluate _me_ , to even _think_ about taking them away, I will end you and anyone that steps through that door. Do you understand me?" Jack asked with burning eyes, deep voice and arms fully flexed as he leaned in on his knees. If that was why Bill was here, he may have began to sweat at this image of Jack.

"No one is trying to take your brothers and sisters, Jack. They're attendance at school has been fine. They've had no disciplinary issues. We have no reason to believe you're doing a poor job," Bill assured him. "Before you ask, yes, we are keeping an eye on their school records to make sure they are okay. It's nothing personal, it's just how this goes."

"Alright, but you still haven't told us anything," Jack said, becoming worrisome by his wheel grinding.

"Are you familiar with your grandfather, Barnabas?" Bill asked, leaning forward.

"I know he's alive, but I don't know much else. My mom never told me much about him," Jack said, his interest absolutely peaked.

"He has a law empire in New York. He heard about your mother's case after it occurred. He's making movements, but he wanted me to talk to you first," Bill informed him.

"Why would Barnabas want to talk to you?" Kim asked. "You're the grand kid and not the one in prison. You're wicked smart, but you're not a lawyer."

"I don't know a thing about him, so how much can he know about this situation?" Jack answered her question with a question he wanted an answer to.

"So he wants to know if he really should try anything, and what to try?" Kim felt like he was following.

"But what about..." Jack was about to continue but Bill cut him off, having heard enough of these two.

"He's flying in to see the situation and talk to you himself," Bill said, causing Jack and Kim to stop and just stare at him.

"What?" Jack asked, thinking he missed something. "I don't care if he is my grandfather. I don't need a million dollar suit in here telling me my life is shit. I already know my digs are garbage and that my job isn't 'respectable.'"

"He doesn't expect us to have some big fancy place, does he?" Kim asked, Jack's anxiety while holding onto his dirty t-shirt pride was contagious. She felt like part of the family, and if Jack was put down, she would feel it. She wouldn't be ashamed _of_ him, she would feel ashamed _with_ him. She preferred that, though.

"Mr. Brewer..."

"Jack. Please stop calling me 'Mr. Brewer.' This isn't school where you pretend you respect me. You passed the Bar and I'm a twenty year old college kid with his girlfriend playing house while mommy and daddy are locked up. Cut the professional crap and talk to me like the poverty case I am, god damn it!" Jack shot up off the couch, his anxiety getting the best of him. His anger at the whole situation was boiling. The whole situation. Jack was tired of _family_ , tired of cleaning up after _adults_. He had a life to live and he was tired of being a chess piece. If the kids were in his picture, that was more than fine, but he hated the game.

"He's not here to evaluate your life style outside of how you two and the kids are doing, Jack," Bill assured him. "All Barnabas wants to talk to you and the children to see what actions he should take, if any, for the sake of the family."

"That, I think we can be okay with, right Jack?" Kim addressed mainly Bill, but still made sure to include Jack in a soothing tone in hopes of relaxing the poor young man.

"Alright, fine. As long as the kids are happy and okay. That's all I want," Jack said between deep breaths as he slowed his pacing.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

 **Two Days Later**

Claire nearly threw herself at the door to answer it before anyone else could. She didn't care that she was the only one racing. She wrenched the door open and saw a kind looking man with mostly grayed hair, a few brunette survivors lingered in the long, slicked back mane.

"You must be Claire," the man's deep voice boomed but also had a rumble to it as he stooped low and offered his hand.

"And you are?" Claire asked with her little head cocked to the side. He found this adorable coming from such a young thing.

"I am your grandfather, Barnabas Hall," Barnabas said, staying somewhat professional, his voice softened because he was talking to a youngster.

"Hi!" Claire shouted, her face lighting up. "Come in, Grandpa," Claire said and nearly pulled him to the ground face first when she tugged in his hand. He recovered quickly, standing up and entering the house behind her.

Barnabas and Claire walked to the kitchen together where Jack and Kim were making breakfast. Somehow, Jack had failed to notice the tiny bit of peanut butter Kim put on the tip of his nose.

"Jack, is that you?" Barnabas asked, never actually having seen the young man.

Jack stopped and turned around slowly, seeing the man that had an almost carbon copy of the same deep brown eyes. "Grandpa Barnabas?" Jack asked hesitantly.

"Please, call me Grandpa Barney, or just Barney," he said with a kind smile. "You must be Kim," he said and offered his hand to the blonde who had just washed and dried hers.

"I am Kim," she confirmed, not sure how he knew of her.

"Maggie has told me a lot about you, Jack, and Kim," he said with a happy nod. That's why I am not worried about the hands the children are currently in. I understand my friend Mr. Goldwater spoke with you, though?"

"Yeah he did. He said you wanted to talk to us and the kids," Jack said. "Will you please tell me what's going on?"

Barney leaned back on the counter and looked between Jack and Kim. "I recently received a call from Mr. Goldwater at the request of your mother, Jack."

"What? Is she okay?" Jack's mind went from zero to sixty in the blink of an eye.

"She's okay, but she wants to go through me to divorce your father," Barney said quietly. He was more than ecstatic to hear this. He always hated Gregg, begged Maggie to have nothing to do with him. Maggie had fallen for the young attractive smooth talker. Maggie's marriage had effectively died with Jack's birth. When Jack was born, he became the center of Maggie's world. Instead of sharing in the love of their son and the children that followed, Gregg's only interest was himself.

"Good. It only took her twenty-two years to kick that shit off her shoes," Jack seethed, crossing his arms. "I'm just pissed it took prison to do it."

"So you and the kids are behind her decision?" Barney asked, his bushy eyebrows popped.

"I tried to get mom to leave that dirty cock rider since before I ran away," Jack told him. He could tell from his grandfather's expression that this was brand new to him. "Ann tried to as well, is trying!" Jack was pissed now. "Why the FUCK did this have to go this far!" Jack shouted as he side snap kicked his refrigerator in rage.

Kim bit her knuckle as she watched Jack's expressed agony. Her eyes glassed over when she heard the kids scramble upstairs. How many fights had they been through to know the drill so thoroughly?

"How do you feel about your mother, Jack?"

Jack sighed. "I miss her, Barney. The kids miss her. At least once a week they ask when she's coming home and at no point have I had the heart to tell them she won't be for a long, long time," Jack finally lost it. "I hate him! I hate that I'm my father's son! How many kids do you know that wish their dad wasn't actually their dad?! I'm fucking ashamed to have his blood!

"We need our mom but we need that rat faced ball sucker to be miles away, to never talk or see us again! He doesn't care that he does this to us!" Jack slid down the cupboard, his knees to his chest and his hands in his hair.

Barney watched on as Kim was at his side in a moment rubbing his back and occasionally whispering something he couldn't hear, kissing Jack's neck, cheek or temple as she tried to calm him.

"I don't have any more questions but one for you, Jack." Barney patiently, sympathetically waited until Jack and Kim were able to punch back his pain and anxiety. "May I speak with the children?" Barney asked quietly once he had Jack's attention back. Jack nodded and quickly gulped down the cool glass of water Kim got him.

Barney went upstairs and found the girls' room easily enough. He knocked and waited until Ann let him in.

"So you're our grandpa we never met?" Ann asked, arms crossed as she sat between the younger girls, Michael on the top bunk with his Legos temporarily forgotten.

"Yes I am," Barney nodded humbly. "I've wanted to meet all of you, but life is never simple, especially when involving family," Barney said, sharing the wisdom he had learned all too well.

"That statement stinks a lot like Gregg," Ann said, wrinkling her nose.

"That man has no friends in this house, does he?" Barney wondered aloud, taking mental notes. He was aging, but still sharper than any tack.

"Nope. Claire hates him. That's rough because Claire loves everyone," Michael chimed in.

"I do," Claire confirmed. "But dad's mean."

"How so?" Barney asked, sitting down on the bed across from them.

"He likes to yell a lot. He yells at mom and likes to make us feel bad. Like we're stupid," Marie explained. "We're all really smart, though," she finished, looking at the floor.

"What about you, Michael?" Barney asked the young boy.

"He doesn't talk to me much. I ask him to play with Legos and stuff all the time, but he always says he's too busy. He usually isn't though, but he says he is. He picks on Ann a lot," Michael passed the metaphorical talking stick.

"He calls me a boy all the time because of how I dress and because most of my friends are boys. If he knew the girls at my school, he'd get it. He's really good at trying to control my life; what I'm going to do after school, my interests, pretty much everything about me."

"What's he like with your mother?" Barney asked next, asking them collectively.

"Oh, he's _really_ mean to her," Claire said.

"Gregg finds a way to make everything _her_ fault, when the only thing she did wrong was marry him. The bills are her fault, him hating his job is her fault, the way I am is her fault, the Crusades were her fault," Ann said, tacking on the last state of blame to really drive it home.

"I hate when they fight," Claire lamented weakly with a pout that would have been adorable in a different situation.

"He yells at mom, but when mom tries to yell back, he hits her," Marie further stated.

Barney closed his eyes and sighed deeply, feeling now like he hadn't slept in weeks. How had his daughter kept so much from him? Why? Was she afraid of a full beating or harm to the kids? Is that why no one blew the whistle?

It was obvious what Barney had to do. He had a strong case that would save these kids, his own daughter.

"When is mommy coming home? Where is she?" Claire asked for what felt like the millionth time to her. Maybe it actually was. "Nobody ever gives me a real answer."

"Your mom _will_ be home soon. Your father won't make you feel little or hurt your mom. Everything will be just fine soon. It will be better than you will have ever remembered. I promise all of you that."


	18. Promises, Promises

As quickly as Barnabas had appeared, he had left with a promise of fixing the Brewers. Jack was still on the floor after Barney talked to the kids. He had offered him dinner and all the pleasantries, but Barney politely declined, saying he had to get some sleep and return to New York. Apparently short trips like this were more than common to him.

But there's still Jack, laying on the floor with his head in Kim's lap. That short but powerful attack knocked him to the ground like a prize fighter. He slowly got up, shaking the whole time with Kim holding on to his side to make sure he was steady.

"Can we go to bed after breakfast?" Jack asked weakly as Kim set him down in his favorite chair. Kim called the kids down and they all grabbed plates and what they wanted like a little buffet. They weren't old enough to cook, Jack and Kim both agreed, but they weren't going to be spoon fed.

Breakfast started out quiet due to the visit from their long lost grandpa that promised to stay in touch now that it had been established. Jack's anxiety born lethargy also left a negative charge around the table. He looked around from hooded eyes as everyone stared at their food as they ate. Kim felt his eyes and smiled at him briefly.

"Spring break is coming to an end soon. Is there anything special you guys wanna do?" Jack asked, trying to bring some normalcy back to the usually hyper family. That goal was accomplished as all four of the kids broke into discussion with each other.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Claire and Marie went to the neighbor twins across the street to play. Michael was more than occupied with his video games. Ann had music and a notebook. All was peaceful and Jack felt like he could take a nap without a sibling killing another.

Jack slowly climbed the stairs, his joints feeling like concrete and his breathing slow. He heard footsteps behind him. He turned around to see his lady bringing up the rear.

"What are you up to?" Jack asked. Kim might need a nap too, Jack thought after the question was already asked. She had gotten as little sleep as he had.

"I thought I would keep you company. Unless you don't want me to," Kim said with an outrageous pout and big brown eyes on display.

"Even if I didn't want you to before, I can't say no now," Jack rolled his eyes and stepped aside, letting her pass him. She wondered why he gave her the right of way until he grabbed her ass.

That was one thing about Jack. Kim has that perfectly toned cheerleader, gymnast, karate ass. Jack was an admirer. He didn't spank her, he only ever caressed or lightly kneaded her flesh. Being a former athlete and still one hell of a martial artist, he knew how much work it took to keep and enhance that kind of physique. To Jack, it was art.

Kim opened the door and took Jack's hand throwing Irish whipping him over onto the bed. He hit with a small grunt and army crawled up to the pillow and laid on his back. He sat up briefly and looked at his shoes before deciding he didn't give a shit.

Kim rolled her eyes and smiled at Jack's exhaustion induced behavior. She knelt on the foot of the bed and went to pull off Jack's shoe, but he moved his foot out of the way.

"I don't need you to take my own shoes off, Kim," Jack said still laying down, bent just enough to see his feet.

"Well you're not doing it," Kim huffed and went for his shoe again.

"Stop it," Jack ordered indignantly. Kim ignored him and jumped on his leg, putting him in an inverted toe hold until she had his shoe and sock off. She repeated with the other leg. "You have problems," he told her, folding his arms over his chest.

Kim ignored that last observation and laid down next to him. She started unbuttoning his long sleeve plaid shirt. "I'm not waking up with button marks on my face," Kim explained before he could ask. Once his over shirt was off, she laid her head on his chest and rubbed little circles on his stomach.

"Jack?" Kim asked quietly.

"Hmm?" he grunted back, more asleep than awake.

"Nevermind, I should ask when you wake up," Kim decided, feeling not only nervous but foolish now, too.

"No, it's okay. What is it?" Jack pressed, kissing her head as he traced small circles on her hips with his thumbs.

"I'm just thinking. If Barney can spring your mom early, where do we go from there?" Kim asked quietly. "I mean, I moved in to help you with the kids. But do you, do you still want to live together?"

Jack chuckled and kissed her head again. "Kim," Jack said, causing her to look at him. "When my mom gets out, we won't change. The kids will go back to living with my mom, but we can see them as much as we want. As for me and you, just say the word and you stay here with me."

Kim just watched him, her brown eyes blinking occasionally up at him. He couldn't tell what was going through her little blonde head. Was it some kind of test, he wondered.

"I love you," Kim told him as softly, as sincerely as she had the first time. It was now deeper, a heavier love than it was the first time. Kim knew love was the strongest emotion, but she was starting to question if there would ever be a morning when she woke up next to Jack and she loved him only as much as the night before instead of more.

"I love you too, Kim." Jack's eyes were stuck in a cycle between staring into her eyes that he could just drown in and her pink lips that he never got tired of seeing, touching and feeling on his own. "When people say 'there's no such thing as perfect,' it's because they aren't aware of you," Jack whispered, meaning every single word.

"I love your mouth, Jack. The words that come out of it, your smile, especially that cocky smirk you get when you know I've been spying while you practice karate." Kim kissed his chest and moved up inch by inch until she reached his neck. She paused when she felt him grip her hips.

"I know you're tired. Do you want me to stop?" She asked, not continuing until she had consent.

 **(A/N: A few chapters back, a guest requested a romantic, passionate Kick scene, so here's a warning for those NOT interested. Go ahead to the scene break.)**

Jack looked down to see he was already beginning to tent. "It doesn't look like I'm too tired."

Kim didn't look down, deciding to move her hand down his hard torso, feeling every line and contour of his earned muscle under his t-shirt. She ran over his belt and cupped him over his jeans. Part of him was indeed awake enough.

Jack kissed her lips as she applied gentle pressure and moved her hand up and down in a motion as slow and languid as their heated kiss. When they broke for air, Kim undid his belt and fly before slowly sliding her hand under the waistband of his boxer briefs.

Jack hissed when her fingers ever so slightly brushed the very tip of his cock that was trying to break free from it's confines. He kissed her again, just as slowly as the first time this evening, but wasn't shy about the way he explored her mouth this time.

Kim moaned into the kiss and moved her tongue along his, coaxing him into her mouth deeper before lightly sucking, driving him wild while she slowly pumped his hard member in her hand below. She loved the restraint Jack showed by the calm rocking of his hips into her little fisted hand around him instead of just humping into it. Kim could already tell that this was going to be slow and light, not like their first time.

"Kim, before we go any further, shouldn't we..." Jack floundered, but Kim knew where his head was at because of his awkwardness at this given situation.

Kim just shook her head and smiled. "Jack, if I wasn't on the pill, don't you think I would have said something our first time together, which you totally forgot to do?"

"In my defense," Jack said boldly, "have you ever seen you naked? It's kind of mind blowing."

"Why thank you," Kim smiled cheekily as she withdrew her hand and pulled his jeans off. She took her time, her fingers just brushing his hips as she gripped the waistband of his boxer briefs and slid them down centimeter by centimeter. Her eyes drank in every new bit of skin that she revealed until he was finally free. "You're not bad at all, either," she said looking up at him from under hooded eyes.

Jack sat up long enough to pull his shirt over his head and drop it next to the bed before laying back down, his arms reaching out for his girl. Kim stretched forward and let Jack take a hold of shoulders pulling her down into another heated but slow kiss. Jack's exhaustion was obvious to the both of them, but Jack wanted this as much as Kim, hell, maybe more.

Kim flattened herself on him, her soft and pliant body fitting Jack's like a mold. They tongues danced and glides together instead of the hungry, almost aggressive kissing they had done their first time. Her hand trailed slowly again down his body and ran twice over the slight happy trail that acted like a road sign, pointing to what she wanted.

Jack gasped anew as she had him in her hand kept so soft and smooth from night and daily lotion treatments. He could even feel the little life lines on her palm. There was something intimate over lustfulness when she twisted her hand and fit an engorged vein against her a lifeline and squeezed in little pulses, matching his heartbeat that she felt with her other hand that was on his chest.

"And you try telling me I'm poetic," Jack chuckled and removed her hand, urging her to sit up with a little push on her shoulders. Kim did as asked and raised her arms, as Jack sat up to take her top off. He wrapped his arms around her and attached his lips to the crook of her neck, suckling just a little. He could love her skin without making her red and marking her.

Kim tangled her hands in his thick hair and pushed his head down ever so slightly, redirecting his mouth to the top of her chest, still encased with ruby red lace. Jack cupped her small but perky breasts in his hands, enjoying the way each one was a perfect handful for him. Kim arched her back, pushing them out further for his groping hands that kneaded her like the most delicate and finicky of dough.

She straddled Jack's lap and rocked into him like a wave pushed by the lightest breeze. Jack met her rolling hips with minute, leisurely thrusts, keeping the charged and sensual but relaxed air. They felt like they had all the time in the world.

Jack's hands began to rove, sliding up and down instead of his stationary play. The heel of his hands pushed on her breasts while his fingertips pulled down, releasing her peaked nipples to the his view and the naturally lit bedroom. He placed his mouth over her left areola and lapped with a nearly non existent pace, feeling every perfect detail with the flat of his tongue, lips closing together and apart again and again before switching sides. Over her right mounded flesh his mouth crept over like darkness around a fading sunset.

"Jack," Kim whispered as she shuddered under the sheer care and attention he paid to what she had believed was her most lacking feature. He still thought she was perfect. The second utterance of his name was longer and deeper as his hand that wasn't on her lower back drifted between their hot bodies, fingers now placed on her panties, poised and ready to advance on her clit at one word's notice. The digits rubbed promising circles so close the target of his desire could almost feel it. His eyes rolled back in his head from the warm dampness of the cloth he was in contact with.

"Please," Kim's voice begged, their foreheads touching. That was the word. Strong and skilled fingers passed that last bit of sacred ground and circled around the little bundle of nerves capable of driving them both crazy with need. "Jack, I said please," Kim whimpered into his ear but then had to worry his earlobe between her teeth when his thumb descended and covered the little nub, the roughness of his skin almost neutralized by Kim's aroused secretions.

She removed her hands from Jack's hair and undid the clasp of her bra. In a response that was purely Jack, he removed the unneeded garment with his teeth. Once he had let it fall to the ground, she captured his mouth in a truly _Top Gun_ fashion.

Jack's hand left her core just as she started to lose her mind, and found placement on her lean hips instead. Together they rolled over, Kim's bare back pressed into the sheets and Jack's uncovered dick over her still hidden entrance.

"This need to go," Jack whispered, resting his weight on his knees long enough to hook his thumbs in the leggings of her waistband and peel them off.

Kim was shocked and impressed when Jack's eyes devoured her from her feet, over her long tan legs to finally reach her soaked opening that was still blocked by the panties that matched her discarded bra.

"Don't you want your prize, Jack?" Kim asked with the most seductive of smirks, her own hand on her waiting mound, her fingers taking on the slightest sheen from the arousal that permeated the thin fabric.

Jack smiled and shook his head lazily, massaging from her feet to her thighs as he held her burgundy gaze. "You are the prize, Kim, everything about you," he told her before pressing a kiss to her foot. "After everything I've been through, everything I work for, the way you make me feel is the finish line."

"Did I ever tell you that I moved _nine_ times before finally coming to Seaford?" Jack asked rhetorically. "I've moved within Seaford four times. A quarter of our basement is old moving boxes that I'm holding onto because it's hard to feel 'at home' after moving thirteen times in twenty years."

"I don't care where I live, where I work, and I don't care how sappy this is but damn it, Kim, I just want to be happy with you," Jack finally rolled out the end and watched her, looking for any reaction.

Kim reached down and pulled her wet panties off herself and tossed them to the haphazard clothes pile before rising to her knees and pressing her body flush against Jack's, capturing his lips in the first kiss that actually felt hungry, needy. She took his hands in hers and let herself slowly fall backwards onto the sheets again, taking him with her.

They both had their fill of foreplay as Jack took himself in hand and raised himself over Kim with the other. Their eyes locked as his hips dipped enough for the tip of his straining cock to graze her slick folds. He coded the head and pressed his member flat against her opening to wet as much of the shaft as could for an easy entrance. He had only entered her once, and he hated the idea that he might have hurt her with how they rushed into it. This time he would be sure it would only be pleasurable for his Kim.

"Are you ready?" Jack asked, his tip already in position. Kim bit her lip and nodded her head, her hands on his shoulders. She gasped when his bulbous head finally penetrated past her folds and into her tight heat. Brown eyes screwed shut and her jaw fell. She raised her hips as slowly as Jack lowered his into he was in to the hilt. With Jack in as deep as he could be, he ever so lightly pressed her belly down so she came to rest, still heavenly nestled inside her pocket that felt like a custom tailored velvet glove around him.

Jack pressed his body to hers and happy took handfuls of her ass in his hands as her athletic limbs wrapped around his smaller back. He began the gentle rocking that Kim met with half way, their lips at each others pulse points as they appreciated all the ways they fit together perfectly.

"Just a little more Jack, please," Kim whimpered with need against the skin of his neck. She then remembered to take into consideration the last two days her man has had. With that in mind and her legs already around him, she had no problem rolling them over so she was on top. She sat up straight and began rolling her hips, tossing her head back at the bliss the new angle provided her.

Jack groaned as a new wave of arousal coded him further and trickled down to his balls. He reached up and took one of her lovely breasts in his hand while his other found hold on the ass he couldn't get enough of. "Oh my god Kim, you're so fucking hot!" Jack grunted as he began to lose control, his stomach knotting and the pressure down below mounted.

"If you were any bigger, I'm not sure you fit," Kim told him with eyes shut and her hands behind her to support her weight she gyrated on top of him, her own hot coil building in her gut.

Jack removed the hand from her breast and placed it instead on her clit, just above their joined hips. With the last of his energy, he shot himself up so she was in his lap, free to bounce up and down at whatever speed she chose while his hand went to work on her quivering button.

With a squeak and a cry of his name, Kim couldn't hold it anymore and exploded, her strong and smooth clamping and releasing, fluttering around him. Her scent, the taste of her skin, the cry of his name and the chaotic spasm of her intimate muscles spelled the downfall of his ability to hold on. With a grunt, Jack's orgasm was right behind her own, allowing them to milk the euphoria for each other as much as they could.

"There, now you're _guaranteed_ a good sleep. I love you," Kim told him as she laid him down and nestled on top of him, pulling the sheet up to her shoulders.

"I love you too, never think otherwise," Jack said almost sternly as their heartbeats steadily dropped and the powerful need for post-orgasmic cuddling and sleep washed over them.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Jack woke up to see a text from Ann. He also saw that it was 3:00 p.m. He reached over and grabbed his phone, making sure not to disturb the sleeping beauty that still had her head on his heart, their breathing synchronized.

The message read, _I made lunch but dinner's on you. Enjoy the nap._

Jack smiled to himself and Kim began to stir as if on cue. "Morning," she said with a cheeky smile, craning hger neck to peck his lips.

Jack chuckled and wished her a good morning as well, knowing full well it wasn't morning. It was still a very good day, though.

Jack reflected on the day so far. He just met his grandfather for the first time. Barnabas still had the New York City top dog law air about him, but he was still Maggie's father. Barnabas was obviously a man that could right wrongs and make things happen. Which he promised to do.

And then there was his morning with the girl he was currently watching, who had just pulled up sky blue panties with a white lace hem. A matching bra soon followed. He appreciated her body and the care that went into it. He reciprocated that care with how he touched her, how he respected her body. He respected the person, the soul inside. He loved her. Jack had meant everything he told her. She was his prize, every detail.

He stood behind her when she felt so broken, and she stood by him, still stands by him, on his best and worst days. That's what this morning felt like to him, a deal sealer. A hot and intimate hand shake of sorts that said that when this was all over, they wouldn't change. That how they were together was how it's going to continue to be.

After they got dressed and headed downstairs, they noticed they had company. Lusa was on the couch watching a nature documentary about snakes with Marie and Claire. Brody was building Legos with Michael again.

"Oh, hey guys," Jack said coolly as he entered the living room, Kim just ahead of him.

"How are you two today?" Lusa asked with a smile as Kim walked up and sat on her lap, throwing her arm around Lusa's shoulders.

"We're good," Kim replied, kissing Lusa's temple like a Looney Tune. Lusa just rolled her eyes and giggled at her best friend's antics.

Brody looked at Jack and patted his lap.

"Yeah, that's a negative, Ghost Rider," Jack crossed his arms and shook his head. "What's your plans for the rest of the day?" Jack asked the young couple.

"We stopped by because Brody brought you something and he wouldn't leave till you got it," Lusa explained. She wanted to roll her eyes, but she would have the same mentality had it been her and Kim.

Brody got up with a graceful bounce and went to the hallway entrance. "So you know how you're jacket is old and shitty with holes?" he asked rhetorically.

"Yeah..." Jack answered anyway, because deep down, he knew it.

"Well me and Luse were at Good Will, and I found these!" Brody came back into view with a shit eating grin and two black leather jackets in his hands. "Matching leather jackets at $6.00 a piece! Can you believe that?"

Jack got up and took the larger looking jacket. "Fucking Cessna* jackets, are you serious?" Jack slid the jacket on and checked himself in the hallway mirror. "Dude, put yours on!" Jack ordered.

Brody put his on too, and jogged over to Jack where they did the back to back finger guns that was only done a million times at every prom. "Pretty sweet, right?" Brody asked with a smile.

"Pretty much the sickest thing ever," Jack agreed. They were like little boys on Halloween, and Kim and Lusa thought it was absolutely adorable.

"Just remember this moment the next time you judge me and Luse's reaction when we have matching shoes," Kim hollered with a smile.

Jack and Brody's moods dropping at the comparison could have been easily shown with a line graph of the 1929 Stock Market Crash.

"Ya know, there was a third one we could get for Jer..."

"Kim, that we could get for Kim," Jack said, altering Brody's suggestion.

"It's a little big for Kim," Lusa said with a laugh.

"My mom's a seamstress, she could bring it in and make it look like a perfect fit. I've seen Kim in leather before," Jack said like that last bit would win any argument. It did though, didn't it? "We'll have to hold it, but she'll be back soon," Jack said confidently, finally believing it for himself.

 **XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

 ***Cessna is an aviation company that deals in private jets and smaller private planes.**

 **Also, as I prepare to go to war with two jobs, five term papers and four exams over the next two and a half weeks, I'm afraid it could be awhile before Ch. 19. If you can't tell, this story will be wrapping up soon, because I've had my fun with this one, and I have another idea I'm really dying to throw your way.**


	19. Imminent Exodus

"Are you ready to finish this thing?" Kim asked as they got out of her minivan. She was glad to have it back. It took her a bit to be comfortable behind the wheel again, but this was Kim Crawford.

"No, not really," Jack said shaking his head and hiking his backup up over his shoulder. "You make it sound like our last week instead of our last _month_ of school. A lot can happen in a month."

"You don't sound like the sexiest guy on campus wrapped up in a black leather jacket." Kim smiled and pulled him down to her lips by the lapels. "Feeling better?" she asked with a cocky grin, hands ruffling his hair.

Jack smoothed his hair down and laughed. "I know you like me with that 'just fucked' look, but I don't think it's the image I want to give the student body."

"Is that because I'm the only one allowed to see your student body?" Kim leaned up and chomped his earlobe.

"What's gotten into you?" Jack asked with a chuckle, now keeping her at an arm's length.

"I'm not entirely sure, but I think I like it," Kim said as she took his hand and led him into the building they had their first classes of the day in. She had class. Jack was going to the library, but anyways...

"I'll see you later?" Jack asked and pecked her lips before she could go into the classroom. This wasn't uncommon at SU. It wasn't highschool, where a chaste kiss was the devil's influence.

"Of course," Kim smiled and lightly slapped Jack's ass before going into the classroom with a hop in her step.

Jack just laughed and shook his head as he went down into the library to start the book he had to read for Rudy's 20th Century World History class.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Jack and Kim lived so lose to SU that if it was nice enough out, they would leave the minivan at school or just drop it off at home after taxiing the kids to their respective schools and they'd just walk. The only problem with this that most people would have was that they lived on one of the crappiest streets in Seaford. Being three blocks from school meant they were really close to all the nefarious and not so well to do students. SU didn't always attract the best.

Jack and Kim would occasionally run into the less savory scum that somehow missed that they weren't in the shambling old neighborhoods of San Diego and San Francisco or L.A. Some flunked out and decided not to leave Seaford, happy with the minimum wage jobs much like Jack's, that allowed them to afford older and cheaper housing, much like Jack's. On the same street. Some of them were petty criminals expecting that their time in the big cities would give them an edge of some sort over the likes of the relatively small town locals.

Hit and run muggings were a favorite and steadily growing year by year. Jack and Kim and the doors at night, but they couldn't exactly lock down the streets. They didn't really need to, because they could handle themselves on nice evenings such as this while a block away from home.

Kim had felt the eyes on her back for the last minute and a half, the eyes that didn't feel like they were getting further away. Jack felt it, too, causing him to look down at Kim and smirk.

Jack peeked over his shoulder and saw two people matching their pace, maybe going a little over. He saw another two sitting together on the front porch of a house to their left, the same set up on their right.

"Six on two?" Kim asked, confirming Jack's count.

"Yup," Jack confirmed while taking off his backpack and setting hi long ago discarded leather jacket on top of it. Kim did the same, making a little pile of possessions to make this a lot smoother. Then the two went back to back and took up fighting stances in the middle of the street as the six students, or former students, stood up and closed in. "You ready?"

Kim kissed his cheek just before the first two thugs rushed, one at each of them. She grabbed Jack's arms and he her sides, picking her up off the ground, allowing her to forcefully kick out with both feet. She connected with the man's chest and rode him down to the ground as Jack had just enough time to hit the man coming at him with a jump front kick.

The other four showed hesitation, having seen the their two largest go down without a real fight.

"Aww, what's wrong? You don't know how to actually fight, do you?" Kim mocked as she kicked the big man while he was down. Literally. "Come on!" Kim goaded them as she took her stance again.

"Oh fuck it, I don't have patience for this," Jack said before breaking stance and running at the two on his side. One of them broke and ran, leaving the other to try out the stance Jack had just been in.

At full speed, Jack jumped into a devastating flying drop kick, leaving just three men. Well two, really.

Kim followed Jack's lead and took the fight to one of her opponents, running, jumping on the curb and jumping off it for just a little more air, allowing her to connect a hard forearm to the man's nose, busting him wide open.

Jack saw the last man standing pull a knife on Kim while her back was turned to him. Jack took off with a sprint, jumped off his right foot and landed a powerful fist the temple, crumpling him to the grass of his own yard.

The pair of young warriors locked each other in a tight hug, Jack lifting Kim off the ground and spinning around with her like he had after so many competitions. The party was interrupted by the legendary click of a hammer cocking back.

Jack turned his head to see one of the guys still on his back, a pistol leveled at his chest. "Are you kidding me? Oh, you fuckin' pussy," Jack growled, shaking his head.

He got up, with one arm, the gun's iron sight still on Jack's heart. "You two are damn good, but you can't stop a bullet without bleeding," he smirked, obviously proud of himself.

"How about you put the gun down, and you let us finish kicking your ass?" Kim challenged, but still knew better than trying to rush him.

"Instead, you're going to walk your asses into that house over there, and be quiet about it," he said, flicking his gun to the red rental house across the street from where Jack and Kim stood.

"You're fucking kidnapping us?!" Kim was absolutely beside herself.

"I said be quiet about it!" The man was losing his patience.

Jack took Kim's hand and together they did as ordered. "What exactly is your end game here?" Jack asked, not sure himself. He also wanted their captor to start second guessing himself, to panic and slip up. Jack was hoping this fool was in over his head.

"Haven't exactly got that far yet," he admitted after they got inside. "You, get on the chair," he pointed from Jack to a recliner in the corner of the living room. "And you to the couch."

The two did as told, Kim sitting on the side of the couch closest to Jack. Their clueless captor sat on the floor and ran a hand over his buzzed hair. "What the hell am I going to do with you two? The plan was to take backpacks, wallets, and that was all. I didn't expect a fight, damn it!" he admitted and started pacing.

"Our shit's still in the middle of the road, dude. So are two of your accomplices," Jack pointed out. "Maybe you should have had a backup plan."

"Man, shut up! You're not supposed to reprimand the guy with the gun!"

"More like little bitch with a gun," Kim mumbled and Jack bit his tongue to stop from laughing.

"What was that?" He snapped, standing up and putting the barrel right to Kim's head.

"Pssh! Can you believe this fella? This guy right here, I tell ya," Kim said with a bright smile like she's known the guy for years. "But seriously, you're going to get that gun off me and back the hell up, or I will tear your eyes out, rip your cock off with my bare hands and skull fuck you with it." The million watt smile never left her face. That's how Jack knew she really meant it.

Kim's insolence was the untrained gunman's last straw. He pulled his arm back and attempted a pistol-whip, but Kim caught his arm, pulled it up and foreword allowing her to head-butt him in the ribs. Jack took that initiative and grabbed the armrests, twisting his body and launching himself to mule kick the guy.

He dropped the gun and Jack kicked it away before winding up to kick him. He stopped and was momentarily shocked when Kim pulled him back by the shoulders. She sat on his chest, pulled him up by the collar and began pounding his face. Jack decided the fool had had enough just when Kim was about to switch hands. He got behind her and pulled her up with his arms under hers. She swung and flailed the whole time, growling barely coherent obscenities.

Kim, we got him. That's enough," Jack whispered in her ear and he felt ger relax in his arms. He hesitantly put her down, afraid she would just lunge at him again. To her credit, she didn't.

"Can you believe that guy?" Kim asked with a scoff. "We've been kicking the shit out of petty criminals and gangs since we were what, thirteen? And these little jack-offs thought they had a shot?"

"Was that a gun pun?" Jack asked, an eyebrow raised at her as they left the house, the door wide open behind them.

"Oh yeah," Kim said with a laugh, no shame at all. "We're not telling the kids about this, right?"

"Of course not. You might want to get the blood off your hand though. Claire's going to ask questions," Jack said like it was a well known fact, causing Kim to laugh. He loved that sound.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

The kids had been down for quite some time when Jack and Kim decided they should turn in, too. Just as Jack set his phone down to charge, a text from an unknown number came through.

 _Set an extra place for Easter._

Jack tilted his head as he pondered who it was from, what it meant. Then a second text came through. From Barnabas.

 _Your father broke out._

Jack froze and dropped his phone. That absolutely wasn't part of the plan.

"Jack?" Kim asked, worry obvious in her voice. "Jack, are you okay?"

"Not really, no," he answered honestly, holding up his phone for her to see. She walked over and read the message without taking it from him.

Kim paced back and forth, refusing to lose her cool because she knew Jack was about to.

"I can't let him back into the family," Jack said shaking his head. "I won't. As soon as those kids came under my roof because he went away, they became my responsibility, not his." Jack was absolutely seething. "I'll fucking fight him, I don't care."

"Jack, before you get into Rocky mode, maybe we should call your grandpa," Kim suggested. "It's a three hour time difference, though. It's 1:00 a.m. over there."

"He just texted me. He's probably expecting me to call," Jack said as he pulled up Barnabas's number. It rang twice before Barnabas answered.

"Jack, I expected you'd call," he said, sounding exhausted. "I texted you as soon as I found out."

"How did you find out?" Jack asked after putting it on speaker so Kim could be kept in on the loop.

"I've had eyes on him and your mother since they were taken in to custody. Don't ask me how because I shouldn't have told you that much."

Jack sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Grandpa, I have to ask..."

"Your mother wanted it this way, Jack," Barnabas telegraphed Jack's question. "Your mother didn't want me involved in the family and she didn't want the family involved with me."

"What, why not?" Jack asked. How could his mother do this?

Barnabas sighed on the other end and Jack knew this was going to be hard to hear. "I never wanted your parents to marry, Jack. The moment I met Gregg, I knew he was dirt. But... he was handsome and smooth and your mother fell for him. Your father and I never tried to hide our hatred of each other."

"Why does Gregg hate you?" Jack was trying to fit the pieces together.

"Because I saw through him, he saw me as a threat to him taking my daughter. I tried to be. Your mother though, she refused to allow me around anymore when she was pregnant with you. She didn't want you growing up in a family civil war."

Jack paced back and forth, his fist clenching, running through his hair, clenching, running, clenching. "I just... I can't.. what the..." Jack was at a loss for words. "I hate this so much," he said in a breaking voice, his heart feeling like it was only suspended by little strings.

Kim stayed silent but patted the bed next to her for him to sit down. As soon as he did, she began rubbing his back and planting the softest little kisses on his neck, jaw and cheek to try to keep him calm.

"What do we do, grandpa?" Jack sounded and felt like a child.

"I planned to have your mother home by Easter, but..."

"No. We need her out before. I got a text and it must have been my dad. It said to have an extra place set for Easter. He's coming back, and soon," the urgency in Jack's voice couldn't be missed. "I need to get the kids out of here so I can deal with my father."

"Okay. I will take them. I'm overdue on putting my foot down, and I'm sorry, Jack. I'm sorry you're mixed up in this too, Kim, but I'm glad you're there for my grandchildren."

"How did..." Kim was shocked to say the least.

"Because my own wife is next to me, Kim. I know how love works. I will leave it to you on how you wish to tell the children. Call me tomorrow with what you have. I will see what I can do to hasten Maggie's release, but it will take some juggling and a lot of favors on my end."

"Alright Grandpa, thank you," Jack said and hung up. "Holy shit." Jack fell back onto the bed with a thud, his hands uselessly at his sides. "I really do hate this. But Kim... thank you so much. I wouldn't be able to make it without you. I mean that."

Kim looked down at the young man and saw an unmistakable glow of earnestness. "I love you Jack, there's no way I could leave you or the kids like this. I've said that before, and I will keep saying it until we're through this. I don't have a ring on my finger and I don't think we're ready for marriage yet, but this is my family," Kim said softly and leaned over him to kiss his lips. "Family or loser robbers, I'll fight with you.

 **XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

 **I know this chapter is shorter by quite a bit, but I wanted to get this out, because this story is pretty close to the end, and I have been getting some comments asking for quicker updates. Quicker means shorter, given my schedule. Looking at you, Bryce, haha.**

 **Lastly, for my next story idea, what do you guys think of a dystopian Kickin' It story? If not, I have a hurt/comfort idea I could try out, too. Either way, let me know!**


	20. This Is The End, and Also The Beginning

**Here we go, folks the final chapter! Let's go!**

 **XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

 **3 Days Before Easter**

"Jack, where are we going?" Marie asked before he and Kim could load them into the taxi where Barnabas was waiting for them.

Jack swallowed hard and closed his eyes for a moment before coming back to life. "You're going to spend the weekend in New York with your grandpa Barney, okay? Me and Kim have to take care of a few things, but we'll be there for Easter, and so will mom. I promise," Jack said as his voice finally broke and he had to react fast to catch a tear.

"Okay. We'll miss you!" Claire said, her chubby little arms reaching up.

"I'll miss you, too. But you'll have so much fun stuff to do. You won't even know we're gone until we catch up," Jack told her, pulling her tight and squeezing the life out of her.

"Come here, Peanut," Kim said, her eyes as watery as Jack's. "Behave for your grandpa and have as much fun as you can. Ann will make sure you all call or text us every night until we meet up with you." Kim hugged the four children, she and Jack ushering them into the taxi.

They stood there on the lawn as they watched the children they felt were their own drive off into the dark. All of this to stop one big bad wolf.

Kim didn't speak. What could she say? What could either of them say? Maggie was still sitting in prison while she and Barnabas worked to get her out. They had just shipped the kids across the country to keep them away from their father who would arrive any hour like a devil without smoke but all the brimstone. What the fuck kind of hell was this?

Jack turned and went back into the house, shedding his leather jacket in the hallway, then his t-shirt on the kitchen floor in front of the door that led down to the basement. He cleared the stairs in two hops and went to the punching bag. He wrapped up his hands, looked at the boxing gloves next to him. Jack deemed them unnecessary.

With his stance taken and his shoulders loose, he no longer saw the bag but his enemy. Jack had known for years he and his father would never be good again, the idea of fighting him had been in his head for quite some time. He had never counted on actually having to.

Jabs and hooks flew with such high power and speed that his knuckles were bleeding before Jack registered any pain. His hair was increasingly being weighed down by sweat, causing it to fall in front of his eyes.

With the bag in front of him and his own hair down over his eyes, he didn't know Kim watched from the side. She could see tiny streaks of her boyfriend's blood that had soaked through the black hand wraps and smeared on the bag.

When Jack caught the sight of his blood, the pain finally registered, his fists raw and sore. He began throwing every kind of kick until his roundhouses and side snaps were landing below hip level.

Jack's legs were ready to give but he kept standing. His available arsenal was running low but he continued his attack with vicious forearm and elbow blows.

"Jack, stop!" Kim shouted, unable to watch anymore. This boy was going to destroy himself! She threw her arms around his sweaty torso and pulled him backwards away from the bag. "Jack, please!" Kim begged as he tried to weakly fight out of her arms. She fell backward, falling on the floor butt first. She locked her hands together over his abdomen and constricted him around the hips with her strong legs. His full weight was on her, but in his exhausted state, he was immobilized.

Jack went limp, unable to struggle and ready to admit it was pointless. Kim loosened her limbs incase he made a break for it, but instead he rolled over, burying his sweat coated face in the crook of her neck.

Kim could feel his lean, muscled and hard body trembling against her, heaving on inhale and billowing on exhale. She could tell he was crying his eyes out but she couldn't tell what was hot sweat and what was scalding tears.

Jack made an unintelligible, strangled sound. He tried again, and one the third try he finally said, "Thank you for being the one thing in my life that has never fallen apart."

Kim's heart skipped three beats as those choked out words buried themselves in the pit of her stomach.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

It was midnight by the time Jack was able to pick himself up off Kim. The entire time she laid there with him, she made no mention of being tired or uncomfortable. She wasn't going to complain, she couldn't bring herself to if she had wanted to.

She did find herself feeling relieved when he did move to get up, her back sore from the ground. "How are you doing?" Kim asked with little more than a whisper. She knew it was a dumb question, but it was a way to get him talking, to show she cared and was still there.

"I need a shower," Jack said, his voice hoarse. "You do, too. I'm sorry I got you all gross and sweaty," Jack apologized as he stood up, stretching his burning muscles. He caught Kim staring and just lazily smirked at her. He also noticed she made no move to get up. Jack smiled slightly again and squatted down, an arm going under her legs and the other around her shoulders.

"Jack, you don't have to..." He didn't listen to her objection, her consideration for him being ignored by him. Kim wrapped her arms around Jack's neck as she felt him lifting her from the dusty floor. It was her turn to bury her face in his neck. Jack didn't exactly smell like Jack unless he was slick with the sweat and effort that molded and shaped his godlike body. It was after Jack's energy had been spent and he wanted a nap that he most smelled like home to her.

Carrying Kim bridal style, he climbed the basement stairs and went through the house, locking the door with a very well placed and measured crescent kick that was able to turn the latch because of the downward arcing angle. He impressed himself and Kim. He had been making a game of axe kicking off light switches for years, but this was good even for him.

Jack continued on his journey, tackling the stairs to the second floor, his blonde angel still holding him tight, ghosting kisses over his neck and collarbone to send delicious shivers coursing through his body. With little energy left to spare, Jack made it to the bedroom and deposited Kim down on the bed.

 **(A/N: Bath sequence, engage. And with the last sexy time of the story, how can I not tell you to listen to "Take My Breath Away" by Berlin?)**

Without word or warning, Jack kicked off his shoes and socks, stripped himself down to his bare nothing right in front of her. He didn't even look back. He did ask, "Are you coming?" as he opened the bathroom door.

Kim was still laying on the bed, stunned at Jack's forwardness. She wondered if that was what she was like after the car wreck. Kim did want a shower, and this would be her first one with him, believe it or not.

Kim did as Jack had and stripped down before entering the bathroom where he already had the water running. He looked over his shoulder and smiled at her, his eyes drinking in every inch of her. Any insecurity she could have had at that moment was snuffed out by the pride she found in her hot little body from Jack's satisfied stare.

"Check the water?" Jack asked, taking how she liked it into consideration. Kim was so damn picky about her shower temperatures, but she never told him that.

Kim slipped past him, purposefully grazing her fingers across the small of his back as she did so. She tested the water, and smiled when she found it was perfect. The only thing she did differently was push the little metal knob over the faucet that killed the shower head and began filling the tub.

"You need a good soak, Jack, not a quick shower," Kim said as she stood up and put a toe in the water, making sure it was good. "Get in," she ordered and smacked his ass as he did.

Jack just rolled his eyes at her antics. She was worse than he was. His eyes followed the unintentionally seductive sway of her hips as she went to a cupboard and pulled out a bottle. "Kim what is... really? Bubble bath?" Jack asked, feeling his masculinity under assault.

"Relax," Kim said as she flipped open the top and squeezed in a healthy amount. "I'm not going to tell anyone," she crossed her heart and turned off the water. Jack offered his hand for her to hold while she got in, like she'd slip and fall otherwise. It wasn't necessary, but Kim loved the sentiment.

Kim kept his hand in hers after she had settled between his legs and turned it over, seeing his battered knuckles. She wouldn't say anything. She didn't know what to say. It was an aggressive expulsion of anger and stress. There was nothing to discuss that they hadn't already, nothing she could help him fix until this was all over. All she can do now is hold him and be held. Try to keep him strong. Keep him stable but still ready for the prize fight they both knew Easter would be. The preparation would begin with tonight's R & R.

"Kim, everything alright in there?" Jack asked softly, moving her hair behind her ear so he could kiss the sensitive shell. "Talk to me," he said, kissing her neck, trailing little kisses up and down from earlobe to shoulder.

"I'm good, Jack. Honestly, I was just thinking about you," Kim admitted, craning her neck back to kiss his lips and then his barely stubbled chin.

"All good, I hope," Jack chuckled, putting his arms around her, his hands resting on the smooth skin of her belly. Rough hands glided over velvet, up and down, getting higher and lower every lap until he brushed her mound and then the underside of her small but perky breasts.

Kim sighed into his touch and all but melted, sliding backwards into Jack even more, their bodies molding together perfectly, made for each other. She loved the way the water lapped and graced her body from her movements.

"I was just thinking about how much I care about you, how much I hate to see you hurting," she told him, placing her delicate hands over his but not stopping him as a finger circled her navel.

"This'll be over soon, Kim. When it is, we can have our lives back. Well, you can have yours back. I'll be just starting mine," Jack shrugged.

That hit deep. Kim's stomach soured and her heart went cold for a moment. Was there ever a point in Jack's life where he didn't feel controlled, didn't feel like his dad's shadow was right behind him?

"Your life has always been yours, Jack. You've been oppressed, I won't argue that, but you're the reason you're Jack Brewer. Your father has nothing to do with why I love you with all of my heart. That's all you. But I can't wait until I get to see you believing in your full potential. I can't wait until you know that everything you do is for you instead of some cause and effect from your father. You're great right now, Jack, but you'll be even greater when you finally feel free."

Jack sighed and rested his chin on the top of Kim's head. "I'll give you the benefit of the doubt and agree with you. I'll admit I'm great, but you're the closest thing to perfect I've ever seen," he tells her as he nuzzled into her neck, lightly nibbling her flesh to make her giggle.

Kim looked back at him with darkened, hooded eyes and a temptress's smirk. "Closest to perfect? I think I can change your mind on that," she purred, directing his hand lower.

Jack's fingertips were within a breadth of Kim's anticipating clit, but they didn't meet. She almost grunted in disapproval, thinking he was teasing her, but then his index and middle finger closed around her little bundle and squeezed gently. Kim screwed her eyes shut and moaned as Jack's strong fingers kept the most delicate hold on her most sensitive nerves, wiggling back and forth to make her shudder.

Kim reached behind her and around Jack's neck to take a hold of his thick hair, trying to get a grip on her senses without hurting him every time he applied just a little more pressure. Her heart beat and sense of pleasure was like a gasket with a gauge. She could feel it rising and building, and she didn't try to stop it, didn't try to shut it down as he nipped her neck and tweaked her pert nipple with his other hand. Her own hand that wasn't tearing Jack's hair out joined his, swiping her clit furiously.

"Jack! I'm coming I'm coming I'm coming!" Jack took advantage of her warning, the hand that was on her breast shot down to her opening and he thrust in two fingers, straight into her heat. She cried out as Jack mercilessly pumped into her and she shot up, her belly and breasts pushed out of the water. The heightened angle allowed Jack to plunge even deeper and Kim's eyes almost popped at the power of her orgasm, feeling her arousal leaving her as her entire being quaked and spasmed. She gripped the tub with both arms to keep herself from crushing Jack.

Kim kept herself elevated until she could breath relatively normal again. She look down and saw Jack's fingers were still in her, massaging her tight muscled walls to bring her down slowly and easily. Once she was back under her own control, she slid Jack's hand away from her and gripped both sides of the tub again and tilted her head down. Jack's throbbing cock was at full attention directly below the target, standing proud and waiting. Kim slowly dropped down and took all of Jack's veined pillar into her at once.

Jack grunted out her name and grabbed her hips with a force that made him think his fingers would leave marks. He had a hard time caring because Kim had just thrown her head back with a soundless scream of ecstasy as she dropped till her ass hit his thighs.

Kim didn't didn't give either of them much time to recover before she circled her hips, trying to find the strength to twist back to look at him. Before she could muster herself, Jack's hands left her hips and grasped both of her firm breasts, leaning up and licking her from shoulder to ear. Her hips bucked from their own will and Jack chomped down on her skin that smelled like lavender from the bubble bath.

"Jack, oh," Kim shuddered, her head falling as Jack kneaded her flesh, his palms brushing her straining peaks. With his hands still on her, he began to thrust up slowly, gently, the water and foam barely displacing.

"You are perfect," Jack whispered into her ear and traced it's curve with his tongue, guiding them so her back molded with his chest and abs as he leaned back into the tub. She moved her leg over the tub, allowing Jack to place his hand under her thigh for a greater thrust, this time not caring that water sloshed and splashed to the floor.

Kim whimpered at the contact and again touched herself, this time where she and Jack were joined, turning her head, allowing them to press their foreheads together somewhat as she rode him. Her free hand gripped the tub again for extra leverage to meet Jack's thrusts. Her heat was at a boiling point to where she began to wonder if she could actually get burned.

Jack was faring no better, a never ending chain of "Kim. Kim. Kim. So good. Kim. Kim," pouring from his lips as his stomach tightened and tightened, fearing that it might actually hurt, snapping like a rubber band. He was about to find out because Kim's velvet tunnel was fluttering helplessly, seemingly thousands of muscles constricting and releasing over and over as her whimpers grew louder and turned into a yelp as she finally exploded.

Kim's crescendo was beyond her threshold and her reaction, physical, visual and audible was too much for Jack who grunted, gritted his teeth and buried his sweaty face into Kim's hair as he came inside of her, his eyes screwed so tight he could see colors behind his closed lids.

Jack slouched down as low into the tub as he could, taking Kim's smaller frame with him. They just laid there together, panting and trying to come back to earth before either of them tried to really move.

"When we do that for keeps, that kid is going to be a champ," Kim said between deep breaths and Jack could only laugh and agree.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Saturday was what they needed it to be. They stayed in bed till 11:00 am, cuddling, kissing, making love like their world would change the next day. After the morning spent in bed, they met up with Brody and Lusa for lunch and a movie. Dinner followed and they went their separate ways afterwards.

At 9:00 p.m. they found themselves alone and anxiously waited for what they both knew was going to come at any given hour, who was going to come at any hour.

Jack sighed and looked out the window, the orange/yellow of the streetlights reflecting off the pavement as the skies opened and a light rain came down.

"We'll be fine, Jack. We always have been when it came to me and you," Kim assured him, her cheek on his shoulder as the first thunder rumbled and a streak of white light illuminated angry clouds.

"I know, it's just the waiting. I can handle the screaming match we're going to have. I've prepared myself for anything he can throw at me. Hard truths and weaknesses, I'll be ready for all of it," Jack told her, kissing her forehead.

"Jack, I need you to know that no matter what your father tries to tell me and you, I'll still be here," Kim promised, her big brown eyes pleading with him to acknowledge what she had said. She really needed Jack to understand that.

"And no matter what, I'm going to love you tomorrow morning more than I love you know," Jack whispered, taking a hold of her shoulders and kissing her longingly, a promise for tomorrow on his lips.

They pulled apart with a start when headlights cut through the rain. Jack looked out the window and saw a taxi had pulled up to their walkway. This was it.

Jack kissed his girl one more time and stepped outside onto the front porch. Across the yard, there stood his father, Gregory Brewer.

"Hey Jack, how've you been?" Gregg asked with a smile.

"Let's just cut it. The kids aren't here. Mom isn't here," Jack immediately got into it.

"That's a cold welcome home, kid," Gregg chuckled, running a hand through his rain soaked black hair. "Where are the kids?"

"They were here. But until you're where you belong, they're going to stay where they are instead of being here. Home." Jack put his foot down. Hard. He refused to give him any room.

Gregg saw that playing nice wasn't going to work with his first born. "Home. Is where I say it is. I am the father. I am your father!" he shouted.

"You stopped being my father when I was seventeen years old. When you told me that I was nothing, that I never would be? That's when you stopped being my father. When Ann told me she wanted to run, when she wanted to leave just like I did, that's when you stopped being her dad. Mom hates you. Probably because you hit her and treat her like shit," Jack finished, pulling every punch.

"It's pretty obvious to me," Gregg began, "that the only way I'm going to get you the fuck out of my way is if I get you out myself. I'll whoop your little girl's ass, too," Gregg pointed at Kim who was with Jack on the porch. "You think she's going to stick around, Jack?" Gregg scoffed.

Jack didn't even respond. He just tucked his hands in his pockets and looked at his father expectantly. "Come on, Gregg. I'm waiting. What are you going to say about me and Kim? That I'm using her for her body? That she's just using me for whatever I can give her? That I gave up Otai for her and she didn't for me?" Jack really had telegraphed it all.

The last one dropped Kim's jaw. Jack had pondered on that one, but never once brought that up to her? How much did that say about Jack? He didn't try to stop her, because it was her dream. But it was also Jack's. She was in Jack's dreams, needed to be in his life more than Otai, but she left him for one year. She couldn't believe herself.

"So here's what's going to happen," Jack said, all control in his voice. "We're going to fight right here in the front yard, beating each other to bloody fucking pulps. And when I win, you're going back to prison and the family gets to finally be a functional family," Jack laid down the rules as he took his shirt off and dropped it onto the porch.

"Jack," Kim caught his hand before he stepped off. She didn't speak, just pulled herself into Jack's hard frame and pressed her lips to his. The kiss professed her love, her confidence, and her need for him to walk back up these steps to her.

"I'll be fine," Jack promised and kissed her one more time. He jumped past the stares and hit the muddy yard with a splash.

"Alright, if this is how we're going to settle this, fine by me," Gregg shrugged, discarding his own shirt. Gregg was a fit man in his own right. At forty-eight years old, he was 5'7" and ripped to the bone like Jack. "Where do you think your karate aptitude came from, Jack? My father, to me, to you," Gregg said as he and Jack circled each other.

Jack let Gregg throw the first punch, just a little testing snap jab that Jack backed away from easily. Gregg threw a right hook that Jack easily side stepped and threw his own jab, connecting with Gregg's jaw.

Gregg cracked his neck and smiled. Jack knew this was going to be a long fight. Gregg came at Jack with a hop step side kick that Jack jumped back from and returned it with his own, but Gregg caught Jack's leg and pushed it down. He tried to follow up with an axe kick, but Jack deflected with a quick inside crescent axe kick.

Jack next lashed out with a roundhouse that Gregg blocked, but Jack threw another immediately after with the opposite foot, catching Gregg in the side. Gregg caught Jack's foot, though, and pushed him down into the wet grass.

Jack rolled out of the way of a ferocious axe kick aimed for his face, but then rolled back and kicked Gregg's base leg out from under him. They both kicked back up and were back to square one.

"Well shit, Jack. Are we just going to do this all night?" Gregg chuckled as he cracked his knuckles and rolled his shoulders.

"By all means, set the pace," Jack invited as he took up his defensive stance again.

Gregg bowed and jumped in with another hop step side kick that Jack easily swatted down. He threw two side snap kicks without his left leg even touching the ground, but Jack blocked them both.

Jack threw a jump front snap kick after his last deflection, but Gregg caught his foot and pulled up, dropping Jack to his ass. Jack was kick, throwing himself forward on his arms and kicking Gregg's knee to make him buckle enough to give Jack a shot at his temple. Gregg was faster than Jack had given him credit for, and pulled his head back and hit Jack across the chest with a forearm.

Jack went down and Gregg tried to follow up by sitting across his ribs, about to pound his face, but Jack hit him with a head-butt, busting his nose wide open. Gregg fell back and Jack capitalized by putting him in a tight armbar.

Gregg surprised Jack by fighting to his knees and actually picking up Jack as he stood, slamming him back down to the ground. Jack had to release his hold as his back spasmed in pain.

Gregg was fully up to his feet, and ran his hands through his hair. "Come on, Jack! Get up! I had better in prison!" Gregg mocked.

Jack rolled over onto his hands and knees, but Gregg rushed him and kicked him hard in the ribs. Jack was back down in the grass and the mud, fighting to take in air. Gregg tried again, but Jack was able to roll out just in time. He was up but stumbled a little before he fully recovered. Jack tried to charge at Gregg, but Gregg sidestepped, caught him by his shoulder and slammed him down to the ground again.

Gregg dropped a knee straight down onto Jack's ribs and he cried out in pain, but he was able to rocket himself up enough to elbow Gregg in the throat. This fight had indeed become no holds barred.

Both Brewers were on their backs, fighting for air. Both Brewers found the strength to kick up again. They traded axe kicks and deflections. They threw rapid series of punches at each other that were blocked or absorbed and ignored. The adrenaline at this point was stronger than the pain. It was a bare knuckled boxing match with an occasional kick and block.

Both men began to reach exhaustion and the pain began to set in. They both began to slow and got progressively sloppier. Finally, Gregg made an error and Jack was able to catch it.

Gregg tried to throw all his weight behind a right haymaker, but his foot slipped in the soft, slippery earth. Jack caught his fist, pulled it up and kicked him in the armpit three times, immobilizing Gregg's right arm.

Gregg tried to recover with a left hook, but Jack blocked it with an outside crescent axe kick and hit him with a hard right uppercut. Gregg staggered back and it was the perfect window for Jack, who ran forward and jumped up, driving his fist down against Gregg's temple. He stood there, wobbling and Jack finished him with a high side snap kick straight to the sternum.

There stood Jack, staring down at the unconscious body of his father. His father, the man who had caused Jack and his family so much pain, so much doubt. Jack tried to control himself, but years of anger took over as Jack dropped to his knees, lifted Gregg's head by the hair and slammed his fist into Gregg's face. He did it again. And again. And again.

Jack finally had to stop when he heard Kim's voice screaming his name, screaming that it was over. He stood up and wiped his forearm across his face.

Kim ran across the yard and threw herself into his arms, paying no heed to the rain, sweat, mud or the blood. She didn't even know who's blood it was. "You did it, Jack. It's okay, you beat him. I called the chief and he's on his way right now to take Gregg back. He won't be getting out again. You're free. Your family is free," Kim whispered in his ear, hugging him tightly. Jack was too out of it to hug her bag, leaning on her, trusting her to keep him up.

"I'm so glad it's over, Kim. So glad. I love them. Mom. The kids. I love you, Kim," Jack mumbled as he slipped into a dreamless sleep right there, still held up in Kim's arms.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Jack knocked softly on the door, his knuckles still raw from Friday night and the fight. He and Kim waited patiently but not long before Barnabas answered the door dressed in his Sunday best. It was Easter, after all.

"Jack, Kim. It's good to see you," the aging man said, hugging each of them in turn.

"We're glad to be here, like this," Jack said with a smile, trying to ignore the way it tugged his split lip. Barnabas stepped aside to allow them in. He didn't miss the way Kim had her arms around him incase he became unstable or needed help walking. Barnabas figured that must have been a hell of a fight.

"Jack!" All the kids, even Ann, shouted. The little ones ran to him, but stopped short when they saw their bruised and battered brother. "Jack, did you get hit by a car, too?" Claire asked.

"Something like that," Jack said through a chuckle. Kim helped him bend down enough to hug Claire and Maris. "Happy Easter, girls," Jack said with a warmed, comforted voice that Kim had only heard him use with her. He knew the kids were safe. Knew his mom was safe. Jack's life could finally be normal, could be exceptional now.

Jack stood up slowly, feeling every muscle in his body protest. His eyes scanned the room and there she was in the doorway. Beautiful and smiling, happier, healthier than he had ever seen her. "Mom," Jack said in a disbelieving whisper.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

 **One month later**

It was the usual Sunday dinner, family day. Maggie and the kids, Jack and Kim. Barnabas even flew in once a month to stay a weekend, so he was there.

Jack and Kim were out of school for the summer, both enjoying the California climate and having a ball working together when Jack's anxiety didn't bring him down to one knee. She was there for him every time, though. That wasn't changing.

Maggie was a secretary at the Goldwater Firm there in Seaford. She got out with good behavior and parole, and with her no longer spotless record, she couldn't get higher up the chain. Maggie didn't want to, though. She was afraid that anything more would take her away from her children, and by her figuring, they had lost more than enough.

The kids were safe. Maggie was home, happy, and ecstatically divorced while Gregg rotted in a cell to even who knew it's jubilance. Jack and Kim were inseparable, and that, too, was cause enough for both of them to be happy every day.

There was still Jack's anxiety, but with the way his life was up swinging, his depression was in recession without medicine or anything. He just needed a stable, happy life that he wouldn't be distracted by, afraid of, or hurt by.

Kim was happy as a pearl, working at the hospital again with Lusa, working with Jack, Julie and Grace at the restaurant. School was stressful as ever, but that girl was o fucking smart and Jack held her, kissed her, and told her she was doing more than great at the end of every day.

Life had a lot left for Jack and Kim, but no one could, no one would tell them they hadn't found their happy ending together and in each other.

 **XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

 **I'd like to thank everyone that read, reviewed, followed, favorited and all that good stuff! I loved writing this, and thank you all for making this my most popular story yet! Let's try to get the next one to triple digits?**

 **As for my next story, I'm thinking either a Kim whump story or dystopian. Merriam-Webster's definition of Dystopia: "an imaginary place where people lead dehumanized and often fearful lives." If you have a preference, please let me know!**


End file.
